A Different Path In Sinnoh
by Blue Ace 20th
Summary: Join Ace as he journey through Sinnoh. As he travel thoughout the region, he will face many challenges along the way. He will also must stop Team Galactic's evil plan, the battle ahead will be difficult, but he has his friends that will aid him. Ace will travel and learn many things as he is in Sinnoh with his friends. OC needed [SYOC] [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers this will be a Adventure, Romance, Action, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort fanfic about my OC in the story and his journey throughout the Sinnoh region. This is my first ever fanfic and I'm doing my best in writing it, so please go easy on me, I put a lot of thought into this. R&amp;R**

**Ace Fudo (OC Name) :15**

**Dawn:13**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"pokemon talking"**

**_'pokemon thinking'_**

*location*

=time skip=

**[flashback]**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting your journey with a BANG**

*TWINLEAF TOWN*

It is a quite morning in Twinleaf Town, the sun is rising the bird pokemon is happily chirping and a certain blue headed teen is happily training himself in his backyard running around and jumping tree branch to tree branch.

Right now he is almost done with his daily routine, today he will be ending his training a little early because he will be heading out on his new journey soon. As he finish his 20th lap around his backyard he stopped the stopwatch in his hand and is panting lightly. "Heh, not bad 10 minutes and 2 seconds, but next time I can do better." he said to himself.

Ace is a young teen who is about to start his new adventure in Sinnoh today. His clothing is mostly color blue with a little mix of red.

He wore a light blue long-sleeve sweater till his wrist and a red T-shirt underneath, he also wears a blue pants with many pockets at his sides, above his knees at the side and back pockets, his pants on his sides have red lining down his side and around his pockets, he also wears a blue long scarf to add his style, his shoes are color of dark blue and red lines and red laces.

But above all his noticeable feature is his hair and eyes, his shoulder long hair is now tied in a small ponytail and the front of his hair have a small tint of red in it just above his forehead, and his eyes are not people view him as a normal person, his right eye is colored blue with his left eye which is surprisingly crimson red.

Ace is now headed into his house for a quick shower and then start his journey. '_Better take a quick shower before I go, I don't want to show up there all sweaty and smelly_.' he thought to himself as he undid his ponytail and headed inside to shower.

=1 hour later=

As Ace finised with his shower he started to pack for his journey on the road. '_Hmm... let's see cloths, first aid-kid, food supply, map, sleepning bag, a tent, pulled out table and cooking utensils. I guess that's about all I need_.' he thought to himself. "Now to make some breakfast and then I hit the road."

=1 hour and 30 minute of cooking, eating and washing the plates later=

As Ace is finished with the cleaning and eating he went upstairs to picked up his backpack, he glanced around his room one last time.

His gaze fell apon his night stand with a small wide box and a picture, he picked it up and can't help but smile as he is looking at the picture. There in the picture frame is himself standing in the middle with his older brother, Lance Fudo standing on his left side and his younger sister, Atsuko Fudo on his right side.

Then his gaze goes to his mother, a beautiful and kind hearted Mother and lastly his Father and also a brave man in Ace's eyes, Ace then set his picture back on the table and then picked up the small box. He opened the box, inside were four rings two are blue and the other two crimson red. '_Almost forgot these, silly me_.' he scolded himself, he then put took out the four rings and place the small box down.

He then put on the two rings, the two blue ones on his index finger and middle finger on his right, and the crimson red on his left. The blue rings has a symbol ingrave on it, one was a kanji for FIRE in his middle finger and the index one has a phoenix on it, his other two rings are different with a kanji sign in the middle for ICE and the index have a snowflake on it. '_looks good on me._' he thought to himself.

Ace then went downstairs and headed for the door. He tured around and smiled that he won't come back for a while.

In the same town there was a girl who was also getting ready for her journer, she is now sitting in her living room enjoying breakfast with her Mother. "So,you ready for your journey Dawn?" Her mother Johanna asked her daughter.

Dawn, who is now finishing her drink answered "You bet mom, when I get my first Pokemon I'm going to enter my first Pokemon contest." Dawn replied to her Mother.

Her Mother then said "Maybe that nice boy who lives here will become your friend and join you on your journey too." Her Mother exclaimed happily.

"I don't know Mom, he seems...weird_." _replied Dawn who is not fond of the boy.

Her mother then spoke. "Oh Dawn he's not that weird once you get to know him, just the other day I was walking home with the groceries, he came up and offered to hold them for me till I got home, he's really sweet and kind when you meet him." replied Johanna.

"Sure, but it'll take more then that to convince me." Dawn said as she got up and for the door.

Outside, where Dawn's bike was parked of her house, she then hopped on and and said "Well Mom, I'm off now!" she said as she rode her bike to Professor Rowan.

"Alright Dawn, be careful now!" she exclaimed.

Just as Ace was walking towards down the road, he notice a blunette on her bike who was now heading towards the same direction he was heading '_Hmm...if I remember correctly, her name's Dawm, Miss Johanna's daughter_.' he thought to where he met her by helping her with Miss Johanna's groceries.

He then spotted the person who he was in his mind right now, he then walked over to her and she notices him, she then called out to him witch he waived to her and walked closer to her.

He now made it to her and greeted "Good morning Miss Johanna, how are you today." he said with a smile.

"I'm fine, you don't have to call me miss, you can just call me Johanna." she replied.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, it's how I am." Ace said which cause Johanna to giggle,

She then replied, "Always have a caring and sweet side and modest of course, can you do me one last favor Ace?" she asked Ace.

"Sure thing, what is it?" he asked.

"When you go on your adventure, can you watch over for Dawn for me?" She asked Ace.

Ace gave her a thumbs up and replied, "Sure thing, you can rest easily that I'm on the job." Ace said reassure her that there is nothing to worry about.

"Okay then take now and be safe." Johanna said in a voice that a mother telling there child to stay safe.

"I will Miss Johanna." He said as he headed to Sandgem Town.

With that he headed to Sandgem Town and further ahead was Dawn who is now in Route 201, and with that there journey will soon start.

* * *

**And that's it for my first fanfic,write what you think in the reviews. And if you want you can post some of your ideas or OC in the stary and I will mention them in my fanfic and with your name on it. And I know it's short but next chapter will be even longer.**

**I am currently accepting OC's right now for my story in "A different Path in Sinnoh"**

**Fill in**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday: (Day/Month)**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Eye color:**

**Clothes:**

**Height:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Hometown:**

**Powers: (Like fire, water, ice, lightning etc)**

**Hobbies:**

**Like:**

**Dislike:**

**Pokemon he/she have:**

**Other note's:**

**That's all for now. And remember R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, and thank you for the views of 71, that's a good start and I will continue on doing my best. Me and my friend talked, yes it's a short chapter, I'm going to try and do at least 2000 more words. Here's chapter two for you now. And thank you Rean-D-Anibis for following my story, peach brotha (not actually my brother)  
**

**Ace Fudo (OC Name) :15**

**Dawn:13**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"pokemon talking"  
**

_**'pokemon thinking'**_

*location*

**[flashback]  
**

**Pokemon Attacks,Ability  
**

* * *

**Me: So Ace, what do you think so far?**

**Ace: It's good so far, I also like my design, it matches my style**

**Me: There's going to be more where that come from.**

**Ace: What do you mean?**

**Me: Oh look at the time! It's time to start the fanfic!**

**Ace: HEY WAI-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The encounter at the lake of Emotion  
**

*SANDGEM TOWN*

It wasn't long until Dawn made to Sandgem Town and was already having trouble with finding the lab of Professor Rowan. "Geez, and I thought getting my first pokemon was easy." she said while not looking where she's going until she bumped into a man that look like he's in his forty's with a brown coat and a briefcase. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where i'm going." Dawn apologize.

"Don't worry young lady." replied the man. "Altough you seem lost, is there something troubling you, miss?" the man asked.

"Why yes, I was on my way to Professor Rowan's lab to get my first pokemon." Dawn exclaimed.

"Well look no further bucause I'm Professor Rowan." The man known as Pofessor Rowan introduced himself.

Dawn's eyes "WHAT?!" Dawn exclaimed who is now surprised, to meet the Professor so soon.

"Well now, let's continue our conversation at the lab shall we?" The professor said, not wanting to talk in the middle of the road.

"Uh, sure?" Dawn replied dumbly. After a few moment, they came across a huge lab on a small hill, Dawn and Professor Rowan made it towards the lab and was greeted from one of the male labs assistance.

"Hello Professor, welcome back." the assistance greeted the Professor.

"Yes, hello to you too, how is eveyone doing while I was gone?" the Professor questioned.

"Fine sir, we have all three starters ready for the new trainers." the assistance replied.

That's when Dawn finally decided to speak up. "Hello there, I'm here for my starter pokemon, and my name's Dawn by the way." she greeted/introduced.

While the humans were chatting and having there conversation, the pokemon on the small table are happily eating.

On the table was a small tortoise with a thin root and two leafs on its head and a brown shell with a horizontal black line across it and have lightly yellow foot is eating on the table, the small green tortoise is known as Turtwig.

Next is a small chimp that has small yellow hands, on his rear there's a small flame ignated and standing on a table on his feet with three toes, the small orange chimp is known as Chimchar.

And lastly we have a small blue penguin with a small yell beak, small yellow feet and have two smalll white circle on his left and right chest. The little blue penguin is known as Piplup.

Across the small table, there was a small dark grey and light grey bird with a orange beak with a small color of black on it, it has three feathers behind him, two dark grey and one white feather in the middle, the small bird is known as Starly. Next to Starly is his final evolved form, a bigger bird with longer beak and have a zig-zag pattern on his chest, and it has long hair going down its face with a small tint of red, the larger bird is known as Staraptor.

Chimchar was munching his food and finised eating, he was still hungry and was looking next to him, Chimchar spotted Piplup's unfinised pokemon food, he then proceeded and napped the rest of Piplup's pokemon food. Chimchar's action caused Piplup to cried in anger. **"Piplup!"(Hey!) **Piplup yelled.

**"Chim, Chimchar Chim."(Ha ha, too late.) **At this point Chimchar and Piplup started thrashing around until Piplup launch a **Bubble Beam **towards Chimchar but missed and hit Starly and Staraptor who got a surprised attack in the face. This caused Starly and Staraptor to started using strong **Gust** attack in the lab, it resulted in tilted a few pot of plants down, documents on the floor and shattering a few windows.

At this point, Chimchar decided to run before the matter got worse, Chimchar got on the windows ledge and jumped out, this was followed by Starly and Staraptor and lastly Piplup who was chasing after Chimchar.

The noise of shattering windows and pokemon cries didn't go unnoticed by a certain blue haired trainer who was heading towards th lab, Ace hearded the noise and look towards where it came from. "What in the blue blazes is going on?" he questioned, he saw a little fire chimp, two birds and a little penguin jumped/flew out a window, this caused Ace to speed up his pace towards the lab.

Ace made it towards the lab and got a good look of what happened, the lab was a mess, it looked like a tornado went through the lab. "Uh, can anyone tell me what happened here?" Ace asked.

This cause Professor Rowan to turn to Ace who was at the entrance of the lab. Professor Rowan walked over towards Ace and said "Hello there, you must be Ace Fudo correct?" Ace simply nodded and replied

"Yes, that's me Professor Rowan, I'm here to recieved my pokemon, sir." he replied.

"I see, but unfortunately we had a little incident in the lab, this caused two starter pokemon to wander out and headed towards near Lake Verity." Professor Rowan said.

"You know, I could get them back for you." Ace and the Professor turned towards Dawn, who was offering to assist on the search. This comment made Professor questioned on Dawn's offer to help, the Professor was about to reply but Ace also spoke up.

"That's not a bad idea" this made Dawn noticed Ace, the teen who Dawn isn't comfortable being around with, but she nodded nonetheless. "Alright then" he turned to Professor Rowan. "Me and Dawn will go and find the missing pokemon, it's the least we can do." he said with a confidence smile.

Professor Rowan was looking at Ace and Dawn with calculating look, he was against the idea of sending them, he thought about it for a moment then spoke. "Very well, you two will go and find Chimchar, Piplup, Starly and Staraptor." he said.

"Thank you Professor Rowan, I should head out now." as soon as Ace said that he was now at the windows ledge, this caught everyone except Professor Rowan by surprise. Ace then dashed out of the lab and headed towards near Lake Verity. Professor Rowan wasn't too surprised, he was informed by Ace that he was not normal. It only took a few seconds for Dawn to snap out of her state and headed for the window.

Dawn was now following the path Ace took and trying to find the missing Pokemon, '_What was that just now_.' Dawn thought to what just happened in the lab a few moments ago, she then spotted Ace stopped dead in his tracks standing in front of a forset, "Hey, aren't you going to go in there?" this cause Ace to look over his shoulder and saw Dawn.

"Oh hello there, we finally meet." he greeted Dawn with a smile, "The name's Ace Fudo, it's nice to meet you Dawn." he finished and turn to offer Dawn a handshake. Dawn just stood there staring at him like he was stupid or something. She sighed and shook his hand without a word, "And to answer your question i've stopped because there's danger ahead and we should be care on entering to forest." he finised.

"How can you tell?" she questioned, "Besides, it looks safe to me." she stated that there will be no harm on entering, then she heard the cry of Piplup through the forest. "Did you hear that!" she exclaimed "That was Piplup's voice." she then took off running towards where the voice came from, leaving Ace stand there and shaking his head on a mistake she did, he then proceeded in the forest with caution.

Afther a while of runnig Dawn was heading deeper into the forest not knowing the danger ahead. After a while she found Piplup caught in a web with a bunch of other Pokemon, this caused Dawn to cry out in concern, "Piplup you alright." she asked.

**"Pi Piplup!"(Do I look like I'm alright!) **he cried in response **(A/N Yes, it's a he)**. There voice cause a Ariados to appear from atop of the net. The Ariados stared at Dawn for a few seconds the launches itself at Dawn. Dawn quickly ran out of the way avoiding Ariados, she then ran in front of the web and stopping in front of Piplup.

"No need to worry, everything's going to be alright." she said and gave Piplup a reassuring wink. She then turned her attention to Ariados who fired a **Sludgebomb **but misses the attack and hit the net. This caused the net to set free Piplup and the other Pokemon to flee and Piplup was sent flying. Dawn ran and caught Piplup which resulted not the way she planned. "Sorry, but it worked didn't it?" she said, this caused Piplup to cry out in displeasure as he didn't want to experience that.

Dawn then took off running and avoiding Ariados's attack, she managed to dodge a **Sludgebomb**. Due to avoidong the **Sludgebomb** manage to avoid but tripped and fallen near a lake in the forest.

After Dawn had recovered from the fall she noticed the scenery change. She didn't have time to admire the scenery as more Ariados appear, they begun firing **String shot** to capture there prey but only to miss as Dawn avoided the attack, she took of running as fast as she can with Piplup in her arms, but was trapped in a corner by a wall of **String shots**, she turned around and see the herd of Ariados aproaching and beginning to launch an attack.

As the Ariados's lauch a **Poisen Sting **attack towards Dawn, Piplup jumped out of her arm and used **Bide**. The **Poisen Sting **hit Piplup, he began to glow and after a few more hits, Piplup returned double the damage back to the Ariados's and send them off flying. Dawn was now staring in awe as what just happened.

Piplup was now exhausted, "Wow Piplup, that was amazing." she praised the little penguin. Piplup then started to wobble and fell backwards, only to be caught by Dawn. She then lifted Piplup up and started to walk back, only to heard a noise behind her. She spun around and saw one last Ariados, this Ariados however was slightly bigger and more dangerous. It has a few scars over his body meaning it is the leader of he group, it launch a **Hyper Beam **towards Dawn. '_Is this it?_' she thought '_Am I going to die_' she closed her eyes, fear froze her in place and soon to be hit.

**BOOM!**

Dawn heard to explosion but didn't feel any pain, she opened her eyes on stood there shocked. In front of her was Ace holding a giant crimson shape snowflake as a shield. "Sorry I didn't make it sooner" he said "But I wanted to test you if you could handle the situation on your own, seems you have good reflexes." he complemented. He then turn his attention back to the attacker, Ariados was about to attack again but stopped as Ace gave Ariados a cold stare. Due to his stare, Ariados took off running and trying to get away from Ace.

Dawn was now trying to comprehend what just happened, she then notice Ace walking towards her. She was now scared of what will happen to her now, Ace now spoke in a soft and caring voice with a smile. "Are you alright?" he asked concered. She took a few seconds to replied.

"I-I'm fine" she replied nervously, she then heard rumbling from a stomach, she turn down to Piplup who was still hungry. Ace took notice and search his bag, he found Pokemon food for the little penguin. He took out Pokemon food for Piplup.

"Here you go little guy, you're hungry right?" he said, Piplup accepted the food and happily ate it. "Delicious, right?" he asked the pokemon eating which he nodded. After Piplup finished eating Ace decided to head out. "Okay, let's get out of here, it is obvious that the rest of the Pokemon isn't here." he said.

The three were about to head out untill Dawn noticed a clear figure near the lake surrounded by mist and disappeared. '_What was that, a Pokemon?_' she thought to herself. Ace notice the event and only have on thing he could think of.

'_So, the spirit of emotion took interest in her, interesting_.' he tought, he then notice something shine from afar. Then disappeared, '_What was that?_' he pondered on what he just saw.

A few miles away there was two people standing with binoculars in there hand. One was a man who seem in his twenty's with light blue spiky hair, standing next to him was a young girl in her teen who's seems 15 still eyeing Ace from afar. This girl have RedOrange colored hair and red eyes with an unusual dress took interest on the young blue haired teen. "What do you think of him master Cyrus." The girl asked the man who is identified as Cyrus.

Cyrus also took interest in the blue hair teen, "He have potential, we will see how this will play out." he spoke, "Until then, our path will cross." he finished. He turn to leave and notice the girl was still keeping her eyes on Ace. "Mars, we are leaving." he spoke up. She then started to head back with her boss and disappear from sight.

Ace, Dawn and Piplup now made it out of the forest and was about to search for the remaining Pokemon until, "Looks like we don't have to go find the others now." Ace said, Dawn became confused of what he meant until she looked up. In the sky was Starly, Staraptor and Chimchar, Chimchar was now being held by Staraptor's talons preventing from escape. "Okay then, let's head back to the lab shall we?"

"Sure, let's head back." she replied.

The three made it back to the lab after a short while, Piplup got treated and was feeling back to full healt. "Now then," the Professor spoke up, "I like to thank you two for helping us finding them and for your troubles. he said.

"It was no trouble at all Professor." Ace replied.

"Yeah, it was no big deal." Dawn finished.

"Now then," the Professor announced "From today on you two will be receiving your very own Pokemon," he spoke, at this point Ace was calm about however was trilled. "Now we have three Pokemon here for you to choose." He introduced from left to right. "Here we have Turtwig a grass type, next we have Chimchar a fire type and lastly we have Piplup a water." then Pokemon greeted the trainers in there own repected cry. "Now then, please step forward and choose your first Pokemon." the Professor finished.

The trainer was now in front of the table to receive there Pokemon, Ace took a glance at Dawn and said. "Lady's first." Dawn was now curious on his action, "I can wait, take your time." he said with a smile. Dawn now see Ace in a new way, her mother thought of Ace kind and caring personality were true.

"Thanks Ace," she thanked, "I already decided on who to choose, and my choice is Piplup." Piplup was now excited and happy on her new trainers choice. Professor Rowan handed Dawn Piplup's Pokeball and five empty Pokeballs and a pink Pokedex. "Thank you Professor Rowan," she then turn back to Piplup. "Okay, Piplup return." Dawn said. Piplup was sucked in the red and white speare and now Dawn was happy, happy that her choice was Piplup. "Okay Ace, it's your turn."

"As for me I like to choose Turtwig for my starter." Ace said, he was the handed Turtwig's Pokeball and the five empty Pokeballs and a blue with crimson lining Pokedex. "Welcome to the family Turtwig, return."

Both trainer and coordinator was about to exit the lab until Professor Rowan stopped them, "Oh before I forget," he called out the the two, "There's a package for both of you."

"For us?" they asked in unison. Then the Professor handed both the package, for Dawn was a small 4x4 pink box, and for Ace a 16x16 blue box. Both of them opened there package and was stuned of there gifts. inside for Dawn was a ribbin shaped like a diamond with a little crown on top with two orange ribbin and white stipe. Inside was a note for Dawn.

_Dear Dawn_

_I hope you like it Dawn, I'm giving this to you as a good luck charm and best of luck in all your contest's. I believe in you that you will be the best.  
_

_love Johanna.  
_

_P.S Please be good friends with Ace, he's a kind a child and a good friend in times of need._

As Dawn finished reading she had a smile on her face and a lone tear streaming down her cheek, she then wipe it away and smiled at her gift her mother gave her. '_Thanks mom, I'll do my best, and no need to worry, Ace is a good friend_.'

Ace was lost for word, in his box was a wireless blue and red headphones, one side blue flame and the other red ice. And the other was a special touch screen phone.**(A/N it's like a samsung galaxy S2)** And inside was a note for Ace.

_Dear Ace-nii **(Big brother Ace)**_

_I'm happy for you that you are traveling and meeting new friends and seeing the world, it brings me joy to see my big brother full of flame of passion and a strong heart. So I got this for you so you can enjoy then on your adventure. And stay safe, always be yourself. I know how you are in protecting those who are dear to you and alway want to keep them safe._

_Love and Kisses Atsuko~_

Ace was now having a big smile and was crying tears of joy, he then see more message at the bottom of the note.

_P.S When will you get a girlfriend? :D_

Ace then hid the note in his pocket and blushed. He was always asked by his sister when will he get a girlfriend but keep ending changing the subject. '_Damn you Atsuko, I told you to never ask me this._' he then calmed himself and put his new phone in his right pocket ang put his new headphone around his neck.

They thanked the professor and headed out on there journey.

"Hey, aren't you going to go on your bike?" Ace asked Dawn

"Nah, besides I think I wanna walk. It's more fun when I'm with you." Dawn replied

They were about to head to Route 202 when. "Hold on for a second." Ace called out.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asked, Ace then pulled out a medium sized box. Dawn was now confused. "Um, Ace? What are you doing?" Dawn asked, confused of the situation.

"I like to start my journey with a bang, so when I say run, we run as fast as we can." Ace then use his index finger to light up the box and litted. "OKAY, NOW RUN!." he screamed and grabbed Dawn's hand and started running.

In a few seconds the box exploded and started firing many fireworks in the sky bright of many colors, Ace and Dawn took a glance over there shoulder's and admire the fireworks. After the firworks die down they resumed there walk towards Route 202.

"You could have warned me you know." Dawn exclaimed.

"I could, But didn't." he chuckle.

**(A/N insert "Natsu Matsuri-Miku" here)**

* * *

**Phew and that's all for the second chapter, hope you liked it. Remember to review.  
**

**Ace: Thanks for the new headphone man.**

**Me: No problem.**

**Dawn: Hey, is that the preview for chapter three.**

**Me: How did you get in here?!**

**Dawn: The door was opened**

**Ace: Dammit, okay viewers bye now and see you all soon.**

**Dawn: Bye**

**Me: Sayonara! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello viewers and welcome back to "A Different Path In Sinnoh". And here is Chapter 3. And Thank you CrimsonShockwave and Todd dumond for the review, it means a lot. And thank you Skylion27 and Tony0423 for the follow. Sorry, this one is a little long. Now on with the Fanfic.  
**

**Ace Fudo (OC Name) :15**

**Dawn:13**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"pokemon talking"  
**

_**'pokemon thinking'**_

*location*

**[flashback]  
**

**Pokemon Attacks,Ability  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ace and Dawn's first capture and the Poketch hunt.  
**

*ROUTE 202*

After Ace's little stunt he couldn't help but chuckle to himself, after his big start of his adventure in the Sinnoh region. Ace and Dawn are walking down the path towards Jubilife City, but they decided to make a stop for lunch near a stream of river, "Alright, I think we should stop and have lunch here, what do you say?" he asked his traveling companion, Dawn.

"Um, sure, I guess." she replied, "But who's going to cook, I'm no expert." she asked Ace, who was now setting up the table and starting a fire.

As Ace was done setting the fire, he then took out a few ingredient and set them on a table. "Me of course," he replied as he put on a blue apron and tie his hair in a ponytail, "now, can you do me a favor and get some water from the stream." he asked politely.

Dawn then took the empty water container and went to get water. Dawn filled it 3/4 full, "Hey Ace, is this enough?" she asked Ace who is almost done cooking.

"Yeah, that's enough." he replied, then he took out his Pokeball, "might as well call out our Pokemon while we're at it." he said and threw his Pokeball in the air. "Come on out Turtwig!"

"That's a good idea," she exclaimed and took out her Pokeball, "Alright Piplup, come out too!"

Both trainer/coordinator called out there starter for lunch and began eating, "Here you go you two, I made them myself." Ace said as he placed the bowl of Pokemon food in front of Turtwig and Piplup. "And here is your lunch Dawn." he placed a plate of omelette with a sliced of oran berry, he then poured some pecha berry juice for both of them, "Always wash your hands before and after you eat." he lectured Dawn.

Once they finished washing there hands, then they went to eating. "Wow Ace, you really know how to cook." she complemented Ace.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't call myself the best." he replied, he then took a sip of the pecha berry juice.

Dawn then spoke up, "The way you cook you'll make a perfect boyfriend." she said. That sentence caused Ace to choke on the juice he was drinking. "Are you okay?" she asked concern for her choking friend.

Ace had just regain his composure is now a little nervous about the situation, "I-I'm fine," he manage to replied, he began to feel uncomfortable while Turtwig and Piplup are on the ground laughing there ass off. '_Dammit, you two are going to regret this!_' Ace cursed. While Ace was glaring at the two laughing Pokemon, out of curiosity, Dawn went and ask.

"By the way Ace," she began to ask, Ace knew where this conversation and paled, "Do you have a girlfriend?" Dawn asked.

'_SHIT! WHY IN THE HELL WHOULD SHE ASK ME THAT!_' that was it, Ace began sweating bullets on what to do, he was about to answer when they heard something in the bushes.

Ace and Dawn turn there attention towards the bushes, out came two Pokemon from the bushes. One was a Buneary and the other was a Starly.

'_This is a perfect distraction_' Ace thought and smirked, "Alright Dawn, let's go and catch these Pokemon, what do you say?" he asked, '_Please work._' he begged.

"Okay, sure." she exclaimed which Ace sighed in relief, Dawn then called her Piplup to battle. "Piplup, let's go!"

Ace follow suited. "Turtwig, it's time to battle!" he called for his starter. Ace then pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Starly.

"Starly the starling Pokemon," it computed, "They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power."

Ace then pointed towards Turtwig to see what moves it have. "Let's see, Turtwig knows **Tackle**,**Withdraw **and **Razor Leaf**, good moves." he stated. He then look over to Dawn who doesn't know what she's doing. "Hey Dawn," he called out to her, "Use your Pokedex on Buneary to know what your facing up against, then use it on Piplup to see what moves he has." Ace intructed.

Dawn took out her Pokedex and pointed at Buneary, "Buneary the rabbit Pokemon," it computed, "When it senses danger, it perks up it's ears. On cold nights, it's sleeps with it's head tucked into it's her." Dawn then pointed her Pokedex at Piplup.

"Okay, so Piplup knows **Peck**,**Bide** and **Bubblebeam**, that's really handy." she said, now both Ace and Dawn are about to begin. Ace went first and showed Dawn how it's done.

"Alright Turtwig, start this off with **Razor Leaf**!" Ace ordered, Turtwig then launch a barrage of leafs nailing both Buneary and Starly. "Okay Dawn, you're up next." he called.

"Got it," she responded, "Piplup use **Bubblebeam**!" Piplup then launch the attack, Buneary and Starly manage to dodge a few but got hit with the last round of attack.

Buneary and Starly have went into the offensive, Buneary used **Ice Beam **at Turtwig while followed by a **Wing Attack **by Starly. Ace have to react fast before the ray of icy coldness hit Turtwig, "Turtwig dodge the **Ice Beam** then use **Withdraw **to withstand **(A/N no pun intended) **the **Wind Attack**!" He commanded.

Turtwig dodge the cold **Ice Beam **and used **Withdraw **the **Wing Attack **that was heading towards him. Turtwig manage to lessen the damage but was panting slighty, due to the attack was super effective. "Not good," he cursed, "Dawn, lend Turtwig a helping hand." Ace asked his companion.

"Oh, right." she responded, "Uh, Piplup use **Peck **on Buneary!" she ordered. piplup's beak grew twice the size and turned white, Piplup is now dashing towards to attack Buneary. In a split second Buneary jumped above to dodge.

Ace saw the opportunity and took it, "Turtwig use **Razor Leaf on** Buneary now!" Turtwig then launch the **Razor Leaf **attcak and hitting Buneary. Buneary then landed and the ground, barely standing. Starly then came with a **Quick Attack **and landed it on Piplup. The Attack knocked Piplup a few feet in front of Dawn.

Ace needed to finish them now, he then called out to Dawn, "Hey Dawn," she turned her attention to Ace, "When I knock Starly down near Buneary, you then get Piplup to finish it with **Bubblebeam**, got it?" he instructed, Dawn nodded and wait for the signal, "Okay Turtwig move in and wait for my command!" Turtwig then took off running towards Startly, Starly then use another **Quick Attack **and headed towards Turtwig.

Ace is now carefully watching for the moment to strike, when Starly was now 3 inches, "Now Turtwig, Duck below then use **Tackle**!" Turtwig then ducked and tackled the Starly, sending it towards Buneary and crashed. "Now Dawn!" Ace signaled.

"Right, Piplup use **Bubblebeam**!" Piplup then launch the **Bubblebeam **and hit both Pokemon. Both Buneary and Starly now have swirls in there eyes.

"Okay, now we capture them," Ace said as he pulled out a empty Pokeball, Dawn follwed suited and pulled out hers, "I'll take the Starly, that okay with you?" he asked

"Sure, I was hoping to get the Buneary anyway." she replied. Then both of them threw there Pokeballs.

"Go Pokeball!" they exclaimed in unison. Both Pokeball landed on there respected target and sucked in the Pokemon, the Pokeball shook a few times before *click*, it signaled the succes of the capture

Ace then went over and picked up both his and Dawn's Pokemon, "Here ya go," he gave Dawn her captured Buneary, Ace then raised his hand for a high-five, "Come on, don't leave me hanging." Dawn didn't hesitated and gave him a high-five.

"Wow, we really did it, we captured our first Pokemon!" she cheered joyfully.

Ace let out a chuckle and said, "Come on let's go finish our lunch, I gotta make a few more for our new friends," Dawn nodded and called for her Piplup while Ace called for Turtwig. They both praise there Pokemon and headed back to eating, minus Ace who was cooking.

After finishing lunch and getting to know there new Pokemon, they now continued there journey.

*JUBILIFE CITY*

After walking for a while, they made it to Jubilife city. There first stop was at the Pokemon center, they went inside the center and was greeted by Nurse Joy, "Welcome to the Pokemon center, whould you like your Pokemon to be heald?" she asked.

"Sure/Yes please" Ace and Dawn replied, they left there Pokemon for Nurse Joy and waited at the lobby, Dawn was reading a magazine while Ace is setting his new Phone to his taste, he set new wallpaper, new ringtone and downloaded a few songs. After searching for a while, Ace found a news that read.

POKETCH HUNT!

WIN A POKETCH FOR FREE

FIND ALL 3 TICKETS TO WIN A POKETCH

YOU MAY ALSO CHOOSE ANY COLORS

ONLY 2 WINNERS

'_Hmm...maybe, nah I don't need it._' Ace thought to himself, Dawn noticed the Poketch hunt in her magazine, she like to get one a to help her with timer, alarm and many things along the way.

Dawn then look at Ace with a questioning look on her face, "Hey Ace," she spoke, "wanna do the Poketch hunt with me?" she asked.

Ace took a few seconds to reply, "I wass just thinking about that, I don't know." he replied.

"Pleeeeaaase Ace, Please." she asked with Poochyena eyes.

'_Dammit, the girl's secret weapon, those eyes_.' that was one of his weakpoints, then, he gave in, "-sigh- Fine, we'll do th-" Ace didn't get the finish his sentence as Dawn grab his hand and thank him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she exclaimed, they then heard the beep that signified that there Pokemon are done healing.

Ace and Dawn went up to Nurse Joy and got there Pokemons back, Ace then went and asked Nurse Joy, "Excuse me, Nurse Joy." he asked, "Do you know where we can sign up for the Poketch Hunt?"

"Oh, you two are entering?" they both nodded, she then took out two sheet of paper, "If you want to enter, you need to fill out your name and one Pokemon you'll be entering as your partner." she handed the paper to Ace and Dawn, "When you finished, please hand it to me and I'll notify you when the competition starts."

"Thanks/Thank you" they replied.

After filling the answers Ace then went to hand in his paper but was stopped by Dawn, "Hey Ace, can you hand mine in for me?" she asked.

"Sure, but why can't you do it?" he questioned.

"I need to call my mom to let her know I'm in Jubilife right now." she said in which Ace nodded that he understand. Ace went to hand the paper in while Dawn went over to the video phones, she then dialed her home number and waited.

*TWINLEAF TOWN*

Johanna was relaxing while drinking tea in her living room, she then heard her video phone rang and got up to answer it. At the end of the video was Dawn smiling, Johanna was surprised to see her daughter calling so soon, "_Hi mom, it's me Dawn, I made it to Jubilife City._" she said.

"Hi Dawn, it's good to see you too, I'm surprised you made it so soon." she replied.

"_Well, it was thanks to Ace I made it, and your right mom, he is nice once you get to know him._" Dawn replied.

Johanna was now happy for Dawn that she finally consider Ace a friend, "That's nice dear, I'm happy for you." she said.

"_Thanks mom, oh by the way I got Piplup as my starter, caught a Buneary with a help from Ace and we're going to enter the Poketch hunt_." she exclaimed.

Johanna took a few moments then replied, "Wow, that's great and don't worry Dawn, i'll be rooting for you on T.V." she replied and Dawn nodded. "By the way, is Ace there right now?" she asked.

"_Yeah, he's here, why?_" she asked.

"Can you call him over please." Johanna asked, Dawn nodded and went to get Ace, after a few minutes Ace got in front of the video phone and smiled on who he's talking to, "Hi Ace, it's good to see you again."

"_It's good to see you too miss Johanna._" Ace replied.

"Oh Ace, always so modest," she complemented, "Now Ace, I heard you two are entering the Poketch hunt, correct?" in which Ace nodded, "I know that you grew up without your parents love," she said, Ace was now a little sad, to remember he had to grow up without his parents around, "But know this Ace, even if you parents are not around, I'm still here for you, your not alone in this world Ace." she said in a voice that a voice that mother to tell there kids that there cheering them on.

Ace began to tear up of her kind words and smiled, "_Thank you, miss Johanna,_" he replied, "_And I will do my best, and keep Dawn safe and happy, that I promise you_." he replied, he then heard the announcement for the comepitition. They both bid farewell and the call ended.

Johanna had one thought running through her mind, '_Good luck, both of you._"

*JUBILIFE CITY*

Ace, Dawn and a few people who entered the hunt are now at the Jubilie City main area, infront of the contestant were a big stage and the host and the company director of the Poketch hunt, "Hello there everyone, and welcome to another Poketch hunt today," he announced, then the crowed cheered on the soon to be event, "Now, today we have 8 challengers today, and by the looks of things, today will be hot passion one," the crowed cheered again, "Now to explain, you will get one map and find 3 ticket to win, once you get the ticket, you have to get back here and show me that you found all of them, and as always there are two winners, don't worry there's always next time." he explained, " Now go receive your map and get ready."

The contestant then went and got there map and got ready at the starting line with there parthner Pokemon, they stood there waiting for the start of the hunt, no sooner they heard a honk from a air horn that signaled the race, all the trainers were already gone from the starting line, except one.

Ace was standing there reading the location of his ticket, he then heard people calling out to him, "Come on kid, go for it!" "What are you standing there for!" "Come on, show some action!" Ace sigh and couldn't care less what they say, he picked up Turtwig and held him in his arms then dashed out of sight leaving a stunned crowd speechless, '_They're doomed_.' '_He's going to win for sure_' '_That kids got strong legs._' they thought.

Dawn and Piplup had found 1 ticket and now heading to find the second one, "Wow this is really easy, right Piplup?" she asked her starter.

**"Piplup. (You said it.)** he responded, they then noticed Ace running past them leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Wow, he's fast." she asked.

*ROUTE 218*

Ace with his Turtwig in his arms was now at the first location for his ticket, "Hm...nothing here, unless," he glance at the lake, "It's down there." he said dryly with a twiching eye, he sighed and told Turtwig to wait on the surface for him, he then removed his shirt, sweater, scarf, headphone, phone and his rings then dived into the lake.

Ace took a moment to find the ticket and found nothing, he was about to surface when the sunlight from above shined on something that caught Ace's attention, he swam deeper and found a ticket who seem to be waterproof, he took it and resurfaced with his first ticket in hand, "-cought- What kind of hunt is this?" he said.

**"Turtwig. (Beats me.)** Turtwig answered.

Ace then put back his clothing and belonging back on and took off runnig with Turtwig on his back.

*JUBILIFE CITY*

Dawn had found her seconds ticket and was now heading for her last one, '_This is really fun._' she thought, she then spotted Ace running towards her, "Hey Ace how's it go-" she was cut off when Ace ran past her, she was a little dumbfounded of what happened, twice. '_Was he wet?_' that was the only thing she thought in her mind.

Ace now made it to his second destination, '_An ice cream parlor? really?_' he then entered and notice one costumer there, she was having trouble deciding what to buy.

"hmm, what should I buy, the chocolate looks good, but there's also the strawberry, what to choose." Ace and the owner sweatdropped at the women, he then went and search the store for the ticket.

'_Nothing here._' he was about to head out when the same women stopped him.

"Excuse me, are you looking for something?" she asked, the women was a bit taller then Ace, he was about near her shoulder in height.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a ticket, but I can't seem to find it." he said.

The women then pondered the thought of where his ticket might be, she then took another lick of her vanilla ice cream in her hand. she then took a closer look on the wrapper around her ice cream, "Is this the one your looking for?" she asked Ace, he looked at it and it was indeed the ticket, it was used as a wrepper for her ice cream.

"Yes, that's the one, can I please have it." Ace ask politely and clappeds his hand together. She smile on how he asked her politely and handed him his ticket, "Thank you, by the way, the name's Ace, Ace Fudo," he introduced.

"And I'm Cynthia Shirona." she introduced. Ace then bid farewell to her.

"By miss Shirona! I gotta go now!" he then took of running and headed for his last location.

Cynthia finished her ice cream and went to the main area to see the winner of the hunt. '_I sure hope he wins'_

Ace was now at his final destination and was now panting, "-pant- This -pant- got to be -pant- the place," he then look around and found nothing in sight, Turtwid got of his back and began to search, Turtwig then looked up and called Ace, "Hm? What's wrong Turtig?" he asked.

Turtwig pointed his head up, **"Twig. (Look up.)**, Ace looked at the direction that Turtwig pointed and what he saw angered him.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" he yelled, at the top of the tower was a flag and his ticket tapped on top, Ace was now about to lose it, but held it in. He then began climbing the tower and soon made it on top, he took the ticket and was about to head down when he spotted someone on top of the T.V station roof. He saw a redhead looking towards him.

Ace was caught off guard as a strong wind blow him of the tower.

Ace was now falling towards the ground in a speeding rate, '_Dammit, I let my guard down,_" he scolded himself, '_I need to do something, but what._" then he had an idea, he focused some energy in his left hand and fired red ice downwards thus creating an ice slide, he then landed with no harm to his body, "That was a close one, come on Turtwig, we gotta go." Turtwig then jumped on top of his head and Ace began running.

The redhead sighed, she had her doubt but his action had proven her wrong, "You really are interesting, Fudo." the redhead then walked away from her location.

Ace and Turwig was now nearing the finished line and saw Dawn was there already, '_So she got here first, doesn't matter, second place is good too._" he then made past the finished line, after he past it the buzzer rand that anncounced that the hunt was over.

"Congratulation! We have our two winners, Ace Fudo and Dawn Berlitz!" the director exclaimed, then the crowed erupted into cheers, Dawn waved at the crowed while Ace waved lazily, after the winners was annouched they sawn the remaining contestant returned. The director Called Ace and Dawn to up the stage to receive there Poketch.

Ace and Dawn made it up the stage with there partner Pokemon in front of them. "Now, as promised you may choose a color you like for your Poketch."

"I like mine in pink please." she asked

"I'll take mine in blue with crimson lining." Ace requested.

The director the went and picked the Poketch that the winners requested and handed to them, "Here you go, your very own Poketch." **(A/N Plainum version Poketch)**

"Thank you." they said, then the crowed begen to clap for the winners on there victory

=20 minutes later=

Ace and Dawn was now at the Pokemon center and was now going to rest up, "Excuse me Nurse Joy, may we have a separate room please?" Ace asked.

"Why separate, not comfortable sleeping with a pretty girl." Dawn teased. Ace then blushed and look away.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one room with two beds right now." Nurse Joy informed. Ace sighed and accepted the key and headed for there room.

After getting change Dawn was now wearing a long sleeve and long pants pink PJ, Ace wore a blue shirt with red short that has blue flame on it. They got to in bed and was about to sleep when Dawn spoke, "Hey Ace," she called out to him and he responded with a 'hm', "why were you wet today?" she asked.

Ace sigh then answered, "Because I had to jumped in a lake, went to a ice cream parlor and climbed a tower to get my ticket." he replied.

"Really? All we did was answered a yes or no question to get it." she replied.

Ace's eyes shot wide open and sat up, "NANI?!" he yelled, he was the only one that had to do all the crazy things to day, "How is that fair." he then cried anime tears.

"I don't know," Dawn replied, "But let's go to sleep now." she yawned, "Good night."

Ace then rested his head on the pillow, "G'night." they then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**And that's a wrap on chapter 3, now time to see how our stars think.**

**Ace: I freaking hate you right now.**

**Me: Suck it up, your the protagonist of this story.**

**Ace: Still not fair.**

**Dawn: I enjoyed it.**

**Me: See**

**Ace: Whatever**

**Me: And next chapter we'll be introducing a new character**

**Ace &amp; Dawn: Who?**

**Me: Can't tell, secret**

**Ace &amp; Dawn: Aww no fair**

**Me: you two really are in sync, alright BYE and remember to review**

**Ace &amp; Dawn: BYE!**

**Me: Wow...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to "A Different Path In Sinnoh", like I said in chapter 3, there is going to be someone new in this chapter and hope you stick around and enjoy.  
**

**Ace Fudo: 15**

**Dawn: 13**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"pokemon talking"  
**

_**'pokemon thinking'**_

*location*

**[flashback]  
**

**Pokemon Attacks,Ability**

* * *

** Chapter 4: The Flame And The Shade.  
**

*JUBILIFE CITY*

It was 5:15AM in Jubilife and the sun has yet to rise, everyone was sleeping soundly in there bed, all except Ace who was now waking up from his slumber. Ace had always wake up early so he can do his daily workout routine.

Ace got out of bed and exited the bedroom without waking Dawn up. He had already changed in a simple blue t-shirt and blue jogging pants with red lining, he also have his wireless headphones and his new phone with him. Ace made it out of the hallway and it seems that Pokemon center haven't opened yet, he then went outside to start his jog.

Once he was outside, he noticed that he was the only one awake. Most people would still be asleep, he then did a few stretches for a warm-up to avoid cramps. After he was done, he then started jogging towards North of Jubilife while listening to a song he downloaded yesterday.

**(Song: ONE OK ROCK-RE:MAKE)(I DO NOT OWN THE SONG)**

As he's jogging he's listening to the beat of the music, he made it past the used-to-be stage that he won in the Poketch hunt yesterday. He then made it all the way in the northen parts of Jubilife City, after he made it he then made a u-turn and jogged South. He then stopped in front of the T.V station, his thoughts was still focused on the red head he saw on the roof top.

After staring at the the station for a while, he then went back to jogging, he then past the ice cream parlor that he found his secong ticket. '_That reminds me, I haven't seen miss Shirona after the Poketch hunt._" he thought about his meeting with her, "_She was really...nice._" his thought was interupted when he hit a lamp post. "Ow! Dammit, I let my guard down again," he said as he rub his bloodied nose.

He then got up and continued his jogging, ignoring the pain, he made it to the southern part of Jubilife and turned again. then the song switch to his favorite.

**(Song: BAD APPLE)**

After a while as he made the 15th lap, it was 5:55AM right now. As he continue jogging his nose still hurt from the lamp post, but he still ignorde the pain. The sun was beginning to rise and people are waking up, when he was jogging he was met with many stares of random people, everywhere he goes he was stared.

**(Sond ended)**

After he was done with his 20th lap he walk back to the Pokemon center. Once he entered, he was stared again. Every trainer stared at him except Nurse Joy, who's doing her job. He continued walking to his room, ignoring the stares. Once he made it, he saw that Dawn was still asleep. He checked his time on his phone and it reads 7:45AM, he decided to let her sleep for a little while he grab his clothes and hit the shower.

=25 minutes later=

After Ace was done showering and into his normal clothes, he went back to his bedroom. He entered and noticed Dawn wasn't in bed, '_Guess she finally decided to wake up._' he thought. he then went back out and made his way to the cafeteria to get breakfast, once he was there, the same thing again. He went to get a light breakfast to settle down, he got a few pancakes and some oran berry juice with a few slices of tamato berry.

Ace ate in quite in the far corner of the cafeteria, after a few moments of awkward eating he sawn Dawn with her breakfast, he waved her over and she walked on over to him.

Dawn took a seat across Ace and greeted him, "Morning Ace, slept well?" she asked.

"Morning, and yeah I slept well." he aswerd plainly. Dawn became a little worried for Ace, his tone was not the same.

Dawn took a moment before asking, "Ace, you okay?" she asked her friend.

Ace looked at Dawn, he feel like he can trust her. He took deep breath then answered, "Sorry, it's just that I keep getting stared at by a lot of people since this morning," he replied, "It's like, they don't like me here." he then felt more stare by the minute, and getting more awkward, "Just don't look, I don't want to make a scene." he finished and turn his head away from the stares.

Dawn looked around her and what Ace said was true, all eyes was on him, she even saw a few trainers whisper, but could't hear what they said. She then got, "I'll be right back, wait here for a moment." she said, Ace simply nodded and waited for her.

=10 minutes later=

After 10 minutes of waiting, Dawn wasn't back yet, he kept staring down at his plate, not looking up, "Excuse me, may I sit next to you?" he heard a female voice, Ace didn't look up but nodded.

After a moment of silence she decided to start a conversation, "What's wrong? you seem down." she asked him.

Ace sigh then answerd, "You see all the trainers staring at me?" he replied.

She looked around and what Ace said is 100% accurate, "Yes, I see them, what about it?" she asked.

"It's been like this since morning, everybody keep staring at me and whispering about something." Ace replied, feeling more uncomfortable and talking to a stranger.

"Well maybe it's because of this." she placed a newspaper in front of Ace, he looked at the paper and went wide eye of what the head liner was

THE MOST AMAZING HUNT OF ALL TIME: ACE FUDO, FIRST EVER TO COMPLETE THE HARDEST CHALLENGE.

Ace then picked up the paper, he saw a picture of him crossing the finish line. He then turned a page, the next page was him in different areas and it shows him getting every ticket, "What is this?" he asked, still eying the paper in his hand.

"It's what it looks like silly." she replied, "I thought you would know about it, it's the whole reason they are staring, nothing bad about it." she finished.

Ace listen to her, feeling relieved. He turn his head to make eye contact with who to thank, when he finally saw the person he was talking to, he was surprised to find out who he was talking to, "M-miss Shirona, it's you." he exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too, Ace." she said as she drank her tea.

"O-oh, hello again miss Shirona," he said and bowed a little, he was about to continue but was silenced as Dawn came back.

"Ace! I figured it out, I found out why people have been staring you sinc-" she stoped in mid sentence as she noticed someone new sitting with Ace, "Oh, hello there, my name's Dawn Berlitz, but you can call me Dawn." she introduced, she stretch out her hand for a hand shake.

Cynthia smiled and shook Dawn's hand, Ace then spoke up, "If it's about the stare then don't worry about it, miss Shirona already told me." Ace said feeling beter.

"Well I'm glad you're better now." Dawn replied.

After a short conversation, then two trainers got up and walked towards Ace, when they made it one of the trainers started to ask, "You're Ace Fudo, right? The one who did the Poketch hunt yesterday?" a female brunette trainer asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Ace responded.

"Let me just tell that, you were really amazing yesterday." she continued.

"You did that challenge really well, I especially like the one that you climb the tower," said a blond female trainer, "Altough, you falling off startled us a bit." she finished.

Ace was lost for words, he didn't expect to make a big impact from one little challenge, "Well, thank you, but it's no big deal anyway," Ace waved it off like it was nothing.

"We were wondering," the brunette asked, "Can we have your autograph?"

Ace didn't know what tp expect, he never did an aotograph before, "I'm flattered that you ask me that, but I don't have a pen." Ace said.

Cynthia then took out a pen out of her pocket, "Here you can use mine." she said as she give the pen to Ace.

Ace took the pen and took each of there paper and write his name on it with theres.

He wrote for the brunette first.

**To Hana  
**

**Keep on Blazing**

**-Ace Fudo~.**

Ace then sigh for the blond.

**To Maka  
**

**Keep on Blazing**

**-Ace Fudo~.**

By the time finished signing, had a little blush on his fac, '_This is really embarrasing._' he thought. Ace then gave them a smile and said, "Here you go, and have a nice day."

When both Hana and Maka left, Ace sighed in relieved. After a few more minutse more trainers came to greet him, Ace tried his best to keep calm but failing miserably.

=10 minutes later=

After Ace sign all the autograph, he was tired, he never experience anything like that before, "Man, that was tiresome,." he commented.

"You'll get used to it, I also do it too." Cynthia said

Ace then turned to Cynthia, "What do you mean?" Ace asked, confused on why Cynthia would be signing autograph.

"Because I'm the Sinnoh Pokemon chamion." she said plainly.

"Nani!/What!" Ace and Dawn screamed. They are in shocked to know that they are talking to a champion.

"Wow, a champion, how lucky are we, right Ace?" she asked Ace.

Ace was now trembling with excitement, to meet the champion of Sinnoh, "Miss Shirona," he asked, "Will you please accept my challenge to battle me."

Cynthia stared blankly at Ace then smiled, "If you want to challenge me, you have to register and get all 8 gym bagdes and defeat the elite four to battle me." she replied.

Ace nodded. After breakfast Ace went to register to enter the Pokemon legue, he was succecful on doing so. Now they went outside to head to Ace's first gym battle.

Ace, Dawn and Cynthia are now at the East side of Jubilife City, "Well, thanks again miss Shirona." Ace thanked

"I was nothing, really, beside I can't let you be depress like that." she replied.

"Okay then, by Cynthia and we hope to meet you again." Dawn said in which Cynthia nodded.

Ace and Dawn was about to leave when Ace remembered something, "Oh, before I forget, here" he gave back the pen Cynthia lend him, Cynthia took the pen and had an idea on her mind.

"Hey Ace, can you pull up your sleeve." she asked

Ace was confused but did it anyway, "What are you doing?" he asked but soon realized what she was doing.

"There ya go," she had sign her name on his, Ace went and thank her but was cut off when she planted a kiss on his forehead, leaving Ace blushing madly, "Bye now, and keep in touch okay." she winked him good-bye.

After she left, Ace was still blushing. Dawn on the other hand was nodging his side with a face that said 'she liiiiiiikes you'. Ace had enough being embarrassed so he took off running, leaving Dawn behind. "Hey, wait for me!" she exclaimed.

=30 minutes=

*OREBURGH CITY*

Ace had made it to Oreburgh City while Dawn manage to keep up, "-pant- couldn't you -pant- slow down -pant- a little." Dawn said.

"And let you keep teasing me, forget it." Ace replied.

Dawn had caught her breath after a minute. As alway, her curiosity piped in, "So, Ace, What did Cynthia write on your arm?" she asked,

Ace was about to protest until Dawn plead him with Poochyena eyes, '_Dammit!'_ he cursed his weakness for falling into the trap, he then rolled up his sleeve, "Here, this is what she wrote." he showed Dawn his autographed arm.

Dawn looked at the autograped arm and saw Cynthia's name written on it, she also noticed a few numbers below his arm as well. She looked at it a little closer until she realized what she wrote. "Oh my Arceus! Ace, Cynthia wrote her phone number here!" she exclaimed.

"Huh!?" was Ace could only respond, he then looked at his arm carefully and what Dawn said was true. Under her name are her numbers, Ace took a moment to think. "It doesn't matter, she'll probably forget about me anyway," Ace stated, knowing he's just another random person she met, "Come on, we're heading to the gym."

Dawn then followed Ace, she was a little depress of what Ace said to himself. She wanted to know how Ace would treat a lady, but Ace shot down the chance of doing so. After a few moment of walking in awkward silence, Dawn decided to break the ice, "Ace? Why do you avoid relationship conversation?" she asked.

Ace kept walking, avoiding eye contact, after a minute of silence, Dawn walked up and stoped in front of Ace, "Alright, i've had it! Unless you tell me what's wrong or I'm not taking another step!" she exclaimed and spread her arm out.

Ace looked at her for a moment, he then closhed his eyes and sigh, "You want an answer, fine. The reason why I avoid relationship is because..." he trailed off.

"Because?" Dawn pressured, leaning closer for an answer.

"BECAUSE I NEVER HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND WAS NEVER THE ONE TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE BEFORE!" Ace shouted and his face flushed red of embarrassment. He then turned away from Dawn to hide his face and kept silent.

Dawn was staring at Ace with a blanked look, she walked up to Ace and place a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Ace, it'll be fine. I know you'll find someone." she reassured him.

"-sigh- I don't know what girls see in me, I'm not that good looking. I'm just..., forget it." he then started walking towards the direction towards the gym, "Come on, let's forget about it."

Dawn looked follwed Ace, '_Ace...are you really happy, or are you just afraid._" she thought.

After awhile they walked till they made it in front of the Oreburgh gym, they spotted someone standing outside of it and went up to him, "Excuse me, why are you just standing out here?" Ace called out to the stranger. He then turned around and face who was calling out to him.

He smiled and said, "Sorry about that, but the gym's closed for today due to the gym leader is not here right now." he answered. "Oh and where are my manners, my name is Shade, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi there, my name's Dawn Berlitz," she introduced herself.

"And my name is Ace Fudo, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Ace replied.

Shade is a bit taller then Ace, he seems to be 19-years old, his clothing is most consistently black and white. He wears a black beanie with a white Pokeball symbol on it, a plain white shirt, black sweater/vest, a Xtransceiver on his left wrist as well as a couple black scrunchies on his right wrist with a single red scrunchy in the middle of all of them. He had shorts that reached Mid-Calf and some black shoes that had a half Pokeball on the tip of his shoes.

"It's nice to meet you two, but like I said, the gym leader is not here right now, what do you say we head over to the Pokemon center to catch up." Shade asked. Both Ace and Dawn nodded then head towards the Pokemon center.

Once the three made it, they were greeted by Nurse Joy, "Welcome to the Pokemon center, may I heal your Pokemon?" she asked.

"No, we're fine right now," Dawn replied, they then walked to a table to talk.

Ace and Dawn sit beside eachother while Shade sit across them, "Now then," Shade started, "What are you two traveling for?" he asked.

Dawn went and answered first, "Well I'm on a journey to enter in a Pokemon contest to become top coordinator."

"Well that's a nice dream," Shade complemented, he then turned to Ace, "And what about you?" he ask Ace.

"I guess I want to battle miss Shirona, that's what I'm doing right now." he answerd simply. Shade looked at him for a moment before saying.

"When you mean Shirona you mean Cynthia Shirona, right?" Shade asked, to make sure he heard it right.

Ace nodded, "Yeah, I challege her to have a battle, but she said I have to get 8 badges and defeat the elite 4 to challenge her." Ace replied, Shade then had a smirk on his face, "What's so funny?" Ace asked confused.

Shade then let out a small chuckle before replying, "Sorry, it's just that your really funny, and kinda an interesting person." he said with a sly smile.

"That's trange, usually I find things interesting, and looks like I'm right." Ace replied, "By the way, where is the gym leader?"

"He's at the Oreburgh mine right now, why?" Shade questioned.

"I want to meet him before my battle, I wanna know who I'm battling against." Ace said, he looked at Shade hoping to get an answer.

Shade eyed him for a moment, '_Hm, this kid got brains for a rookie, maybe..._' Shade the answered, "Alright then, follow me then." Shade said as he got up, Ace then got up andasked Dawn if she wanted to come or not.

"Hey Dawn, you wanna tag along?" Ace asked.

"No thanks, besides I gotta practice for my first contest." she replied and took out her Pokeballs.

"Alright then, I guess i'll see you later then." Ace said and Dawn nodded.

They headed outside and Dawn head behind the Pokemon center to practice while Ace and Shade headed towards the Oreburgh mine. It was quite when the two were walking until Shade broke the silence, "So, is Dawn your girlfriend?" Shade asked with a smirk.

Ace anticipated this and quickly replied, "No." he was getting tired of this, "Can we just hurry, I wanna speed this up." he asked.

"Hold on there cowboy, what's the rush we have all day." Shade replied, "Besides, she cute, but not my type. She's more like into you if you ask me."

Ace sighed and ignored his comment and continued walking. They soon made it to an entrace of the Oreburgh mine, they saw and miners with pickaxes and shovels exiting the cave. The two trainers confronted the youngest miner pushing a cart with a stone in it, "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but I'm looking for the Oreburgh gym leader." Ace asked.

The miner then turned to the two trainers standing in front of him, "Hi there, if your looking for the gym leader you already found him," he replied, "The name's Roark, and I look forward to your challenge. But unfortunately I'm busy as you can see." he gestured towards the cart. "You see this is a fossil i recently dug up and I'm going to bring this to the research center, so in the meantime the gym's closhed for today."

"Okay, I understand." Ace replied.

"By any chance that fossil is a skull fossil?" Shade asked.

Roark was suprised to see someone other then him figured out the identity of the fossil, "Why yes it is, you have a good eye there." Roark complemented.

Shade rub his neck sheepishly, "It was nothing, I can tell because it's the same fossil Pokemon I have." he replied.

At this comment Ace became interested, "By the way, what Pokemon you have on your team Shade?" Ace asked.

"If you wanna know, you'll have to battle me." Shade replied as he hold out a Pokeball in his hand. Ace grinned and took out his own Pokeball, they both headed to an open wide area to battle. This cause all the workers and miners to stop there work and wacth the battle. Roark is standing in the middle as referee.

"Alright, this will be a 1-1 battle between," Roark accounced.

"Ace Fudo." Ace answerd.

"Shade."

"Now, both trainers send out your first Pokemon!" Roark continued.

Ace threw his Pokeball in the air, "Let nature loose Turtwig." Ace called out his Turtwig on the field.

Shade the threw his Pokeball and called out, "Breo let the darknees be known." Shade threw out a Floatzel and gave out a battle cry before taking battle stance.

Roark then raise both his hands and shouted, "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

**And there we go, hope you enjoyed it. I got a little trouble finishing it but i was able to get it done. **

**Please review of what you think.**

**Ace: I have two things to say. 1. WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO TALK ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP. And 2. That was it? I just met him and now I'm batttling him?**

**Me: Trainer's rules, can't argue with that.**

**Ace:-sigh- Fine.**

**Shade: Hi hi, thank for having me here.  
**

**Me: No prop, and thank you Tony0423 for letting me borrow Shade for the story, he's in good hands.  
**

**Ace: yeah right.**

**Me: hush boy, you deserve some love.**

**Ace:-sigh-**

**Me: Okay, bye now.**

**Shade: Laters**

**Ace: Keep on blazing. (listening to music)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi and welcome back to "A Different Path on Sinnoh". I am really liking my progress this story is going right now. Now without any further ado, let the story begin!**

**Ace Fudo: 15**

**Dawn: 13**

**Shade: 19**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"pokemon talking"  
**

_**'pokemon thinking'**_

*location*

**[flashback]  
**

**Pokemon Attacks,Ability**

* * *

** Chapter 5: Ace lost, enter the young knight.**

"Let the battle begin!" Roark shouted to start the battle.

**(A/N play "Sr-71 Good Bye" in the background)**

Ace and Shade had a stare along with there Pokemon. Ace then took the first move, "Turtwig start this off with **Razor Leaf**." Ace commanded.

Turtwig let loose a barrage of **Razor Leaf** at Floatzel, Shade then smirked, "Breo use **Razor Wind to **knock the attack back." Shade's Floatzel use both his fins on his arms to send a **Razor Wind **at the **Razor Leafs** and successfully sending them back to Turtwig. Turtwig had little time to dodge as the attack came speeding towards him.

Ace needed to act fast, "Turtwig use **Withdraw **Now."

Turtwig then use **Withdraw** but fell useless as he got hit with full force of the **Razor Wind **and **Razor Leaf** combo, '_That was smart of him using Turtwig's attack to boost his._' Ace thought, Ace had little option of what to do, Turtwig only know one defensive move and two attack moves. One move was close range while the other was long range, that make's his option pretty limited, '_I'll have to risk this, just like before_." he thought, "Alright Turtwig, charge in like when we fought Starly." Ace ordered and Turtwig took of running towards Floatzel

Shade was intrigued with Ace's action, he then took action aswell, "Breo charge in with **Aqua Jet**." Shade commanded, what Shade didn't know was that he fell for Ace's trap. Ace smirked and need the right moment to strike.

As the two Pokemon came closer, time slowed down for Ace as he held his breath for the right moment. The two came within the 3 inch and Ace sprung his trap, "Now Turtwig, duck then use **Tackle**!" just like before with Starly, Turtwig dug down and hit Floatzel in the chest but barely sending him flying, "Don't let Floazel rest, use **Razor Leaf**." Turtwig then lauch a **Razor Leaf **attack and successfully hitting Floatzel and creating a small dust of cloud around him.

Ace waited for the dust to clear, when the dust died down he was shocked the Floatzel didn't have a scratch on him, "That was a pretty good technique, but Breo ain't going down that easily." Shade said, "Now Breo, end this with **Hydro Pump**." Shade ordered. Then Floatzel fired a massive water torrent staight for Turtwig.

"Turtwig quick use **Withdraw** to lessen the damage." Ace called out. But Turtwig was already hit by the attack and sending him flying backwards and towards Ace. Ace spread his arm to catch Turtwig. He then caught Turtwig and shielded him from the **Hydro Pump**. Ace was send a few feet backwards, he then looked at Turtwig in his arms with swirls in Turtwig's eyes.

**(Song ended)**

Roark raise his right hand and annouce the winner, "Turtwig is unable to battle, Floatzel wins and the winner of this battle is Shade." Roark said, everyone who was wacthing and began to clap and cheer for both trainers.

Shade returned Breo and thanked him for his work, he then went over to the opposite side of the field to check on Ace, "You okay there, you took a massive hit from Breo's **Hydro Pump**." Shade asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Turtwig that I'm worry about." Ace replied as he returned Turtwig back in his Pokeball. "You were amazing, even though it was my first battle I need to train more with my Pokemon." Ace said as he walked back to the Pokemon center.

Ace and Shade bid farewell and thank Roark for using the field. Ace and Shade walked in the Pokemon center, but as soon as Ace stepped in he got strange stares from random people due to him being wet and soaked. "By the way, sorry about that." Shade apologize.

"Don't worry about it, beside i've been worst" Ace replied and towards the front desk, "Excuse me Nurse Joy, i would like my Pokemon to be healed please." he said and took out Turtwig's Pokeball.

Nurse Joy then turned around towards Ace, "Sure thi-" she was cut off as she eyed Ace's current condition, "Oh dear what happened to you." she asked.

Ace shrugged it off, "We were training and I fell in a lake." he lied. Ace didn't want anyone to blame Shade for a little accedent like that.

Nurse Joy then took Ace's Turtwig and headed towards the machine to heal him. "Well be careful next time," she said, "and you should change, you don't wanna catch a cold now."

Ace nodded, "Also may I get a room for the night." he asked Nurse Joy. She then handed him his room key and Ace headed to find his room.

Ace only walked a few feet in the hallway when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and see Shade, "Hey Shade, what up?" Ace asked.

"Why did you lie?" Shade responded, "Why didn't you tell that you were hit a **Hydro Pump**?" Shade asked not sure why Ace would lie.

"I don't know, I don't hold grude against people. Besides it was an accident." Ace replied and headed for his room. '_Let's see, which room is it._' Ace pondered as he keep searching for there room.

Shade was left standing there, thinking of what kind of person Ace really is, '_Ace you really are an interesting person._' that was the only thing on his mind, he then head out to the lobby and wait for Ace.

=5 minutes later=

Shade sat there, waiting for ace to returned as he glance at his Xtransceiver to chack the time, '_Man how long does Ace take to change a simple clothes._' his thougt was interrupted when someone called out to him.

"Hey there, can you help me with something," a someone called out.

He was a young man about a little taller than Shade, he have medium lenght Jet Black hair with bangs covering his face in the middle. He wore a white T-shirt and a black jacket with a hoodie. On his white shirt there was a shield and two knight swords. He also wore blue jeans with a belt that has a logo that says "Knight" on his belt buckle.

He wears a white sneakers with blue lining. On both his wrist was a bracelets of chains with weapons that knight uses from med-evil times. His eyes are blue like Ace and he wears two hair piece and a red ribbon on his hair.**(A/N search Fujimaru Kudo, you'll know what it looks like.)** And he wears a white ring in both his middle finger. On his right ring has a sword while the left has a shield. Lastly he is carrying a white backpack with red lining. "I'm looking for for someone who's currently in this city, have you seen him." he asked.

Ace was walking out of the hall when he noticed Shade was talking to someone, Ace quickly recognized who Shade was talking to, '_Kuso(Dammit), why is he_ here,' Ace cursed his luck and hid back in the hallway, he noticed Shade was about to wave at him. He put his finger near his troaght and waving it horizontally, '_Don't let him know I'm here._"

Shade caught what Ace meant and waited the man's answer, "Ah ha, you were saying?" Shade asked.

"Oh right, I'm looking Ace Fudo. Have you seen him?" he asked.

Shade was a little surprised by his question, '_What does this guy want with Ace, and why is Ace hiding from this guy?_" Shade pondered the thought. "Sorry but I never heard of him." Shade lied in which Ace heard and sighed in relieve.

Shade now sat there waiting for the young man to replied, "I see, i was hoping i could find him here. You see I'm actual-" he was cut off when Dawn showed up.

"Hey Shade have you seen Ace?" she asked.

Ace fell anime-style while Shade facepalmed, "Cover blown." Ace and Shade simultaneously said.

The young man then turned and spotted the person he was looking for, he then got up and walk up to Ace, who was getting up."Hey there, Ace-boy." he greeted.

Ace got a anime-tick mark of the comment, "I told you to never call me that." Ace replied and walk to the table. Shade went and apologize but Ace waved it off. He then took a seat across Shade and Dawn while the young man sat next to Ace. Ace glance towards the two who has clueless expression on there faces, "I'll explain, you see this guy sitting next to me?" Ace gestured towards the young man which he waved hello to them, Dawn and Shade nodded. "Well I like you to meet my older brother, Lance Fudo." Ace finished.

"Hi there." Lance said with a smile.

Dawn and Shade took a full minute too take in what Ace said, after they process the information they were surprised, "WHAT! BROTHER! YOU!" Dawn and Shade shouted. "You mean to tell me that he's your brother!" Dawn continued and pointed a finger at Lance.

"Yup." Ace answered plainly.

Dawn stared at Ace dumfounded while Shade spoke up, "You never told me you have a brother?" Shade said.

"That's because I never mention him before." Ace replied. He then turned to Lance, "Now tell me, why are you here?" Ace asked.

Lance took a deep breath before answering, "I came here for three serious matter," Lance voiced sounding serious. Dawn and Shade were in the edges of there seat while Ace just stared at his brother, "What I wanted to say is..." he trailed off, "which on of these fine ladies you like to be your girlfriend!" Lance exclaimed as he pulled out a small book with pictures a females with there names and phone numbers.

Dawn and Shade fell anime-style while Ace facepalmed. Dawn and Shade sat right back up and eyed Lance, Ace however was beginning to get annoyed by his brother's attemp to hook him up.

"Now tell me Ace, which one of these do yo-OOF!" Lance was cut off when Ace kicked Lance square in the face.

Ace sighed and shook his head, "Why must you keep doing this." he muttered, "Now on to more serious matter, what are you really here for." Ace asked.

As soon as Ace said that Lance got up and his mood changed, "Hey, don't need to be serious all them, live a little why don'tcha. Now the reason why I'm here is to give you a present since Atsuko gave you yours." Lance said as he pointed at Ace's headphone. "And no, it's not a girlfriend. It's different, now where are they." Lance said as he search his backpack. "Ah, here they are." Lance then took out two Pokeballs.

Ace glance towards the two spears on the table then to Lance, "A Friend ball and Dusk ball, what about it?" Ace said as he crossed his arm.

"It's what's inside of them, I caught them while i was traveling Hoenn and Unova." Lance replied. "Well, go on and see what's inside." Lance gestured Ace to release them.

Ace was hesitant, he don't know what might come out of the two Pokeballs, he was soon heard Dawn's opinion, "I think you should do it, besides I wanna see what he got you." Dawn said.

"I also want to see it, don't hold out on us." Shade added.

Ace sighed and took the two spear and got up, "Fine, let's go outside and see it." Ace said. The group then got up and headed outside, Ace is now going to call out his two new Pokemon, "Alright, come on out!" Ace exclaimed as he threw the two balls in the air.

Out came a small humanoid Pokemon with pale white skin, blue hair and a orange horn. The other was a small brown fox with fur around it's neck and small tint of blue around few of it's fur.

Ace then pulled out his Pokedex and pointed at the small humanoid first.

"_Ralts the Feeling Pokemon_," it computed, "_Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people, If it's trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokemon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way_."

Ace then pointed his Pokedex at the small fox, "_No data available_." it computed while showing a question mark sign. Ace was now confused, he then remembered his brother said, "Let me guess, the little fox one is from Unova right?" Ace asked.

"That's right little brother," Lance replied, "If you wanna know I'll update your Pokedex if you want." Lance said.

Ace then raised a brow, "You can do that? How?" Ace asked.

"I learned it from Professor Rowan, he teached me how to. Now do you want the upgrade or not." Lance offered. Ace then handed his Pokedex to Lance who pushed a few bottons and handed it back to Ace, "Done, just like that." he then turned to Dawn, "Want me to upgrade yours too?" he asked.

Dawn then took out her Pokedex and handed to him, "Sure, thank you." she said.

As before, Lance pressed a few bottons and handed it back, "Now problem, a friend of Ace is a friend of mine." Lance replied, he then turned to Shade. "And what about you, you want me to upgrade yours?" Lance asked.

"Nah I'm good." Shade replied. "Besides I got all the bagdes already, I'm just waiting for the tournament to start." Shade said in which Ace heard loud and clear.

Ace then went up to Shade, "So, you are competing in the League aswell huh?" Ace asked. Shade just nodded with a smile. Ace looked down and let out a chuckle, "No wonder, you were this further then me. But, I will not lose to you Shade." Ace said as he pointed his finger in the sky. "I will climb high and soar above all, I will become strong along with my Pokemon. And when I'm at the highest point," he then pointed his finger at Shade. "I will Blaze your world."

Shade have now decided, he was the perfect rival for him, "Your on Ace," He then extented hist fist, "But don't think that you will beat me that easily, remember your still a rookie." Shade replied.

"No worries, when I was young they used to call me the super rookie." Ace said and they both share a staredown while sparks fly between there eyes.

Dawn then let out a cough and caugh both of there attention, "Um Ace, I hate to break it to you but you still haven't registered your other Pokemon yet." Dawn said.

"Oh, sorry. Silly me." Ace replied and then pointed the upgraded Pokedex to the said Pokemon.

_"Zorua the Tricky Fox Pokemon_," it computed, "_To protect themselves from danger, they hide there true identities by transforming into Poeple and Pokemon_."

Ace was intrigued with his brother's selective Pokemon for him, he also noticed that both of them are female and have some decent moves. Ralts has **Confusion**, **Teleport**, **Double Team** and **Disarming Voice**. While Zorua have **Pursuit**, **Fake Tears**, **Fury Swipes** and **Feint Attack**. '_Not bad, you really know how to pick my battle style Lance._" Ace was then cut out of his thought as Zorua rubbed her head againts Ace's leg.

Ace then bend down and petted Zorua, he then noticed Ralts was a little shy. He then hold out a hand towards Ralts, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm your new friend." Ace said in a soft tone. Ralts then made a few steps towards Ace and her hand touched his. On contact Ralts felt warm and friendly aura coming from Ace, she then went and hugged his legs in which Ace took it as a good sign.

"Now then," Lance called out, "time for the last important matter." Lance walked up to Ace, "Ace, what I'm about to ask you is at the ot most importance. Ace Fudo, will you join my team the Knight Round table." Lance asked.

Dawn and Shade are confused at the question while Ace is staring at his brother blankly, he was expecting something but not as like this. "Why would you want me to join? Besides, you know I don't like being a Knight." Ace replied.

"Why not, besides your talent are good enough to be on my-" Lance never got to finish as he was cut off.

"I refuse." Ace replied, "I don't want to join you because, I am gonna defeat you." Ace said.

Lance stare at Ace, hoping to reason with him but found none. "Alright then, how's this. We make a bet, if you lose in the gym battle tomorrow you join me, if you win well you can do what you want. Sounds good?" Lance propose.

Ace thought about to offer, he then agreed, "Alright Lance, but remember I win and you leave me out of your team. Got it." Ace replied. Lance just nodded and head back inside the Pokemon center. Ace retured his two new Pokemon and turned to his friends, "I'll explain everything later, for now let's head back inside."

"Alright, but we want every detail." Shade said.

"You better, because I hate being kept in the dark." Dawn added.

They then headed inside, Ace went and got Turtwig back and they headed to a table, "Alright, what me and my brother were talking about was about a team. The team is consistant of five or more people, the team are belong of one leader. The team compete in battle like Pokemon battle but they added few new things. Those are ranks battle and the other is that you can battle whenever you want when a opposing team challenge you." Ace explained.

"Rank battle is that you can battle team that below or equal to you, or if you defeat the team higher rank then you you took there rank on the spot. But there are rules, you can fight alone or team battle. And you can compete in tournaments and do quests to raise your level, but unfortunately I don't have a team. And that is why Lance wants me to join him." Ace finished.

Dawn and Shade are now staring at Ace in awe, what Ace said took a whole new level in battling. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Dawn asked.

"I accepted Lance's offer, no point in backing down now." Ace replied.

"But if you lose you'll join his team, aren't you afraid you might lose." Shade spoke up.

"I'm not afraid of it, besides I took a risk when i fought you remember.," Ace said then he got up, "Now if you excuse me, I have to train for tomorrow." he then handed Dawn there room key and headed outside.

Dawn and Shade now sit in complete silence, pondering the thought of he might lose and left them. Shade decided to get up and head outside, "Where are you going?" Dawn asked.

Shade looked over his shoulder and said, "To help him train, beside you don't want Ace to join his brother's team don't you." Dawn nodded and was left to think of what to do.

'_What should I do, I don't want Ace too leave. There has to be someway to help, right?_' Dawn then thought of might help Ace, she then took off towards there room.

Shade made it outside and saw Ace training with his Pokemon, Ace decided to go with Turtwig, Ralts and Zorua. Shade headed towards Ace and called out to him, "Hey there, i see that your already training." Shade asked.

Ace turned around and saw Shade heading towards him, "Yeah, I decided to go with them because Starly can't win against rock type. I figured that he digs fossil he might be a rock type gym." Ace said.

"Nice observation, by the way you need a training partner?" Shade asked then took out his Pokeball.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Ace said with a smile.

Shade then threw his Pokeball in the air, "Alright then, Breo let's help Ace train." Shade called out his Floatzel.

Then the two trained this around 8 o'clock and decided that it was good and wait for the results tomorrow. Ace and Shade made it in front of the Pokemon center, "Well, this is where we part. See you tomorrow. Since I live near here I don't need to stay in the Pokemon center." Shade said as we walked away.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." Ace waved him good bye and headed inside. He then went towards there room that there staying.

He made it in front of the door and knocked first, "It's open" Dawn spoke. Ace then entered and saw the room and her clothes spread out on the floor.

Ace raised a brow on what happened while he was gone, "Care to tell me what happened." Ace asked.

"Don't worry about it, you'll see tomorrow." Dawn replied.

"Can't you tell me now?" Ace ask.

"It's a secret~" Dawn replied and winked at Ace. Ace decided to go for a shower before getting dinner, he took the clean clothes and headed to the bathroom.

=15 minnutes later=

Once Ace was done he sees Dawn was sitting on her bed with a sheet of paper, "Hey Dawn, what you doing?" Ace asked

Dawn then took her attention off the paper and looked towards Ace, "Nothing, just writing something. So what you wanna do now?"

"Wanna get dinner together." Ace offered here a hand which Dawn took.

"Sure, I haven't eaten yet." She said and they head to the cafeteria.

=25 minutes later=

After dinner Ace was in his PJ's sitting on his bed with the lights off thinking if the plan, while Ace was thinking he didn't noticed a pair of hands wraped around his neck behind him, "You still thinking about tomorrow?" Dawn asked

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm good enough to beat Roark or not." Ace said.

Dawn then leaned near his ear, "No need to worry, you'll do great. I know it." Dawn reassured him.

"Thanks." was all Ace could say before sleep took over them, there eye lids feeling heavy and both fell asleep in the same bed while Dawn's arms still around Ace.

* * *

**And that is that, hope you like it and happy valentine's day. Remember to review the story, I appraciate it.**

**Also if you have any OC ideas PM me. Also the Ralts and Zorua Ace have are shiny.**

**Ace: I am gonna kill you creator.**

**Me: Why? It's valentine's day, besides it's just sleeping with her. Nothing wrong with that right?**

**Lance: Yeah Ace-boy, enjoy the embrace of the lady.**

**Shade: Ho Ho, luckly i took a picture. This is going on the internet.**

**Ace: Hope you all like it when i burned all of you alive.**

**Dawn: Let them Ace, there just jealous. Besides i kinda enjoyed it, you were really warm. *blush***

**Ace: *blush***

**Me: Okay, that's all for now, bye everyone ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**So**,** did anyone enjoyed chapter 5 I know I did. I really like how this story is progressing, it's about to get more interesting in this chapter. Now, let's begin shall we. Also please please please review, I can handle a little criticize. Please reviewed my story (;-;)  
**

**Sorry, this took a little longer then i thought.**

**Ace Fudo: 15**

**Dawn Berlitz: 13**

**Shade Simmons: 19**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"pokemon talking"  
**

_**'pokemon thinking'**_

*location*

**[flashback]  
**

**Pokemon Attacks,Ability**

* * *

** Chapter 6: Ace vs Roark! The battle that will dicide the path you take.  
**

*OREBURGH CITY*

It was a quite in the city of Oreburgh, the sun haven't risen yet, the people were sleep. All except for one blue haired teen who was now waking up.

He woke up feeling the sleep washed away, he tried to get up but found out he can't, '_Huh, why can't I get up._' he then felt something or more like someone resting on top of him. He lowered his head and flushed red as he saw Dawn resting her head on his chest. '_How the hell did I end up like this!_' Ace thought. he then felt Dawn moved a little in her sleep, he needed to get out of his situation before she wakes up.

Ace reach near his head for the pillow, he soon gently lifted Dawn's head up and carefully slid away and placing the pillow under her head. Ace slowly crept out of bed and let out a sigh of relieve, '_That was a close call, now to do my daily exercise._' Ace then headed to change in his workout clothes.

After changing in his workout clothes he then took one more look at the sleeping figure of Dawn, '_If I lose, I won't be able to travel with her. I need to win today._' Ace was about to head out when he heard Dawn talked in her sleep.

"Ace please don't leave, you have to...win." She spoke in her sleep. Ace had heard the whole thing and smiled a little, now he _have_ to win this. He then exited the room, leaving Dawn alseep in the room alone.

Ace made it outside and as usual, he was the only one awake. He started with a few little stretch to warm up before jogging. After he was done and ready he started jogging, he didn't know where to go, he just kept jogging to where his body wants him to go. he decided to play a song in his headphone to match the mood he was in.

**(SONG: Boulevard of Broken Dream-Green Day. Nightcore Version)**

Ace listen to the song, his heart feeling heavy trying to ponder if the choice he makes is right or not. He soon made it where his body took him, in front of the Oreburgh mine. Ace took a few steps in front of the battle field he and Shade used yesterday, he took his same position, feeling the lost he recieved. '_My first Pokemon battle, and my first loss._' Ace thought to himself.

Ace stood there for a few moments before leaving and continue jogging. He then made it to the spot where he and Dawn first made it to Oreburgh, '_Good times, I guess._' Ace thought. He then took a few steps where he and Dawn stopped where she wanted the reason he don't date, he then let out a small chuckle. '_H__eh she was really persistant yesterday._' he felt his heart getting heavier with every moment he remembered.

"I can't lose, I promised miss Johanna I looked after her." Ace said as he stared towards the sky. He then noticed the break of dawn, feeling the warm sun as he stand there. As he stood there feeling the warmth of the sun, feeling determined to battle. He took a deep breath before shouting like a madman, "ALRIGHT! READY OR NOT HERE I COME ROARK. I DECLARE VICTORY IN OUR BATTLE!" as he finished he then took of running at full speed to finish his exercise.

**(SONG: Over My Head-Sum 41)**

As Ace was running he failed to noticed someone was eyeing him from afar, the one who was eyeing him was none other then Lance. "This battle should be interesting today. Show me what you can do little brother." he said to himself, he then made his way back to the Pokemon center.

Ace was now running and working up a sweat, he also did a few parkour along the way from flipping, jumping and few stunts. He soon stopped in front of the place that will decide his path, he gaze towards the Oreburgh gym the decision that will soon to be decided. '_Just you wait Roark, I will win this no matter what._' after a short while he then started to head back to the Pokemon center.

Ace looked at his Poketch that he and Dawn won together, it reads 7:05AM. He slowed down his pace since it was still early, as he began to enjoyed the scenery around him. He soon made it to the center and headed towards his room.

**(SONG ENDED)**

As he walked towards his room he noticed Lance leaning against the wall, "Morning Ace-boy" Lance greeted.

Ace sighed in irritation, "How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me that." Ace replied.

"I don't want to, besides you are my little brother. Oh and I'll be looking foward to your battle today." Lance commented. Ace just continued on walking towards his room until he felt his brother placed a hand on his shoulder, "Also, if you lose you say bye-bye to your cute little blunette." Lance whispered.

Ace narrowed his eye then started walking again. He soon made it in front of the door to his room, as soon as he opened it he was tackled by Dawn with tears in her eyes, "Ace! Where were you, you scared me when I found out you were gone. I thought you left without saying good-bye." she cried as she embrace Ace.

Ace just sat there in silence before replying, "Sorry Dawn, I shouldn't have scared you like that. I just took a jog that's all," Ace reassured, "Besides, I would never leave without saying good-bye." he then place a hand on her head to comfort her.

They sat there for a minute before getting up, "Now then, let me go shower and get breakfast before my battle, what do you say?" Ace asked.

As Dawn finised wiping her tears and putting up a small smile, "Sure, I gotta shower too. Let's say we meet in 45 minutes." Ace nodded and headed inside to grab some fresh clothes. They then went to take a shower before before breakfast.

= 40 minutes later =

Ace finished early and was heading back to his room, once he entered he walked up to the desk in the room. He then took out a sheet of paper and a pen and started scribbling, '_Let's see, I think i should start off with Zorua then Ralts and Turtwig will be last. __Now for some combination moves we worked up yesterday._' As Ace continued to scribble his vision was covered by two hands.

"Guess who~" voiced a mysterious tone.

"Is it you Dawn." Ace answered.

Dawn let go and puffed her cheek, "Aww how did you know." she pouted.

"Who else sleeps in this room." Ace asked as he stared at Dawn.

Dawn was in comeplete silence, she couldn't come up with a comeback. She then noticed some scribble on a paper, "Hey what's that." she asked, "Are these he Pokemon your gonna use?" she questioned as she took the scribbled paper

Ace then took the paper out of Dawn's hand, "Yup, now let's go get breakfast." Ace said as he crumbled the paper in his hand, he then threw it in trash bin on the other side of the room which he successfully sink. "Three pointer! And the crowed goes wild, Whoo!" Ace cheered.

Dawn giggled at Ace's little excitement over a little throw, '_Ace is really fun to hang out with._' She said in her head, she then followed Ace out of the room and headed to the cafeteria.

They made it towards the cafeteria and grabbed some breakfast. Ace and Dawn got a plate of scrambled eggs, Ace got himself some oran berry juice while Dawn got some pecha berry juice. They then proceeded to a empty table in the middle of the cafeteria.

Once they were seated they have very few to talk about, Dawn just couldn't bare the thought of Ace leaving, '_We only met a few days ago and now he's going to leave._' Dawn thought sadly. Ace noticed she was sad and decided to cheer her up.

"Don't be sad Dawn, remember I made a promise and I intend keep it." Ace said with confidence.

Dawn then looked at Ace and smilled a little, "I know, and thanks. By the way Ace." she spoke.

"Hm? What is it?" Ace asked.

Dawn hesitated for a few seconds before replying, "When you win, will you keep traveling with me?" she asked shyly.

Ace raised a brow, "What are you talking about, of course I will." Ace replied with a smile.

Dawn smiled and nodded, they then continuing on eating until someone greeted them, "Morning you two, I see your up and early huh, Ace." Shade greeted.

"Morning Shade." Dawn greeted.

"Sup Shade." Ace replied as he took a sip of juice.

Shade then took a seat with them and started a conversation. "So Ace, you got your plans all done." Shade asked.

Ace took a moment to think if his battling style worked before answering, "I think so, there are some moves that migh be risky though. But if I play my cards right i might win." Ace replied.

"That's the spirit, just what I expect from my rival. And don't worry I'll be cheering you on." Shade said with his hand ball up into a fist.

"You can do it, I'll be cheering you on too." Dawn added.

Ace nodded and was about to reply until, "GOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIING ACE." Lance greeted with a silly voice. He was about to say something else but was cut off when Ace jumped and kicked him across the room.

Ace then went back and took his seat, "Ignore him, this always happens in the morning." Ace said.

Lance then got up as if nothing happened at all, he then ran towards the table where Ace were. "Why you do that, you hurt my feels bro." Lance whined and cried anime tears.

"Revenge, and for the bet you did." Ace simply replied. "Remember, when I win-"

"Yeah yeah, you want me to stop recruiting you. I get it," Lance cut him off, "but you know, it won't be that bad. You'll like it." Lance said. But Ace glared daggers at him in protest. "Fine, win or lose the bet. That's all i gotta say." Lance then walked towards the exit and headed for the gym.

This cause Shade to asked Ace a question, "By the way Ace, what is Lance like anyway."

As Ace sat there trying to explain how his brother is like, "Hmm, I would say that he's an idiot." this cause Shade and Dawn to sweatdrop, "But, he is a good brother. He's always looking out for me and my little sister, sure he may travel a lot and sometimes rarely show up, but he's still my brother. And if you look under his goofy and silly side he have a heart of justice and serious sometimes."

"Wow Ace, you sure have a reliable brother." Dawn commented.

"Yeah, he is reliable. Although I wish he would stop finding me a girlfriend, besides what do they see in me." Ace said as he lean back in his chair.

Shade brought up his index finder and thumb to his chin to think of Ace's special trait, "Well, there's your facial exprssion and your eyes. That's all I got" Shade thought up.

Ace then turned to Dawn for her answer, "M-me? I um, think your special trait is...your personality I guess." Dawn could only answered,

Ace then looked towards the clock near the wall and it reades 8:30AM. "Come on, we should head to the gym now." Ace called to them.

Shade got up and followed Ace, "Alright, time to see Ace in action."

Dawn then got up and called out to Ace, "Hey Ace you go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Dawn said as she walk towards there room.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Ace asked concered.

"I'll meet you there in a minute." she replied and headed towards there room. Ace was confused of what Dawn wanted to do, he then shrugged and headed towards the gym.

Ace and Shade made it to the gym's entrance, they then saw Lance waiting there. "Hey, what took ya so long." Lance called out.

"We had a lot to talked about," Ace answered, "And I needed a little more time to think of a strategy. And also a plan further ahead." Ace said in a confident tone.

Lance raised a brow on what his brother meant, "So what your saying is, when you win your planning on something afterwards?" Lance asked to confirm of what Ace meant.

"Exactly." Ace responded. They were about to walk in when they heard Dawn called out to them.

"Hey guys, I'm here." they all turned around and was pretty much surprised, Dawn was wearing a pink and white cheer leader outfit with pom pom's in her hand. Shade's eyes buldge up like a dish plate. Lance had a goofy grin on his face while nodging Ace's side. Ace had a twitching eye with his face was five shades of red with a nosebleed. "What's wrong guys, aren't we heading inside?" Dawn asked.

Ace just nodded and let Dawn entered first, he still felt his brother nodging him, "Say one wrong thing and I'll burn you alive." Ace threatened. Lance then backed off a few feet and raise his hands in defence. They then proceeded to enter inside the gym.

Once inside they saw Roark talking to the referee, "Morning Roark, I'm here for my gym battle." Ace greeted. This caught Roark's attention, he then turned to who the voice belong to.

"Oh, morning Ace and h- huh?" Roark was now confused, "Um Ace, is she your personal chee-"

"Don't. Ask." Ace said in a low and deep voice. "Her name's Dawn Berlitz, and no she's not a cheerleader." Roark just dropped the subject and change to another topic.

"Alright then, your here for the gym battle right?" Ace just nodded, "Alright follow me." Roark then lead the group towards the battle field. Once they got there the field have a dirt ground with many boulders around. "This is the battle field we'll be using. You ready Ace?" Roark asked.

"You bet I'm ready," Ace said as he hold up his fist. "Let's get this started." the two then got to there trainer box while Dawn, Shade and Lance are seated above in the trainer's seat. "Hey Dawn, this is your first time watching a real battle right?" Ace called out to her.

"Yeah it is, I'm really excited." Dawn exclaimed. "Alright then." She then started to cheer. "Fight Ace fight, Blaze 'em right. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" she cheered.

Ace sweardropped in Dawn's choice of rhyme's, '_Blaze 'em right?_' Shade was trying to hold in a laugh while Lance is on the floor laughing like a lunatic.

"Bwahahahahahaha, oh this is gold. Hahahaha, you heard her Ace. Blaze 'em., hahaha." Lance then continued to laugh. He was about to continue but was stopped when he got hit by a rock. "OOF!"

Ace sighed and turned his attention to the referee, "Please start the match now." Ace exclaimed.

The referee was a little dumbfounded but nodded. "This will be a 3-on-3 battle between Roark the gym leader and Ace Fudo from Twinleaf Town, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. The battle will be over when all 3 off either side's Pokemon unable to battle, now begin!" the referee raised both his hands.

Roark started first and took out his Pokeball, "Geodude let's go!" Roark exclaimed as he called out his Pokemon.

Geodude appeared in the field and Dawn took out her Pokedex.

"_Geodude the Rock Pokemon. When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. It will not awaken even if hikers step on it. In the morning, this Pokemon rolls downhill in search for food_." the pokedex computed.

Ace thought of which of his Pokemon he should start out first, he then took out his Duskball, "Spread the darkness Zorua!" Ace then called out his blue and brown Zorua and landed on the field.

"The moves all yours Ace." Roark allowed Ace to attack first.

Ace took the chance to attack, "Alright then, Zorua start this off with **Hone Claws**!" Ace commanded. Zorua then proceeded usisng **Hone Claws** to boost his attack and accuracy. "Now chrage in with **Pursuit**!" Zorua then head straight for Geodude with her body glowing dark.

Roark smirked at Ace choice of action, "Pretty clever, but can you handle this. Geodude **Tackle**!" Roark countered. Geodude then charged forward with it's attack.

Both attack met in the middle and after 3 seconds Zorua started to overpower it by a little, Geodude then hopped back in front of Roark while Zorua doing the same with Ace.

"_He's good, guess they don't call him gym leader for nothing._" Ace thought to himself.

"_For his first gym battle he's doing pretty good._" Roark thought.

Ace didn't waste time on calling out another move, "Zorua now use **Glaring Tears**." Zorua then use the combination of **Leer **and **Fake Tears**. The move succeded on landing it's target which lowered Geodude's defence and special defence. "Now use **Feint Pursuit**!"

Zorua then charge in with the attack glowing dark, "Alright Geodude you use **Hidden Power**!" Geodude then created small energy orbs around him before launching them towards Zorua. The **Hidden Power **was about to hit when Zorua disappeared. "Huh!? Where did-" Roark's question was soon answered when Zorua reappeared behind Geodude, which then got hit with full force of **Feint Pursuit**.

Geodude then landed face first on the ground, Geodude was slowly getting up but fell again with swirls in it's eyes. "Geodude is unable to battle," the referee announced, "Gym leader sent out your next Pokemon."

Roark returned Geodude and thanked him for the battle, "You did good Geodude take a good rest," he then took out his next Pokeball, "You did good out there Ace, but can you handle my next Pokemon." Roark then threw his Pokeball on the field. "Onix let's go!" out came of the Pokeball was the rock snake Pokemon, Onix.

Ace then pondered if he should switch Zorua or not, "Zorua, you still okay to continue?" Ace asked his Zorua.

Zorua then turned her head to Ace and gave him a confidence smile, **"****Zo zo(I'm fine)"** she replied.

"Alright then, start this off with **Glaring Tears**!" again Zorua used **Glaring Tears**, the attack hits which lowered Onix's defence and special defence. "Now charge in with **Feint Pursuit **again." Ace commanded.

Zorua chaged forward with the attack towards Onix, "Not this time," Roark commented. "Onix use **Screech**!" Onix obeyed and let out a ear piercing screech. However Zorua disappeared before the move hit, "Not again, Onix use **Dig **now!" Onix then dug below the ground which avoided Zorua's attack. Zorua landed on the field and was now on egde of the current situation.

Ace have to act fast, who knows where will Onix attack, "Zorua stay calm, when Onix is about to attack you make a big jump, got it." Ace advised. Zorua nodded and waited for Onix to strike.

After a few second the battle fiels shook a little, "Get ready, here it come's." Ace warned. As soon as Ace said that the ground below Zorua started to crack, Zorua jumped above and out came Onix. Zorua was now in the air and Onix was closing towards Zorua. "Quick Zorua, dodge it!" Ace commended. Zorua dodged the attack and was now sliding off of Onix's body.

"I don't think so, Onix use **Bind**!" Onix then strech out his tail and took hold of Zorua, he then started to squeeze Zorua thightly.

Ace was now concerned, "Zorua no!" Zorua was now in a tough situation, "Quick Zorua get out of there with-" Ace didn't get to finish as he was cut off by Roark.

"Now Onix use **Slam**." Onix then slammed Zorua towards the ground, causing a cloud of dust to apear. Once the dust was clear it showed Zorua on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Zorua is unable to battle, trainer sent out your next Pokemon." the referee stated.

Ace returned Zorua in her Pokeball, "Thanks Zorua, you did great for your first battle." Ace then stared at Onix, looking for a plan to form.

Up in the trainer seat was Dawn, Shade an Lance. Dawn was a little worried, "Zorua just lost, do you think Ace still have a chance against Roark." Dawn voiced her concern.

"Don't worry, me and Ace trained his Pokemon to tip top shape. It's just that Onix over powered Zorua." Shade reassured her.

"But still, I'm surpised with my brother's choice of moves. **Glaring Tears** and **Feint Pursuit**, did you teach him those?" Lance asked Shade.

"I didn't, this is the first time I saw those kind of combos." Shade replied.

Dawn was now cheering for Ace with more passion at this point, "Come on Ace, you can do it. FiGHT ON!" Dawn cheered.

'_You really do have a smart brain Ace._' Lance said to himself. He then turn his attention back to the field.

Ace had decided to go with his next Pokemon, he then took out a Friendball. "Set the mind free Ralts." then out came Ace's blue haired Ralts, who took battle stance. "Alright Ralts use **Confusion**."

Ralts nodded and started to use **Confusion**, in which launch a psychic energy towards Onix. "Not bad Ace but we ain't through yet." Roark said. "Onix use **Dig** now." Onix followed as command and used **Dig**.

Ralts was now uneasy on where would Onix appear, "Stay calm Ralts, wait for my signal." Ace said to Ralts.

**"Ral (Got it.)"** Ralts responded, then then took caution. The ground started shaking again and soon it started to crack.

"Now Ralts use **Teleport**." Ace commanded, as soon as Onix came out of the ground. Ralts has use **Teleport** to dodge to incoming attack, Ralts then reappear next to Onix a few feet away. "Now use **Migical Voice **Ralts." Ralts then summon **Magical Leaf **and combined it with **Disarming Voice**, the attack then hit Onix dead on target thanks to the **Magical Leaf **and **Disarming Voice**.

Roark gritted his teeth on the attack being hit, '_Damn, Ace is really good. Especially with those combo moves._' Roark thought. "Alright Onix use **Rock Throw**!" Roark called out. Onix then swung his tail back and hit a few boulders and launching them at Ralts.

"Stay calm Ralts and use **Teleport**," Ralts then use **Teleport**, avoiding many rocks approaching. Ralts reappear this time behind Onix, "Now use **Magical Leaf**." Ace commanded. Ralts then shot out purple leafs and shoot it at Onix, hitting the rock snake Pokemon in the head.

Roark knew Onix won't last much longer so he has to at least get one hit on Ralts. "Onix use **Slam **now!" Roark shouted, Onix then gathered the last energy he had left before fainting and slam his tail at Ralts, in which took Ace and Ralts by surprise. The attack sent Ralts straight towards Ace's side of the field.

Ace spread his arms to catch Ralts apon landing, he soon caught Ralts and saw that she had fainted. "Both Onix and Ralts are unable to battle," the referee raised both his hands. "Now sent out your last Pokemon."

Ace returend Ralts while Roark returned Onix, they both praised there Pokemon and let them take a rest. Now both Ace and Roark have one Pokemon each, they then took out there Pokeball and turned into a stare down.

Up in the trainer seat Dawn was now uneasy and worried, Shade was deep in thought while Lance is eating popcorn and enjoying the show. "How can you be so easy going about this," Dawn turned to Lance, "Ace and Roark both have one Pokemon each while your here munching on popcorn." Dawn said to Lance.

He continued munching on his popcorn, only to be taken by Dawn, "Hey, my popcorn." Lance complained. He then got a smack from Shade on the head, "Oww, what was that for." Lance continued.

"How can you not take this seriously," Shade commented, "Your brother is battling while you not giving a damn about it." Shade said as he took a bite of the popcorn.

Lance leaned back and cross his arms, "It's not my place to cheer him on, besides this is a bet remember." Lance said to the two. He then looked towards Ace, "I'm just sitting here waiting for the outcome," he then turned his attention back to Dawn and Shade, "Like what you two are doing." Lance finished with a smirk.

Shade kept eating the popcorn but while Dawn refocus her attention towards the battle field, "Come on Ace, you can do it." Dawn cheered. Shade just gave a thumbs up for good luck while still eating the popcorn.

Back on the field Ace heard Dawn encourage him to do his best, '_Thanks Dawn, I'll do what it takes to win__._' he thought to himself. "Alright Roark this is it," Ace called out. "Time to end this! Turtwig let's finish this!" he then threw Turtwig's Pokeball on the field.

"That's what I like to hear," Roark responded, he then threw his Pokeball on the field. "Cranidos let's go!" Roark shouted.

Both Pokeball was sent towards in the middle of the field and collided with one another, apon contact the two spears then release there respected Pokemon. Turtwig came out with his head against a small greyish blue dinosaur.

Dawn then took out her Pokedex and pointed at Roark's final Pokemon. "_Cranidos the Head Butt Pokemon. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutt._" the Pokedex computed.

"That Cranidos seems strong," Dawn commented, she then turned to Shade. "Do you think Ace can defeat it?" she asked.

Shade was now pondering on Roark's Cranidos, "True Cranidos does seems strong, but we need to have faith in Ace." Shade replied, he then reach for the popcorn but grabbed nothing but air. He looked down on his lap and it was gone, "Hey!" Shade then turned to his left, he saw Lance finished all the popcorn and let out a purp, with a content smile on his face.

Back on the field Ace is now very cautious, "Turtwig jump back and use **Razor Leaf**!" Ace commanded. Turtwig the jump back and launch many leafs.

"I don't think so, Cranidos use **Flamethrower**!" Roark commanded, Cranidos then spew out flames from it's mouth and burning all the leafs and shot staight at Turtwig. "Sorry but my Cranidos won't go down that easely, i've faced many trainers using grass type so i thought of a plan to counter it." Roark said with pride.

Ace gritted his teeth, his game plan was thrown off. '_Great there goes plan A, my only choice left is my trump card._' Ace thought to himself. '_Alright then, I'll risk it_.' Ace then decided to use his secret weapon. "Okay Turtwig we're switching to our trump card, first start this off with **Withdraw**!" Ace commanded.

**(Insert: Last resort-Nightcore.)**

**"Twig Turtwig.(On it.)" **turtwig got up from the **Flamethrower **and used **Withdraw **to raised his defence.

"Alright, now charge in towards Cranidos!" Ace commanded. Turtwig took off runnig towards Cranidos and following the plan. "Now use multiple **Razor Leafs **attack!" Turtwig then launch a massice barrage of leafs while running towards Cranidos.

"Still using **Razor Leafs **huh, Cranidos use **Flamethrower**!" Roark commanded, Cranidos wasted no time on spewing it's attack and burning the many leafs.

Ace's plan was slowly working now, he needs to be careful on this one. '_So far so good, now to keep it up._' Ace thought. "Now Turtwig circle around Cranidos and keep using **Razor Leafs**!" Turtwig then turned left and circle Cranidos and kept using **Razor Leafs**.

"Do you think that's going to work, Cranidos dodge the leafs and charge at Turtwig using **Headbutt**!" Roark commanded, Cranidos had dodge several leafs and used **Headbutt**, the attack hit and Turtwig was send flying towards a boulder. Turtwig crashed into the boulder and created a cloud of dust, the dust cleared and revealed Turtwig is still standing. "What? How did Turtwig manage to take that?" Roark questioned.

Ace then smirked, "You forgot that my Turtwig used **Withdraw** before charging in," Ace answered, Roark facepalmed himself on forgeting something so simple. "Now Turtwig keep up the **Razor Leafs **all around!."

Turtwig then continued on launching many **Razor Leafs **towards Cranidos, he then turned right and kept on attacking. "Not this time, Cranidos use **Flamethrower **at all the leafs." Roark commended, Cranidos kept using **Flamethrower** and burning all the leafs, leaving nothing but ashes.

After about a few more attacks Cranidos managed to hit Turwig on his legs, thus stopping him from running. Cranidos is now walking towards Turtwig to finish the battle. Just then Turtwig started to glow with a green aura, "Is that what i think it is?" Ace questioned.

Up in the trainers seat Dawn was suprised and what is happening, "What's happening to Turtwig?" Dawn asked the two male friends.

Shade was the first to spoke, "What you're seeing there is **Overgrow**, it's Turtwig's ability that kick in when his health is low."

"That's not all, it also boost all grass moves Turtwig knows." Lance added. "Damn, luck is on Ace's side today."

"I don't think it's luck," Dawn said. the two then stared at Dawn for her answer. "I think it's there determination not to lose." Dawn finished. They then looked back at the field on what is Ace's next move.

Ace now have the advantage, now he can put his final touch in his plan. "Alright Turtwig this is it, now use **Grass Pledge**!" Ace shouted as he thrust his arm forward.

Turtwig then summon a massive spinning leafs all around Cranidos, "How is that possible, **Grass Pledge **shouldn't be able to summon this many." Roark said.

Ace dicided to answer Roark's question, "The reason why that there is many leafs because, I teached Turtwig to control the burned up leafs that your Cranidos burned. Now I have Cranidos right where I want it," Ace said. "Now Turtwig control all the leafs to attack Cranidos." Ace commanded.

As command Turtwig controlled the all the leafs and attacked Cranidos, "Don't stop just yet, use **Razor Pledge**!" Turtwig then use the combination of **Razor Leaf **and **Grass Pledge** to form a massive giant tornado of leafs, the attack hit Cranidos head on and created a massive cloud of dust.

The dust soon cleared and showed Cranidos barely standing, "Looks like we're not finished yet," Roark stated. "Now Cranidos let's finish this with **Headbutt**!" Roark commanded. Cranidos then took off charging towards Turtwig.

"Alright then, Turtwig counter them with **Tackle **full power!" Ace commanded, Turtwig took off as well and preparing for the attack.

Both Pokemon came dashing closer, soon both collided and shook a few dust around them. After holding the attack for about ten second both Pokemon started to back away, everyone is waiting with anticipating breath to see who will fall first. Turtwig Glared at Cranidos and Cranidos glared back, after a short while Cranidos flinched and fell forward with swirls in his eyes.

"Cranidos is unable to battle Turtwig wins," the referee anounced. "and the victor goes to Ace Fudo from Twinleaf Town."

After the referee anounced the winner the gym fell into a deep silence, after a few seconds Ace erupted cheering, "YOSHAAAAA, I did it! I WON, in your face Lance" Ace shoted as he pointed to Lance. He then run out in the field and picked up Turtwig, "We did it Turtwig, we won." Ace praised his starter Pokemon.

**"Tur, Turtwig!(We won, we won!)" **Turtwig let out a content cry. Roark smiled and returned Cranidos and praised him for battling hard, he then walk out on the field and head towards Ace. Ace then head towards Roark with Turtwig in his arms.

They soon met in the middle of the battle field and Roark extended his hand, "That was a great battle Ace, you really took battling to a whole new level." Roark complemented.

"Thanks but the Pokemons are the one who deserve the win, beside I wouldn't have won if it wasn't for them." Ace then extended his hand and shook Roarks hand firmly.

The referee then walk towards the field holding a wide hexegon box with a gym badge and a badge case. Roark kindly took both the ithems from the referee, "Here you go Ace, i present to you the Coal badge."Roark extended his hand showing the prove of defeating him, Ace then kindly took the badge from Roark's hand.

"Thank you Roark, this means a lot." Ace thanked.

"And here's a badge case for you." Roark then give a wide blue and red hexegon case with a Pokeball symbol in the middle, Ace happily took it and thank Roark for the case.

"Thanks again Roark," Ace bowed. "See ya and keep on blazing." Ace said his signature catchphrase and bid good-bye. Roark waved Ace farewell and headed the opposite direction. Ace then took out Turtwig's Pokeball and returned him.

Ace soon met his friends when he walked out of the gym, Dawn was the first to congratulate him. "Congratulation on winning Ace!" Dawn exclaimed happily as she gave Ace a big hug.

"Congrats Ace, just what I expect of my rival." Shade then gave Ace a fist bump.

"Thanks Shade," Ace replied, he then turn his attention to Lance. "Well it looks like I won the bet, what do you say to that Lance." Ace taunted.

Lance had his head down a little, covering his eyes. He then looked up and replied, "Congrats~~~ now you can get a girlfriend, I expect at least three girlfriends from you" Lance replied with a goofy voice. Only to be met with Ace's fist to the face.

"Can't you take this seriously!" Ace yelled. He then huffed out of breath due to his brothers childish side.

"Hahaha just messing with ya," Lance laughed, "but yeah congrats little bro." Lance then spread his arms for Ace to hug. Ace accepted the hug and it lasted about 5 seconds. Then Ace was flung over Lance's shoulder and towards the ground. "You let your guard down, how can you expect to get a lady if you can't-AHHHHHHHHh" Lance let out a high pitch scream as he was kicked in the groin.

"-sigh- Same old Lance," Ace muttered through his breath, "Alright then, let's head back to the Pokemon center." Ace said. They then soon headed towards the Pokemon center, while Ace drag Lance by the feet.

They soon made it half way there when Shade decided to speak, "Hey guys," he called out to them, "can you head on back without me. I got some stuff to take care of." Shade said.

Ace was confushed with this but he didn't seem to be bothered, "Sure, I don't see why not." Ace replied. "Just make sure you get back to see us leave okay?" Ace said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Shade replied as he made his way towards his house. Ace and Dawn continued there way back, while Lance regained his composure during the way.

They soon made it to the Pokemon center and Ace headed to the front counter, "Excuse me Nurse Joy, I would like my Pokemon to be heald."

"Why certainly," she said, Ace then gave Turtwig, Ralts and Zorua's Pokeball to Nurse Joy. "It will only take a moment, please wait until then." she said.

Ace then went towards a table at the lobby, he soon sat down with Dawn and Lance. "Well, all we can do now is wait then we're off." Ace said.

"Say's you," Lance replied with a bored expression, "come on little brother, just one peek at it." Lance persuade.

Ace let out a sigh, he knew what his brother's next motive is, "Um Ace, what's he talking about?" Dawn asked confused.

Lance decided to answer her question, he then took out the same notebook from yesterday, "To choose his girlfriend!" Lance exclaimed contently.

Ace have had enough and took matter into his own hands, he attempted to kick Lance in the face, but only to be blocked by him. "Why do you always have to do this, I am perfectly capable of finding my own girlfriend." Ace said.

"If your so capable then where is she, I don't see her." Lance restored.

"I'm stille looking." Ace shot back, he then tried to punch Lance in the face, but only to be blocked again.

Dawn then took the notebook and started to look through them, after a while the two brother are now fighting like little chibi idiots, while Dawn on the other hand looked through all the pictures. She then clear her throat to stop there fighting, "You know Ace, these girls are actually good candidates you know." Dawn said.

"See, she knows what I'm talking about." Lance agreed.

Ace couldn't believe what she's saying, he then thought of one solution to end this. "I can't believe this, Dawn you..." Ace trailed off. "Your sweet innocent heart and soul have been corrupted." Ace exclaimed as he pleaced his hands on his head.

There was a moment of silence before Lance drop to the floor laughing. "Bwahahahahahahaha, really that's your excuse. Your are really cracking me up bro. Hahahahahahaha." Lance laughed.

Dawn just sat there with a clueless expression on her face, '_Oooooookay, this is awkward._' she said to herself.

After a while Ace heard Nurse Joy called out to him, she informed him that his Pokemon is at full health.

He then received his Pokeballs and headed back, but was stopped by Nurse Joy. "You two are really funny, young love." Nurse Joy said.

Ace tured bead red in embarrassment, "I-I-It's not like that," Ace nervously replied, "it's not what you think." Ace said. He then went and called to Dawn to get there backpacks.

After getting there backpacks, Ace returned the keys and headed outside. Once they mad it out they saw Shade with a backpack on his back with a smile on his face. "Hey Shade," Ace called out. "what's with the backpack." he ask

"From what I can say, I want to travel with you." Shade said.

Ace was surprised by his decision, he didn't expect Shade to travel with him. "Really? Why?" Ace asked.

"Something tells me that if I hang out with you, fun stuff happens. Besides, you interest me to no end, and your really fun to hang around." Shade answered with and close his eyes. "I want my life to be interesting," he then opened his eyes. "I want to travel with you." Shade stated with a smile.

Ace took a moment before replying, "Sure, why not. The more the merrier I'd say," Ace then extended his and. "It's good to have you traveling with us." Ace said.

"It's my pleasure." Shade reply and shook Ace's hand. Dawn then put her hand on top of there's.

"Don't forget about me, I'm part of this too you know." Dawn said.

Ace then scrath the back of his head with his free hand, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Ace replied. "Alright then let's g-"

"Wait one second Ace." Lance said. The group then turned to Lance who had his arms crossed, "So little brother, this is where we part."

Ace nodded, "Yeah, guess it is. Until our paths cross again." Ace said.

"Oh, and before you go, here." Lance then gave the notebook to Ace, in which Ace glared daggers at him. "Come on, just keep it. Besides, it might come in handy."

Ace let out a sigh and took it anyway, "Fine." Ace replied, he then gave his brother one last hug. Then Lance wispered a few words before letting go.

"Alright then," Lance said as he took out a Pokeball. "Come one out Rapidash!" Lance exclaimed as he let out his Pokemon. Out came a horse with fire all over it's body and a horn. "Bye now, and see ya!" Lance exclaimed as he hop on Rapidash and rode away.

Ace then turned to Shade and Dawn, "So, where to now?" Ace asked.

"Well, the next gym is at Eterna City." Shade replied. "But we have to head to Jubilife to get a detour, since the road up ahead you can't climb them."

"Okay, next stop Jubilife City." Ace exclaimed and rose his fist.

"Yeah!" Dawn and Shade cheered. they then started to venture to Jubile, with a new friend accompanying them, Shade.

While Ace is still confused of what his brother whispered to him, '_Be careful of Team Galactic._' Lance's word repeating in Ace's mind.

'_Who's Team Galactic?_' was all Ace thought of.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, it turned out to be longer and sorry for the delay. I had other stuff to take care of. And please remember to review.  
**

**Now before i leave, this is a fill in on my bio. And i need OC's for my future chapter, so if you viewers are kindly enough to submit them i apreaciate it. You can PM me or Review it. Thanks in advance ^-^**

**Ace: Finally, I won.**

**Dawn: Congrats on your win Ace, you did it.**

**Ace: No, we did it. As a Team.**

**Shade: Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about. Just what i expect from my rival.**

**Ace: And I'm very happy to have met you guys.**

**Dawn: No problem.**

**Shade: Yeah, people meet and it hold a purpose.**

**Me: I am so proud of my work. Tony would be too. Alright guys bye now, and see you all next chapter.**

**Shade: Bye**

**Dawn: Good-bye now**

**Ace: Keep on Blazing**


	7. Chapter 7

**First I would like to say sorry for the long update, I had a lot to do. But I'm here now and will get started soon, there will be a new OC appearing in this story. And there will be an announcement at the end of this chapter, okay on with the story!**

**Ace Fudo: 15**

**Dawn Berlitz: 13**

**Shade Simmons: 19**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"pokemon talking"  
**

_**'pokemon thinking'**_

*location*

**[flashback]  
**

**Pokemon Attacks, Ability  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The beauty of contest, show me your passion!  
**

*JUBILIFE CITY*

Ace and his friends had made it to Jublife City after Ace's first gym battle, they are now in the middle of the plaza area after a long walk from Oreburgh. "Wow, Jubilife City is lively as ever." Ace commented. They then headed towards some benches near a park, "We should rest here for awhile, after that we should keep moving." he said to Dawn and Shade.

Shade sat down and rested up a little, "Phew, that sure was a long walk." Shade said his traveling companions. "Now one's we rest up we should head North, that's where we'll head to Floaroma Town."

Dawn then sat down as well, "That be great," she exclaimed. "I heard that there was a contest there. I'm so excited to win my first contest, oh that reminds me." she then took out her two Pokeballs. "Better practice some more just in case."

"Hold on Dawn," Ace called out. "you should rest first, we just walked back from Oreburgh. You should let your body rest a little." Ace said in concern.

"No need to worry," she reassured him. "besides I don't see you resting." she pointed out.

"I don't need to rest because I always have a lot of energy left, and I exercise in the morning." Ace replied.

Shade then decided to get in the conversation, "Let's just try and keep calm before we do something we might regret," Shade said trying to calm them down. "besides, it's a beautiful day and we should enjoy it."

Ace and Dawn thought about it then let it happen, "Sure, training can wait anyway." Dawn replied.

"Sounds fine to me," Ace then tought of something. "wait here guys." Ace said as he took off running.

"Where're you going?" Dawn called out to Ace.

Ace then stopped halfway, "Wait there, I'll be back soon." he then continued running off in the distance.

Dawn and Shade was confused of Ace's behavior, then they sat and waited for Ace to return.

= 5 minutes later=

Dawn and Shade sat on the bench with nothing to do, Dawn was getting inpatience while Shade was reading a book. Dawn became intruge and decided to ask, "Hey Shade," she called out to him. "what are you reading?" she asked.

Shade just shrugged, "I don't know, I took this out of Ace's backpack while he wasn't looking." he answerd.

"What! You stole it!" Dawn accused while pointing a finger at Shade.

"No, I 'borrowed' it without asking." Shade quote borrowed with his finger. "Besides, I'm really interested in this story." Shade then continued on reading.

Dawn then took the book from Shade, "Well you can't do that, it's not nice to take without asking." Dawn protested. "Besides, what if he gets mad at us for stealing his book." Dawn finised.

"We're his friends, I'm sure he'll understand." Shade replied. "Now come on, let me keep reading." Shade then went to reach the book, only to be stopped by Dawn.

"No, what will he say if he find out his book is gone." Dawn said.

As soon as Dawn said that she was greeted by Ace's voice, "Hey guys, I'm back." Ace said.

"Kyaa!" Dawn let out a girlish scream and threw the book in the air.

Ace then shot his head upwards, only to see his book flying towards him, "I got it," Ace then used his leg to juggle the book, he did a few tricks before kicking it towards Shade. "Shade! Think fast!" Ace exclaimed as he kicked the book towards Shade.

Shade had only little time to react, he put up his hands to attempt catch the book. He caught the book with a little effort, "Damn, how strong are your legs." Shade commented. "And your book!" Shade shouted as he pointed to Ace's undamaged book.

"That book's been past down from my family for generations, so of course the book is perfect shape" Ace replied. "Now, who wants ice cream." Ace said as he presented three ice cream cone. "I have one strawberry for Dawn," he then gave Dawn her ice cream cone. "one chocolate for Shade," he gave Shade's ice cream. "and finally, a blueberry with Tomato berry sprinkles for me. Can you belive they have this flavor." Ace said as he licked his ice cream.

"Thanks for the ice cream Ace." Dawn thanked Ace.

"Yeah thanks man, oh here's your book back." Shade gave Ace back his book and decided to ask a question. "By the way, what took ya so long?"

Ace finished his ice cream then replied, "Oh, when I was here I saw an ice cream parlor. So I decided to buy us ice creeam, by the way, Dawn." Ace called out to Dawn.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" she asked feeling confused.

"When I was walking back from buying ice cream, I saw a poster for a Pokemon contest today here." Ace said as he presented the said poster.

Dawn gasped in excitement, "Really! When?!" she asked.

Ace turned the poster and read the time, "It says it's start at 2:30," he then check his phone for the time. "Looks like we have 15 minutes left, and it's really close by " Ace said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Dawn said as she grabbed Ace's hand and dragging him away.

"Hey wait up!" Shade exclaimed as he finished his ice cream and followed suited, they walk for a moment before heading towards what seem to be a medium dome.

Dawn stared at the building in awe, "Wow, this is really it." Dawn said in excitement. "I can't wait to enter here," she then turned to Ace and Shade, who was standing behind her. "come on let's go." she then drag Ace and Shade inside.

"_Remind me why I'm the one who's getting dragged too._" Shade whispered to Ace.

"_Let her, I haven't seen her this excited before._" Ace whispered back. "_Beside, it might be fun._" Ace said with a sly smile.

Shade was now confused of what Ace meant by 'fun', '_Hmm, I think it should be interesting then._' Shade thought to himslef. Once the three trainers walked in they were even amazed of the decoration inside.

"Wow, this is amazing." Dawn said to herself. "I can't wait to compete here for my first ribbon." she said in excitement.

Ace was staring around the place while Shade went off to hi on ladies, Ace then turned his attention towards Dawn. "I can see why," Ace replied. "This _is_ your first contest. So you are bound to be excited." Ace said as he looked around some more.

"Okay then, wait here while I go sign up okay?" Dawn said to Ace, he nodded and took a seat while Dawn walked to the front desk to register.

Ace sat there waiting for Dawn while Shade returned with a few girls numbers, "Hey Ace check these out," Shade called out to Ace. "I got a few girls number and they are pretty hot." Shade said.

"Sure, good for you." Ace replied in a bored tone.

Shade raised a brow, "What's wrong, you sound bored right now." Shade asked Ace.

Ace let out a sigh before answering, "I'm fine," he answered. "I'm just thinking what would have happened if I lose the bet." Ace said to Shade. True to Ace, if he had lost he would have to part from Dawn and Shade while he travel with his brother.

Shade sat down next to Ace to his level, "Well," Shade started. "you would be traveling with your brother and not us." Shade answered, he then face towards Ace. "But, your here now. So don't go thinking _if I lose I won't see you again_ kind of stuff." Shade said. "Besides being emo is so not like you." Shade deadpanned.

Ace let out a chuckle, he was not the one who gets down and depressed. "You're right Shade, it's not like me to get down like this." Ace replied, he then got up and started to walk around. "Thanks Shade, I needed that." he replied to Shade.

"Where're you going?" Shade asked as he got up.

"A walk to clear my mind." Ace said as he walked outside, leaving Shade to ponder his thoughts.

'_Hmm...I have a feeling he's going to do something stupid, but what?_' Shade thought to himself, he then sat back down and waited for bot Ace and Dawn to return.

Shade sat there waiting, waiting for either of them to return. He then heard a voice called out to him, "Hey, I'm back." Shade looked towards his right and saw Dawn walking towards him, "Where's Ace, I thought he was with you?" Dawn asked.

"He was feeling a bit emo thinking _if _he had lost the gym battle," Shade replied. "so he took a walk." Shade pointed towards the exit.

Dawn stared towards the exit then back to Shade, "When will he be back?" Dawn asked Shade, Shade just shrugs his shoulders as an answer. "-sigh- I guess I should go change now, I'm going to participate soon." Dawn said to Shade.

"Alright then, I'll be here waiting." Shade said to Dawn, '_It's not like I have anything else to do._' Shade thought to himself. So, Shade just sat there with nothing to do. '_What is Ace taking so long__._' Shade thought.

On the outside we find Ace, who was lying down on a bench and staring at the clouds. '_This is really peaceful, just staring at the clouds._' Ace thought as he stared at the cloud, he then got up and headed back inside. He was halveway the when someone accidentally ran into him, they both landed on the ground with the mysterious person on top of Ace. "Excuse me I don't mean to sound rude but, would you mind getting off of me." Ace said to the person on his back.

"Oww, oh I'm terribly sorry." she said as she got up from Ace. "Sorry about that, I was in a hurry." the mysterious girl said to Ace. She was about 5'3 in height, almost as tall as Ace.

She a has long light brown hair that ends at the middle of her back with sideswept bangs, her eye colors a dark brown. She wore a clothing of black combat boots with dark blue skinny jeans, she also wore a black v-neck shirt with a grey jacket zipped halfway up. And she wears a red bandana in her hair. "I'm so sorry about that, I was in a bit of a rush." she apologized with her hands claps together.

"It's fine," Ace waved it off. "I was the one who didn't pay attention, so i should be the one saying sorry." Ace said to the girl. "My name's Ace Fudo by the way, and yours?"

"My name is Evie, age 17. It's really nice to meet you Ace." Evie said to Ace.

"Wait, you're 17 years old?" Ace asked Evie, which she noddded. "But I'm 15, how is that possible that we're almost the same height?" Ace ask himself.

Evie then took a closer look at Ace, she scanned Ace's feature. "Your're pretty tall for a 15 year old. You really like the color red and blue, don't you?" she asked, she then noticed Ace's red tint on his hair and his eye colors. "WOAH! Those are some really amazing looking eyes you have there." Evie exclaimed as she leaned closer to see.

Evie was extreamely close to Ace and he was feeling a little uncomfortable, "Umm...you're a little to close to me, Evie." Ace said. Evie then snapped out of her trance and realized that there faces was a few inches apart. She then backed away a little.

"Sorry about that, it's just that it's my first time seeing eyes like those." Evie complemented. She then took out a digital camera out of her backpack at pointed it at Ace, "Mind if I take a picture of you?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind." Ace replied. "But what for?" Ace asked back.

Evie took a picture of Ace's head till his shoulder, "I'm really interested by your eyes a lot," she then stood at Ace's right side and placing her left hand on Ace left shoulder. "smile for the camera." Evie exclaimed. Ace complied and did what she told, he let out a small smile on his face. She then check her pictures and saw that picture came out perfect, "Aww, we look really adorable together." she said to herself.

Ace sweatdrop of what was going on right now, he then cleared his throat to get her attention. "Um, I hate to interrupt but, don't you have to go somewhere right now?" Ace asked Evie.

Evie gasped at the sudden realization, "You're right, I wanted to enter the contest!" she exclaimed and then ran past Ace towards the contest stadium, she ran a few feet until she stripped and fell. She was caught by the hand by Ace, saving her from an embarrasing fall. "Ehehehe, sorry 'bout that. I kinda tripped." She said

"You should be more careful, you don't want to keep falling on people whould you." Ace joked as he helped Evie up.

"Haha, very funny." Evie sarcastically laughed, they then walked on a normal pace towards the stadium. '_He's really strong and fast for a 15 years old._' Evie thought to herself.

Ace and Evie made it inside and saw Shade sitting there with a bored expression on his face, "Well, I have to go now. Good luck in the contest." Ace walked but Evie placeh a hand on his shoulder, Ace turned around and faced Evie. "What's wrong?" Ace asked.

"Are you going to enter the contest too, I really see potential in you as a coordinator." Evie said to Ace.

Ace pondered the proposal, "I don't know, maybe but not right now." Ace replied. "I'm not too sure about that." Ace finished.

Evie then let go of Ace, "Alright then, I'll see ya later." Evie walked passed Ace then turn around, "But, please consider it. Even a little bit." she then continued walking towards the front desk.

Ace then head on over to Shade and sat down, "So, what I've missed?" Ace asked Shade, Shade made no responce to Ace's question. "Shade, I asked you a question." Ace asked again, and the same. No answer what so ever, "Wait, don't tell me." Ace then waved his hand in front of Shade and received no reaction. "He fell asleep with his eyes open." Ace said under his breath.

Ace then got up and walked towards the water cooler and got a cup of water, he then proceeded back in front of Shade. "Sorry Shade, but you made me do this." Ace was about to splash the water in front of Shade's face when Dawn's voice spoke up behind him.

"I'm back!" Dawn cheerfully exclaimed.

"Whaa!" Ace let out a scream and accidentally threw the cup in the air, the cup then fell and splash the water on Ace's head. "This is the third time I got wet in this fanfiction." and so, Ace broke the fourth wall.

Shade then snapped out of his slumber and noticed Ace was soaked, "Um Ace, how did you get wet?" Shade asked.

"Don't. Ask." said under his breath, they then there attention back to Dawn. She was wearing a pink dress with a ribbon on her waist, there are also three small ribbons on her left upper body of the dress.

"So, what do you guys think." Dawn asked her friends.

Ace and Shade eyed the dress Dawn was wearing, Shade was the first to voiced his opinion. "It looks good on you, like the color by the way."

"Well, if you want my honest opinion." Ace said to Dawn, "You look," Ace paused in middle of his sentence. "FABULOUS!" Ace exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Thanks guys, I knew you liked it." Dawn said while Shade stare at Ace and sweatdropped. "I better go call my mom to let her know." Dawn said as she went to the video phones.

"I better go dry off." Ace said as he went to the restroom.

Dawn dialed her home number and waited for her mom to pick up. On the other end of the phone we see Johanna, she was a bit surprised when her daughter called her. "_Dawn, it's good to see you again._" Johanna said through the video phone.

"It's really good to see you too mom, I'm here calling just to let you know that I'm about to enter my first contest." Dawn said to her mother.

At Dawn's statement Johanna was happy for her daughter, "_That's wonderful sweety, just remember there's nothing to worry about. I'll be at home cheering for you,_" Johanna said. "_although, your dress seems incomplete._" she said to Dawn.

"Really? What do you have in mind?" Dawn asked her mother.

"_Hmm...how about a choker, that would be the finishing touch._" Johanna replied.

Dawn then thought about for a moment, "That's a good," Dawn said. "but I don't have a choker."

**"Glameow. (Here ya go.)" **A Glameow meowed from behind Dawn, she then turned to see a Glameow in front of her.

Dawn eyed the Glameow for a brief second before she noticed something on its tail, apon closer inspection she saw a black line with pink flower choker. "I want to to have it," a voice spoke up behind Glameow. "I herd you needed a choker so I thought this would be perfect."

Dawn looked up from Glameow and spotted a orange her girl, the said girl has a pair of sunglasses on top of her head. Her skin is slightly tanned and she has dark red eyes. She wears a orange sleeveless vest with a long sleeve drk red sweater, she also wears a light blue skinny jeans with brown boots with dark red socks. And lastly she wears a yellow diamond shaped nacklace around her neck and a pink Poketch.

"Um, thanks." Dawn thanked the mysterious girl, "I really appreciate it," she then took the choker off of Glameow's. "Thanks again."

"No problem," she waved it off. "besides, you can keep it." she then walked off and left Dawn with her mother to contiuing talking, the orange headed girl walked in the hallway and heading to the changing room. She then spotted Ace walking opposite the direction of her with a towel, "What happened to you?" she asked Ace.

Ace made a complete stop to see someone talking to her, "I tried to wake up a friend with some water," Ace answered. "unfortunately it backfired or should I say backwatered." Ace said.

The orange headed girl giggled at Ace's uninteended joke, "That was funny," she replied. "by the way. Are you entering the contest too?" she asked.

"You know, you're the second person who asked me that today." Ace said to the girl.

"Really? So, are you going to eter or not?" she asked Ace.

Ace started to walk away with his hands in hic pocket, "No thanks, I'm not interested." Ace answered.

The girl then turned and said, "Why, you scared?" she taunted, Ace then stopped his pace and turned back to her.

"Huh...?" Ace said.** (A/N If you watch Anime, you would know where this is going. XD)**

"You heard me, too much of a Torchic to compete." she taunted, that's when she crossed the line.

Ace then snapped at her, "THAT'S IT, NOBODY CALLS ME A TORCHIC AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Ace shouted with fire in his eyes, **(A/N his right eye fire is blue while the left one is crimson)** Ace then pointed at the girl. "I'll play your little game, and you'll see that I'm not a Torchic!" Ace exclaimed towards the girl.

The girl smirked at Ace for easily falling for her taunt, "Fine then, see you in the contest. blueberry" she said to Ace.

"My name's not blueberry, it's Ace Fudo!" Ace exclaimed.

The girl then turned to the oppisite direction and started walking, "And my name is Zoey Nozomi, the girl that will beat you." she said to Ace before walking away.

Ace walked back out of the hallway to find Shade reading his book again, he then walk towards the front dest to the reception lady. "Excuse me, I would like to sign up for the contest." Ace said the the reception lady.

"Alright then," she replied, then then took out a fill in paper and handed it to Ace. "please fill in your information and I will make your contest pass." she said to Ace. Ace began writing everything and soon handed to paper back. "Thank you, it will only take a moment for your contest pass to be ready." she said.

Ace sighed and waited for his pass to be finished, '_Well, this is it._' Ace thought to himself. _'__No turning back now, I hope I know what I'm doing_.' Ace's thought was cut off when the reception lady called out to him.

"Alright then, here is your contest pass." she said as she presented Ace's pass, Ace kindly took it and examine it.

Ace then slipped his pass in his pocket, "Thank you, I should be going now." Ace thank the kind lady.

"It's no trouble at all," she replied. "and good luck." she finished and let out a smile, Ace walked back to Shade who was halfway done with his book.

Ace then stopped in front of Shade for a brief moment, "Shade, I'll be doing 'something' in the meantime." Ace said to Shade as he walked away.

Shade heard what Ace has said and closed the book, "Huh? What do you mean by 'something'?" Shade asked.

"Like I said, 'something'." Ace said, he then felt Shade's hand grabbed the collar of his sweater.

"Hold just one minute there, what are you hiding." Shade asked Ace while holding his sweater in place.

Ace then sighed, he knew Shade won't let him go without telling him what's happening. "Would you believe that I entered a Pokemon contest." Ace said with his back turned to Shade.

Shade was surprised by his decision, he was about to reply when they both heard Dawn's voice. "Ace, you're entering too?!" Dawn exclaimed.

The both trainers glanced at Dawn who has a surprised expression on her face, "Dawn I can explain," Ace said. "some girl named Zoey challenged me to it. She even called me a Torchic, I won't let her call me that and let her get away with it." Ace explain to Dawm.

"Even so, that means you and I will face off each other in the finals." Dawn said with determination in her voice.

"That won't happened," Ace said, Dawn was now confused. "because after I beat that Zoey girl I'll forfeit." Ace said.

Dawn was now flabbergasted while Shade was now intrigued, "What are you saying," Dawn said to Ace. "you're doing this just to proof some girl wrong." Ace just nodded. "Don't you know when to take this seriously, do you think this is just a game to you?" she asked Ace.

Ace didn't reply, he just kept quite and staring at her. "Well you know what Ace," Dawn said as she walked towards Ace. "if you forfeit. I will never speak to you again. Because what you're doing just sound selfish." Dawn said as she waved her right hand back, she then slapped Ace right across his face. She then walked towards the hallway, leaving Ace with a redded cheeck and a dumbfounded Shade.

Ace just stood there, thinking of what he did. '_Am I really selfish? Is this my fault?_' he thought to himself. Ace then call out to Shade, "Do you think I'm selfish, Shade?" he asked his friend/rival.

Shade then let go of his collar and stared at him, "In all honesty, yes." Shade said. "But, do the right thing Ace. If you don't, you will lose a friend in the end." Shade said to Ace.

"-sigh- I guess I have some things to fix, laters." Ace said as he walk to the changing room.

Shade just stood there, trying to think of an outcome of what will happen. '_If Ace makes the right move, then he'll fix this. If not, then we'll have to deal with a silent treatment Dawn._' Shade then head off to the spectators seats for the contest to begin.

Ace was now heading towards the changing room, he now has a lot on his mind. "Great, just my luck." Ace said as he touched the area where Dawn slapped him. '_I really am selfish._' he tought to himslef. Ace then made it to the changing room and went inside, he then sat down at a bench trying to clear his mind. "Now, what should I wear."

Unknown to Shade and Ace, there was a red head female who withness the whole situation. She was shaking her head of in disbelief of what the bkue headed teen did, "I thought you were better then that Fudo, we are going to have a little talk later." she then walked in to wait for the contest to begin.

= 10 minutes later=

"Attention all contestants, the Jubilife City Pokemon contest will begin shortly." spoke the contest announcer. "Hello everyone, I am Marian." she exclaimed with her long microphone in hand, "I will be the announcer of this contest. And joining here are the judges, please give a warm welcome to Pokemon president Mr. Contesta!" she introduced.

Sitting in the judging booth was Mr. Contesta with a smile on his face, "Hello everyone, it is my pleasure to be here." he greeted.

"Next from the Pokemon fan club, we have Mr. Sukizo!" Marian continued.

Next to Mr. Contesta was a smaller man sitting next to him. "Hello, it's remarkable to be here." he greeted with a smile. **(A/N seriously, what is up with that phrase. It's like all he knows to say?!)**

"And finally we have our own Jubilife Nurse Joy!" Marian exclaimed.

Finally, next to Mr. Sukizo was Nurse Joy of Jubilife City, "It is good to be here, please stay safe." she greeted.

"Now with the introduction out of the way, we will now start our Jubilife City contest!" Marian excliamed as the crowed cheered.

Inside the waiting room where all the other contestants are, Dawn is now staring at the screen in excitement. '_This is it, my first contest._' she thought to herself. She then glanced at her hand, the hand she slapped Ace with. "I won't lose, not even to you Ace." Dawn said as she balled her hand into a fist.

"Hey there again," A familiar voice called out to Dawn, Dawn then turned around and see Zoey in a white long sleeved clothing with yellow wavy lings on her right side. she also wears a light blue pants, she is also wearing white dancing shoes. "ready for the contest?" she asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I am." Dawn replied, "That reminds me, I never did got your name." Dawn asked.

"The name's Zoey Nozomi, it's good to meet ya." Zoey introduced.

Dawn then gasped, "Wait, you're Zoey?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah that's me, what's wrong." Zoey asked confused.

Dawn took a deep breath then exhaled, "Well, are you the one who got my friend Ace to entered the contest?" Dawn asked Zoey.

"Oh, you mean blueberry? Yeah I'm the one" Zoey said. "So, you two are friends." she asked.

Dawn was now uncertain of to tell her or not, she was about to speak when Marian began the contest. "_Alright everyone, we've made you wait long enough._" Marian spoke from the monitor screen. "_Up first will be Evie!_" Marian exclaimed.

On the field Evie came out wearing a orange and red dress with orange pants, she also has a fake flaming tail and ears on. She was dress like a Flareon for the contest, "Alright Flareon, heat this competition up!" Evie exclaimed as she threw her Pokeball on the field. The Pokeball opned up with fire seal spinning and Flareon jumped out onto the field.

"Flareon use **Fire Spin **now!" Evie excaimed as Flareon fire the spinning flames above, "Now **Will-O-Wisp**!" Flareon then launch small dark purple fire ball at the **Fire Spin **above and collided, both attack the exploded into a purple and orange fireworks. "Not done yet, Flareon use **Hidden Power**!" Flareon then laucn small orb above and it started to gattered the **Fire Spin **and **Will-O-Wisp** fireworks, the small orbs then erupted into more but smaller fireworks. The small flair floated downwards making Flareon shine, Flareon and Evie did a bow and soon the crowed erupted cheering.

The crowed was staring at the fireworks in awe as they cheered on for Evie and Flareon, "Amazing, what a fiery combination of moves to make fireworks!" Marian exclaimed. "Let's see what our judges have to say." Marian said as she asked the judges.

"That was most beautiful performance I have ever seen, the way she uses the fire attacks is most ingenious." Mr. Contesta said.

"The fireworks was colorful and most remarkable." Mr. Sukizo complemented. **(A/N THAT PHRASE!)**

"It was most beautiful, the way she handled her Flareon is most talented and stylish. It was a complete succec." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

Evie felt content of the judges praise, the did one last bow before exiting the field and returning Flareon. '_That has got to be my best yet._' Evie thought to herself.

After a few more contestants have perform, next came Zoey with her entry. "Next we have Zoey Nozomi, please step up to the stage Zoey." Marian said. As Marian said, Zoey came out with one hand on her hips with a smile on her face.

She then took out a Pokemon and threw it in the air, "Misdreavus, curtains!" Zoey exclaimed. Out came of her Pokeball with smoke seal was a small floating head with wavy hair and round orb necklace. "Misdreavus use **Smokescreen **around you now!" Zoey exclaimed, Misdreavuse then summoned smoke around her and hid itself inside. There was a faint figure of Misdreavus inside of the smoke which is the form of the ghost pokemon.

"Now use **Double Team **and dance around!" Misdreavus then let out copies of herself and floated around the smoke, it soon turned into a shadow puppet show of ghost and friends. Then all the copies then formed into a giant shadow of Misdreavus and gave the crowed a big smile before the smoke disappeared. Misdreavus then floated down by Zoey's side and they both bowed, the crowed then started clapping and cheering for Zoey for there performance.

"Wow, that was amazing for a shadow puppet show." Marian commented, "Let's see what our judges have to say!"

"The way she used Misdreavus to perform a puppet show was simply magnificent." Mr. Contesta comented.

"That was simply remarkable the way she uses **Smokescreen **and **Double Team **like that." Mr. Sukizo said. **(A/N I swear, that has got to be the only thing he says.)**

"The way Misdreavus performed was so creative, and the smile at the end was a nice touch." Nurse Joy said.

Zoey did one last bow and exited the field, "Up next we have Ace Fudo, come on out Ace!" Marian exclaimed. Zoey was walking in the hallway and noticed someone was walking at the oppiste end, she knew who he was of Marian's announcement and knew who he was.

"That's a nice costume you have there, blueberry." Zoey commented which Ace let out a low growl, Ace was wearing a blue and red lining maquerade mask. **(A/N Look for Allen Walker crown clown mask, that what it looks like but red and blue.) **He was also wearing a blue cape with blue neck tie and a blue suit with a red botton up shirt. **(A/N search vongola primo, that's a good reference to Ace's suit)**. With also black dancing shous with his scarf around his neck.

"If you must know, this is my way of showing my style." Ace said, "Now if you excuse me, I have a performance to do." Ace said as he walked away.

"See you in the competition fancy pants." Zoey said as she walked back to the waiting room. Ace soon got out of the hall and made his appearance.

*TWINLEAF TOWN*

Johanna was watching the contest at hand and she couldn't belief her ear and eyes, "I don't belief this, Ace is competing too?" Johanna questioned, she then refocus her attention back to the tv screen.

*JUBILIFE CITY*

Shade was surpised by Ace's choice of look, Shade wasn't the only one watching. The mysterious red head was also watching from afar, "First that Poketch contest, now this." she said to herself, "You and I are gonna have a serious talk Fudo, although you do look stylishly handsome." she muttered the last part to herself.

On the stage Ace was a bit tensed as he was viewed by many people, but he took a deep breath and exhale. He then took out his friend ball with a confetti seal on it, "Dance your mind free Ratls." Ace exclaimed as he threw his Friend ball in the air. Ralts came out and used **Psychic **on herself to floated onto the stage and did a bow, '_This is it, I need to execute this perfectly._' Ace thought to himself.

= 13 minutes early =

_Ace was finished getting dressed with his costume, he had already dicided who he wanted to use for his contest. Ace took out his Friend ball and let Ratls out, "__Alright Ralts, this is your first contest." Ace asked Ralts. "How are you feeling right now." Ralts just let out a cheerful cry to let Ace know that she's feeling fine. Ace nodded and began practicing with Ralts for there performance._

= Present time =

"Alright Ralts, start this off with **Magical Leaf **in the air." Ace exclaimed, Ralts let out many green leafs and shot them above. "Now hold them with **Psychic**," Ratls eyes then glowed blue and hold the leafs in the air, Ace then twirled his finger clockwise which Ratls controlled the leafs to move. "now **Disarming Voice **above." Ratls then let out a cheering cry and the attack began to swirl along the leafs.

So far Ace have been doing good, now is the time to finished it. He then took out 8 throwing knives and threw them in the air, "Now Ralts, dance!" Ace exclaimed as Ralts took the knives and controlled them, she then controlled all the leafs and hearts to her height level. Ratls began dancing followed by the controlled attack and knives, she made a few twirl and spin until she controlled the knives around her.

She waited at precise moments until she used **Psychic **to shot them at eight direction and all the attacks followed the knives, the knives looked like colorful tiny missles at the moment. "Alright Ralts, let's checkmate this performance." Ace said to Ratls, she happily complied and and the all the knives collided with eachother in mid-air letting out a colorful green and pink fireworks. Ralts and Ace bowed at there well performed act.

"Amazing, at first it was a well controlled **Psychic **attack then turned into a beautiful display of fireworks, now that is what you call well coordinated." Marian exclaimed. "Now to see what our judges think."

"That was a unique way to use **Psychic**, it was an amazinf performance by you." Mr. Contesta said.

"My, that was most remarkable the way he used thos knives. Very remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said.

"After the Poketch, now this. You have amazed me more then one way Ace, very well done." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you Ace, now we will now continue with our next contestant." Marian exclaimed. "Now let's give it up for our last contestant, Dawn Berlits!" Marian exclaimed. Ace returned Ralts as he exited the field, he was walking in the hallway when he came across with Dawn on the oppisite road.

Ace kept on walking and staring down at the floor, he then saw Dawn's feet in front of him. "I know you're still mad at me, but this will be all over soon." Ace said.

"You really think you will win in this contest?" Dawn asked Ace, he just shrugged his shoulders as a reply. "Well I know for sure that I will win this" Dawn said as she walked passed Ace.

"Good luck." Ace said as he walked back to the waiting room, Dawn soon made it out and on the stage. She took out her Pokeball and inhale and exhale slowly.

'_This is it, my first contest performance._' Dawn thought to herself. She then threw her Pokeball in the air and exclaimed. "Go-"

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to do it.  
**

**Who is the mysterious red hair girl who is keeping a close eye on Ace, find out next chapter. Hope you like it, review what you think.**

**I like to make an announcement, I will soon be uploading a high school fic with my three OC's. Ace, Shade and Lance. Stay tune and I will have it done.**

**I also want to thank PokemonHunterJ for submitting his/her OC, Thanks again.**

**BP: Sooooooo, I have no comment at the moment.**

**Ace: Speak for yourself, I have to get soaked, slapped and being called.**

**BP: And you clearly broke the 4th wall.**

**Shade: Yeah, that's suppose to be my job.**

**BP: Shhhhhh. Don't spoil everyone.**

**Shade: Oops, my bad. But anyway, I'm totally keeping this book. *Holding Ace's book***

**Ace: Give that back! *Ace and Shade began an Anime fight for the book***

**Dawn: I will beat you Ace, and you too Zoey! *Point at Zoey***

**Zoey: Bring it on.**

**Evie: This was really fun, thanks for having me here.**

**BP: No problem, okay bye now.**

**Evie: *takes picture of Ace and Shade fighting***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome back, I'm sorry I haven't update. I've been busy with exams week and other stuff, but I'm here now and with a story with me. First I would like to thanks N. Aepic Fael and W. R Winters for submitting there OC's for me, thanks guys. Now this chapter will be long and there will be four OC's appearing in this story, two of them are from me and the other two is the Author's I mentioned. Hope you enjoy, and remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"pokemon talking"  
**

_**'pokemon thinking'**_

*location*

**[flashback]  
**

**Pokemon Attacks, Ability**

* * *

** Chapter 8: Contest and results, the decision has been made. Team Galactic makes there move.  
**

"Go Piplup, Spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed as she threw her Pokeball on the field. Piplup came out with bubble seals and did somersault landing on the field, "Alright Piplup use **Bubblebeam**!" Dawn exclaimed. Piplup then jump up and spun while firing **Bubblebeam**, the bubbles flew around Piplup and slowly floated down. "Now Piplup, use **Peck**." Dawn said. Piplup then used his beak and dived down while popping the bubbles, it only popped a few when Piplup landed on the gound.

There was a few bubbles left in the air, Dawn decided to end it a finale. "Alright Piplup use **Bide**." Piplup then jumped up once again and started to glow white. All the Bubble started to gather around Piplup, then Piplup unleashed **Bide **which cause the bubble around him to pop and became a watery fireworks. Piplup then landed safely on the ground while pumping his chest out, Dawn then bowed towards the crowed and they applauded.

"Wow, what a spectacular way to use **Bide**. I think that deserves some applause, give it up for Dawn and Piplup!" Marian exclaimed. The crowed cheered at her performance as she bowed once more. "Now let's see what our judges think."

"That was most spectacular of a peformance, simply amazing and well used of water and normal attacks." Mr. Contesta said.

"That was amazing, it was simply remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said.

"The winner of the Poketch hunt and now the contestant of the Pokemon contest, I must say you are amazing Dawn. Very well done." Nurse Joy complemented.

"And that is all from for our first rounds folks, stay tune until we reveal our chosen 8 coordinators in round two!" Marian exclaimed. Dawn returned Piplup and exited the field, she walk in the hallway and let out a nervous breath. '_That was close, I think I did well._' Dawn said to herself. She then made it back to the waiting room and spotted Ace and Zoey.

She walked a bit closer to hear what there were saying, "So, looks like you do have what it takes to do contest." Dawn heard Zoey said.

"This is a one time thing, after this I'm not doing it again." Ace said to Zoey. "Because of you, my friend is mad at me right now." Ace said to Zoey which Dawn heard clearly.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked confushed.

"She said that I don't take this seriously, she said that this is all a game to me." Ace replied. "If she thinks that way I won't stand in her way, I'll beat you then I'm done." Ace said with determination in his voice.

Zoey then smirked, "I look forward to it, just don't lose in the first round." she said to Ace.

Dawn then went up to them to talk, "So, what did you think of my performance?" Ace and Zoey turned around and saw Dawn behind them, Ace still felt a little bad but replied.

"You did great out there." Ace said and looked away.

"You did alright, just hope we made it to the second round that is." Zoey said.

"There you are, I knew you consider it Ace!" the three heard a new voice, Ace knew who the voice belong to and turned to the owner of the voice.

"Evie, it's you." Ace said to Evie, she held her camera up took a picture of Ace in his contest costume." Damn you look devilish handsome in that suit, especially that mask." Evie complemented Ace. She then noticed Zoey and Dawn standing near Ace, "And you to must be friends of Ace, it's nice to meet ya." Evie said as she took there pictures.

"Well you could say that." Dawn answered.

"Actually I only met him today, but yeah I'm his friend." Zoey answered. Evie smiled as she get to know them more, Ace just walked and lean against the wall unnoticed.

'_Why is my life so complicated._' Ace thought as he let out a sigh, he then saw Shade entered to greet them.

"Hey there you two, you two did great out there." Shade commented. He then notived Zoey and Evie, "Why hello there ladies." Shade said as he got close to Evie and Zoey.

"Shade. Focus." Ace said from behind Shade, "You really have a problem have hitting on girls, you know that."

"Heh heh, sorry it's how men are. We see girls, then make our move." Shade said which Ace sighed. Shade then continue chatting with the girls while Ace walked back to the wall.

'_Why is this happening._' Ace thought to himself, he then heard a familiar voice spoke next to him.

"Long time no see, Fudo." Ace paled as he heard her voice, he turned to his right and saw a women about in her twenties. She have long red spiky hair that reached her back, she also has hair bangs covering her forehead with a tint of blue on her front hair bang. She has crimson red eyes and wearing a red suit with a white botton up shirt underneath with white gloves. She is also wearing a red neck tie with black shoes. She also have a C-cup breast which men would want to date her. "We need to speak." she said to Ace.

"Sure, what do you wan-" Ace then was cut off.

"In private." She then gestured Ace to follow which he complied. This didn't go unnoticed with the four group of certain people.

"What do you think she want with Ace?" Dawn asked confushed.

"I don't know, but one things for sure he didn't look happy to see her." Zoey said with a calculating expression.

"Maybe she's someone close to him?" Evie said.

"Well one things for sure, she is hot. Damn Ace you lucky." Shade said which recieved glare from the three girls. "Uh, let's follow him shall we." Shade said he sweatdropped. The four followed Ace from afar while hiding from plain sight. They followed Ace outside of the contest dome and saw him turned a corner.

The red head women lead Ace outside and checked if the coast is clear, she then turned and faced Ace with a disappointing look on her face. "Do you know why I asked you to come here?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Was it to talk in private?" Ace answered as he scratch the back of his head. She then closed her eyes and sighed, she opened her eyes and growled.

"Im here to beat some sense into your pathetic head!" she shouted, she then went and yanked Ace's hair with her left hand and brought him close to her face. "What was that out there! You are wasting your skills on petty things like this!" she screamed in Ace face and punched him hard with her free hand. Ace fell on the ground and his mask fell off. She then proceeded on stomping her foot on his chest. "Why are you wasting your talents on these things when you can floor them easily." she said in a low voice, fortunately Shade and the otheres heard word of the conversation.

Shade was hearing every word of this, "_What do you think there're talking about?_" Shade whispered the others.

"_I don't know_." Dawn answered. "_But I think Ace is in big trouble_."

"_And it's really strange here_." Zoey said to the three.

"_What do you mean?_" Evie asked confushed.

"_It's strange that he isn't putting up a fight, he's just letting her beat him up._" Zoey answered. True to Zoey's words, Ace is not putting much of an effort on stopping her. At that moment the red headed girl materialize a knive in her hands, she bend down while still keeping her foot on Ace.

"Tell me now, do you have anything else to say?" she said as she held the knive near Ace right cheek, Ace on the other hand was calm in his position. He took a deep breath and exhale.

"Not at the moment, although I do have a regret." Ace said calmly.

"And that is?" she asked with her knive drawing closer to Ace cheek. She positioned her knive, ready to slash his face.

Ace didn't replied at the moment, he sighed before answering. "My only regret that I made Dawn hate me."

"Idiot." that was all she said before slashing Ace leaving a wide horizontal cut across his right face. What's unusual is that Ace did not scream or flinch, he continue to lie down on the ground without a noise. She then held the blade and trace it around his face, "You really are an idiot, Fudo."

"I think that's enough!" they heard Shade shouted, Ace looked up and see Shade standing there with his Pokeball in hand. "I don't know who you are but you can't treart my friend like that." Shade then release his Floatzel out of his Pokeball. "Now, either you get off of him or I make you." Shade said to the red head.

The red head stared at Shade for a moment before replying, "You either be the bravest guy I know, or a complete idiot." she said in a monotone voice. At the moment Ace had worry on his face.

"Shade whatever you do don't fi-" Ace was cut off when he received a slap from his left face.

"Quite you." she ordered, she then took out a Pokeball out of her suit. "Burn them to a crisp Infernape." she then send her Pokemon with an intense look. "Bring it." she stated.

Shade didn't hesitate to order an attack, he then went traight for the assault. "Breo use **Hydro Pump**." Shade commanded, Shade's Floatzel then shot a massive torrent of water and aimed at Infernape.

The red head girl on the other hand was calm, "Pathetic." she muttered. She then called out her attack. "Inernape counter that with **Fire Spin**." she said. Infernape then shot the attack and the fire spined around the **Hydro Pump**, those evaporating the attack.

"What?!" Shade exclaimed in shock, he had never seen anyone used **Fire spin** like that. He then commanded his next attack, "Breo use **Aqua Jet**." Shade commanded. Breo then surrounded himself with water before shooting himself close to Infernape.

"Checkmate." she stated, "Infernape, use **Mach Fury-Electric Style**." in an blink of an eye, Infernape was in front of Floatzel with his fish cracked with electricity. He then unleash a barrage of punches in an amazing speed. **(A/N comination moves of Mach punch, Thunder Punch and Close Combat.)**

Floatzel was send back due to the force of the attack that created a sonic boom. Floatzel's body crashed into Shade and they both flew a few feet away out of the corner. Shade then see Foatzel with swirls in his eyes, '_Damn, she's not just strong. She's a born fighter- no, a born hitman._' Shade said in his head, he then returned Breo and took out his next Pokeball.

"Don't even think about it." she stated. Shade was confushed at first but saw Infernape on his right with a charged up **Fire Punch **ready to fire** (A/N no pun inteded.)** "Lower your hand or Fudo gets it." Shade then complied and lowered his hand. "Now, what business do you people want with me." she said. She knew that Shade wasn't the only one who followed, Dawn, Zoey and Evie came out of the corner cautiously.

"I think we're the one who should be asking the questions here," Shade said. "what business do you have with Ace." Shade asked the red head.

She raised a brow at Shade's question, "What, can't a teacher talk to his student once in a while?" she said.

"Eh?" Shade, Zoey, Evie and Dawn said dumfounded. They stayed like that for a moment before breaking down in shock. "EH?! TEACHER?!"

"Are you people really that dumb, can't you see the relationship between student and teacher." she said as sat on Ace's chest.

"Um sensei, can you please get off of me now." Ace asked nervously , she stared at him before getting off and dusted herself. Ace got up and dusted himself up and picking up his mask. "I guess I'll see you later, sensei." Ace said to his teacher as he put his mask back on.

"Well of coarse you will, I still have to beat your sorry ass later." she said as she crossed her arms. "And good luck." she said as she returned Infernape and headed back inside.

Ace then walked towards his friends, "Come on guys, the second round is gonna start soon." Ace then walked towards the front door, he then felt a hand and his shoulder. Ace turned to see Shade with a face that says 'I want an explanation now.' Ace sighed and decided to answer. "Her name is Ai Blaze, she's my sensei. She's the one who taught me how to fight, and looked over for five years."

"That does not explain whw she hits you and cuts you though." Shade said not believing Ace.

"Oh, it's that's how she acts towards me. That's all, now let's head back inside." Ace then walked back inside with Shade and the others followed close behind, '_She hasn't changed a bit, always hitting me._' Ace smirked.

Shade went back to his seats while Ace, Dawn, Evie and Zoey got back in the waiting room. They made it just in time for the second round result, "Welcome back everyone, sorry for the delays but the moments you have been aiting for is finally here." Marian exclaimed. "It was hard to narrow down just eight contestant, but here are the lucky candidates who will be preceeding in the second round!" up on the big screen then showed eight faces of the lucky coordinators.

Up on the screen on the first picture was Evie, next came Ace, Zoey came in the fourth and Dawn appeared fifth. "There you have it folks, these will be the lucky coordinators who will be battling eachother out on the next round. Now to shuffle who will be battling who." the screen then flipped the picture and shuffled them.

After a few seconds the eight cards spread and formed 1vs1, "Now, let's see the who gets to battle who!" Marian exclaimed. The pictures of face showed on the screen some was surprised while some was flabbergasted. **(A/N I'm just going to put random names here)**

Dawn vs Mike

Sarah vs Mimi

Zoey vs Ken

Evie vs Ace

"And there you have it, please step up to the stage Dawn and Mike." Marian said

In the waiting room Dawn was excited on going first, "Alright guys, I'll see you in in round two." Dawn said as she walk out. She heard Ace wished her good luck before she walked out, she is now walking out of the hallway and made it out. She received cheers from the crowed and made it to her trainer box. On the other side Mike came out and walked in his trainer box. **(I'm just going to skip this battle and write the important ones, so I can speed this up.)**

=15 minutes later=

Ace, Evie and Dawn had just finished watching Zoey's battle, she had won and now moving to round two. Zoey soon returned in the waiting room and smiled at her victory, "Good luck out there you two." Zoey said to Ace and Evie.

"You got it, I'll win for sure!" Evie cheerfully exclaimed.

"I won't lose, not even to you Evie." Ace said with determination in his voice. They both then heard Marian called out to them, they nodded to eachother and headed out. Ace and Evie soon made it out and both received the same amount of applause, they soon walked up to the field and exchanged handshakes in which the crowed applaud. "Good luck Evie." Ace said with a smile.

Evie exchange with her smile as well. "You too, Ace." she said with a wink. They then walked in the respected trainer box and waited for Marian to start the battle.

"This is it everyone, on my right we have Evie." Marian exclaimed, everyone cheered. "And on my left we have Ace Fudo." everyone cheered again. "now this will be a one-on-one battle and five minute time limit. The battle will be over when your points have reach zero or your Pokemon have fainted. Now let the battle begin!" Marian exclaimed and the timer started.

4:59

"Blaze in glory Flareon!" Evie exclaimed as she threw out Flareon.

"Ralts show them your knowledge." Ace then Ralts came out.

Both Pokemon landed gracefully on the field and ready to battle, Evie went first on ordering her attack. "Flareon use **Flamethrower**." Evie commanded, Flaroen then spewed out flames from her mouth and aim towards Ralts.

"Ralts use teloprt then use **Magical Voice**." Ace commanded, Ralts dodge the attack and made Evie lose a few points. Ralts then reappear above and used **Magical Voice **and landed the attack, Evie lost a few points due to the attack.

3:47

'_Damn, Ace is good at this._' Evie thought to herself. "Alright then, Flareon use **Hidden Power**." Falreon then fired small orbs at Ralts, the attack hit Ralts and cause Ace to lose some of his points. "Now follow it up with **Flamethower **and **Will-O-Whisp **attack." Flareon then launched the double fire attack towards Ralts.

"I don't think so," Ace said. "Ralts time to use our new combo. Use **Pouring Wave**." Ace commanded as he snapped his finger. Everyone was confushed of what Ace meant, Ralts then summoned a small cloud above her head with a bit of electricity in it. Ralts then shot it upwards and dark clouds appear around the field, it soon started to rain and extinguish the **Flamethrower **and **Will-O-Whisp**.

"Grr, fine then. Flareon use **Quick Attack**." Evie commanded, but Flareon did not used it as her body is trembling. "What's wrong Flareon?" Evie exclaim concerned. Soon Flareon's bady showed electricity , realization soon hit her. "She's paralyzed? But how?" Evie exclaimed confushed.

2:53

Ace dicided to answer, "You see, **Pouring Wave **isn't just a normal **Rain Dance **move. I had Ralts add a little **Thunder Wave **when she shot it upwards, now the rain can only effect your Pokemon and not mine." Ace said. Evie was shocked, she was caught off guard and now her Flareon's fire attack are weak and to add it all up, Flaroen is parayzed. "Now Ralts, use **Shadow Ray**." Ralts then fired a dark spear with electricity flowing out of it, it hit Flareon spot on due to Flareon can't dodge.** (A/N Charge Beam and Shadowball)  
**

1:57

Evie's points has dropped and she has about 32% while Ace has 82% points left. '_Damn, Ace's Ralts is really strong. But, I won't give up_' Evie then got determine, "Don't give up Flareon, use **Facade **and **Return **at once." Evie exclaimed as thrust her hand forward. Flareon's body then glowed red then charged at Ralts with full force. Ace lost about 50% of his point and now they are both equal in points.

Ace was surprised that Evie had that move prepared, '_Damn, caught off guard by that. Sensei is going to be so mad._' Ace needed to end this now, he doesn't want anymore surprises up her sleeves. "Let's end this Ralts, use **ShadowBolt**!" Ace exclaimed.** (A/N Shadow ball and Thunderbolt)**. Ralts then shot a traight but wavy black electricity and headed towards Flareon.

0:45

"That's more like it Ace! Let's end this too, Flareon use **Shadow Blast**!" **(A/N Shadoball and Fireblast) **Evie exclaimed with a smile. Flareon then shot a black flame with the fire kanji symbol, both attack collided but the **Shadow Blast **is slowly pushing the **Shadow Beam **back.

0:32

"Don't give up Ralts, I belive in you!" Ace shouted, Ralts sensed her trainers feeling and felt determined. Ralts then put every energy she has left and pushed back with great amount of energy. Ralts attack broke through and hit Flareon dead on. Flareon was still standing after the attack, Evie was about to call out to attack but the buzzer rang as to signaled the battle is over.

"And that is it everyone, let's see the result." on the screen it showed Evie with 25% while Ace has 27%. "There you have it folks, the winner of this round is Ace Fudo." Marian exclaimed, everyone cheered for Ace for the great battle. Ace then head on over the Evie.

"You were amazing out there, don't feel bad you did your best." Ace said.

Evie was a bit unhappy that she lost, but she wasn't the one to cry. "Thanks Ace, and I really had fun. You're not like any person I've met before." Evie said with a smile. Ace tried to give Evie a handshake but instead she gave Ace a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much for the battle!" she exclaimed happily.

"N-No problem." Ace said as he had little breath left. "B-Breathe." Ace chocked out.

Evie quickly released Ace. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I got caught up in the moment." Evie apologized. They then soon headed back in the waiting room. "Hey, we're back." Evie said to Dawn and Zoey.

"Hey Evie, sorry about you lost." Zoey said.

"Yeah, and you tried so hard too." Dawn added.

"It's alright, I had fun anyway. But there is one thing that can make me happy." Evie said.

"What?" Dawn, Zoey and Ace asked. Evie then took out her camera and gave it to Dawn.

"You take a picture of Ace carrying me bridal style." Evie said. Ace was a little unsure of it though.

"Are you sure?" Evie nodded. Ace sighed and complied. Evie then took hold around Ace's neck and jumped, Ace caught her and now holding her up.

"Say 'Blaze'" Evie said as she struck a peach hand sign and winked.

"Blaze." Ace said with a small smill, Dawn took a few pictures and handed Evie back the camera. "Um, Evie? Can you come down now?" Ace asked.

"Dawn, take one more. But this time, I want a Swinubback ride." Evie said. **(A/N Are Sninubs pigs?)**She then got on Ace's back, Ace didn't mind though, he did it to cheer her up. Dawn then took another picture and handed the camera back. "Thanks Dawn, these are going up my wallpaper." Evie said as she got down of Ace.

They then heard Marian announced the next match to begin. "Well, good luck Dawn." Ace said.

"Best of luck out there girl." Evie cheered.

"I'll see you in the semi-finals, after I beat blueberry here." Zoey said with a smirk. Dawn nodded and head out towards the field.

=3 minutes later=

"Piplup **Bubblebeam **now." Dawn exclaimed, Piplup then launch the attack and her opponent didn't had anytime to dodge. Chingling fell on the ground with swirls in it's eyes, then all the judges showed a red 'X' which signalled that Mimi is out of the competition.

"And there you have it, Dawn is now heading to the semi-final!" Marian exclaimed. Everone cheered as Dawn won the battle.

*TWINLEAF TOWN*

Johanna with her Glameow had withness Dawn's victory and is now heading in the semi-finals. "Good luck Dawn, I'm rooting for you and Ace." Jahanna said as Glameow purred in agreement.

*JUBILIFE CITY*

Dawn had walked back in only to see Zoey and Ace having a face-off, she then walked closer to prevent the situation from escalating. "Break it up you two, settle this on the field and not here." Dawn said as she spread Ace and Zoey apart.

"It's not my fault, she started it." Ace said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but it's your fault for falling for it." Zoey shot back.

"Maybe I wouldn't fell for it if you minded your own business." Ace countered.

"Well maybe if you acted a little mature you wouldn't be an idiot." Zoey said.

"That ain't make no sense at all. Beside you-." Ace was cut off when they heard that it was there turn. "I guess we'll settle this after all?"

"I guess we will." Zoey said as she exited the room along with Ace, Dawn let out a sigh of relieve.

"Damn those two don't know when to stop." Dawnsaid as she sighed. Ace and Zoey was already on in the respected trainer bow and waited for anticipating moment.

"Begin!" Marian exclaimed. Both Ace and Zoey threw there Pokeball on the field. From Ace's side Ralts came out, while Zoey threw out Glameow.

4:59. **(Insert song here: Nightcore-Fuuga)**

"Alright Ralts, let's start with **Magical Leaf**." Ace commanded. Ralts launch the attack and headed traight for Glameow.

"Glameow, sit." Zoey said calmly with a smile. Glameow sat down on the field which Ace and Ralts are confushed, the leafs almost hit Glameow when. "Now jump." Zoey commanded. Glameow then used her tail and made a graceful jump over the leafs an Ace's points fell. Ace was surprised that **Magical Leafs **missed it's target.

4:30

"Alright then, Ralts use **Shadow Beam**." Ace commanded, Ralts prepared to attack but didn't get the chance.

"**Fake Out**." Zoey said simply. Glameo then jumped and stopped in front of Ralts face, she then clapped her arms and let out a small sonic boom. Ralts then flinch of the attack and lost some points out of it. "Now use **Fury Swipes**." Glameow then sharpen her nails and let out a barrage of scrathes at Ralts and losing points at the same time.

3:55

"Don't give up Ralts, use **Teleport **to get away." Ratls then teleported a few feet behind Glameow. "Now use **Magical Voice**." Ralts then attacked Glameow and the attack landed dead on, Zoey now lost some of her points in process.

Glameow then got up and redied for battle, "Glameow use **Iron Tail** now." Glameow's tail then spread straight and turned into a metallic form, Glameow then ran towards Ralts with her attack to hit.

"Ralts stop Glameow with **Disarming Voice**." Ralts then shouted the attack towards Glameow.

"Glameow, knock that attack away." Glameow then turned her body 180 degree and used **Iron Tail** to knock away **Disarming Voice**, her tail also hit Ralts due to Glameow having a long tail. It was super effective and Ace lost more points.

2:42

Ralts landed on the ground motionless, Glameow stood near Ralts ready to attack. '_This is bad, if I don't do something Ralts is gonna lose._' Ace then an idea struck him. "Ralts use **Teleport **above then use **Autumn Rain**." **(A/N Rain Dance and Magical Leaf.) **Ralts then teleported above Glameow then used **Rain Dance **that summoned rain over the field, then Ralts let loose **Magical Leaf**. The leafs then move in different patterns due to the rain and a gust of wind.

The attack succesfully hit Glameow, but she wasn't done yet. "Glameow use **Iron Tail**." Zoey commanded. Glameow then redied her tail and lauch towards Ralts above.

"Ralts use **ShadowBolt** now." Ralts then launch the attack, Zoey then smirked to Ace's decision. Sudded realization hit Ace of what he did wrong. "Oh no, Ralts use **Teleport** hurry." Ace exclaimed concerned.

"Too late, Glameow use your tail and absorb the attack and hit Ralts with it." Glameow then use her tail as a lightning rod and absorbed the attack, her tail is now a dark glow with electricity flowing through it. Ralts was a bit late on dodging and got hit with the full force of the attack, Ralts landed hard on the ground and losing points due to it.

0:55

"Give up, you can't win like this even if you try." Zoey said "It's better if you quit while you're at it, blueberry." Zoey said as she crossed her arms.

Ace growl under his breath, "I won't give up, I had enough of people calling me a quiter." Ace said. "I refuse to quit right here, I will show you not to underestimate me!" Ralts then got up, she also refuse to quit. "Let's do this Ralts, together." Ralts nodded, she then began to glow. Ralts then grew tall and became very slender and taller. The light died down and soon Kirlia stood in Ralts place, eveyone stared in awe as Ralts evoled in to Kirlia. "This is it, let's finish this up with **ShadowBolt**." Ace exclaimed, Kirlia let loose a powerfull **Shadowbolt **and now heading staight for Glameow.

0:05

The attack came close and soon hit Glameow, "Glameow use **Iron Tail**." Glameow then jumped and used **Iron Tail **on **ShadowBolt**, the **ShadowBolt **then split in half and the attack was gone. Ace his points due to it, he was about to call out another attack but the buzzer buzzed as to signaled the battle was over.

**(Song ended)**

"And that's it everyone, now let's see who goes to the semi-finals." Ace and Zoey glaced at the screen, it showed Zoey with 55% points while Ace has 20%. Ace sighes as he knew who had won, "And Zoey wins round two, she will now head to the semi-finals. Let's give a round of applause foe these two amazing performers." Marian exclaimed. The crowed cheered for both Ace and Zoey, they then waled uo to the middle of the field and exchange handshakes. "Now that's what I call sportsmanship, let's give our two performers one last applause." Ace and Zoey along with there Pokemon bowed, they then exited the field and headed back to the waiting room.

They then saw Dawn and Evie came up to them, "Hey you two, the both of you were great out there." Dawn said.

"That sure was an epic battle, and I can't believe your Ratls evolved." Evie said as she took a picture.

"Yeah, although I still lost to her. She was better than me." Ace said, "Good luck to the both of you out there." Ace said as he went to change.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you in the semi-finals then." Zoey said to Dawn.

"I guess you are, may the best coordinator win." Dawn said with a determine smile.

While Dawn and Zoey were talking, Ace had finished changing his clothes. He exited the changing room and glaced at a mirrow by the wall, '_Looks like I'm no match for for her in consest, but I won't stop here. I will continue to grow, every challege along the way is a lesson._' Ace said to himself. He then glanced at his mask he has in his hand, "It was fun while it lasted, even though it was my first time in contest." Ace then walk out of the changing room and headed back to the waiting room.

Ace made it back inside and soon was tackled down by Evie, "Oww, damn Evie don't you look where you're going." Ace grunted as he got up.

Evie got off of Ace with an apologetic look, "Sorry Ace, I was going to get you because the match has already started." Evie said as she drag Ace towards the screen. Ace saw that the battle had begun already and a few minutes past.

'_Was I really gone that long?_' Ace said to himself, he and Evie spectate the battle while Dawn has 75% points while Zoey has 80%.

2:59

On Dawn's side she had Piplup while Zoey used Glameow, the both of them are a little worn out but still have energy left to fight. "Piplup use **Peck** now." Dawn commanded, Piplup charge towards Glameow with his beak glowing white.

"Glameow counter it with **Scrath**." Zoey commanded, Glameow's claws then grew then struck along with Piplup's beak. Both Pokemon backed away and lost few points in the process. "Now use **Fury Swips**." Zoey exclaimed. Glameow then charge at Piplup with her nails sharpened.

"Piplup dodge then use **Bubblebeam**." Piplup then jumped over Glameow and twirled, Piplup then landed and fired a massive **Bubblebeam **attack at Glameow which cause Zoey to lose her points. "Now **Peck**." Dawn exclaimed. Piplup then redied his peck and attacked Glameow, this time the attack hit and Glameow fell down but not out.

1:30

Glameow then got up and headed back by Zoey's side, "Alright Glameow use **Iron Tail**." Zoey commanded.

"Piplup spin then use **Bubblebeam**." Piplup then leap forward while spinnig clockwise, he then shoy ouy a barrage of bubbles and hit Glameow. The attack hit Glameow but she wasn't done, she followed the attack through and hit Piplup on the head. Both Pokemon fell back towardss there trainers and losing points at the same time.

0:45

"You're good Dawn, but let's finish this." Zoey said. '_Even though I saw Ace did it, I hope Glameow can do it too._' Zoey said to herself. "Alright Glameow, do what Ace's Kirlia did. Use **ShadowBolt**." Glameow then begun charging the **ShadowBall **and added **Thunderbolt**, Glameow then fired the attack towards Piplup.

'_What?! She used Ace's move, I need to counter this quick._' Dawn thought in her head. "Piplup use **Bide **now." Dawm commanded, Piplup then braced himself for the impact and started glowing white energy.

0:10

The attack soon hit Piplup and losing Dawn's points, Piplup withstood the attack and returned double the damage towards Glameow. Glameow took the full force of the attack and landed near Zoey, she also lost major points due to **Bide**. After that they heard the buzzer and the match was over, "And that's it everyone, now if we take a look at the score." Marian said.

Up in the scoreboard Dawn has 25% points while Zoey has 21% points, "And there you have it folks, the winner of the Jubilife City contest is Dawn Berlitz!" Marian exclaimed as eveyone cheered. Dawn felt her heart jump for joy, she had won her first contest. Dawn and Zoey walk up to the middle of the field and exchange handshakes. Zoey headed back inside while Dawn stayed the receive her ribbon.

Mr. Contesta walk up to Dawn carrying a ribbon and a ribbon case, "Dawn, you have made it far fpr a talented coordinator like you. So I present to you the Jubilife City ribbon." Mr. Contesta said as he gave Dawn the ribbon.

"Thank you so much, this really means a lot to me." Dawn said, she then was handed a wide pink hexagon ribbon case. Dawn turned to face the crowed and bowed. Everyone cheered for Dawn as she won her first ribbon. '_I did it mom, I won and it's thanks to you._'

*TWINLEAF TOWN*

Johanna had finished watching the contest and she was smiling, she was content that her daughter won. "I'm proud of you Dawn, and I know you'll do your best in the next one." Johanna said. "Although it's a shame that Ace lost, he has talent." Johanna said as a tear single tear flow down her cheek.

*JUBILIFE CITY*

Dawn had finished changing and headed outside to see Ace, Shade, Zoey, Evie and Ace's teacher standing waiting for her. "Hey guys, did I made you wait long?" Dawn asked.

"Not really," Shade said. "and congrats on winning by the way."

"You were So A-MA-ZING!" Evie exclaimed as she took a picture of Dawn.

"You were amazing out there, you really deserved to win." Zoey said.

"Thanks eveyone." Dawn said, she then turned to Ace. Ace seem like he was having trouble at the moment. "And Ace-" Dawn didn't finish as Ace raised his hand to silenced her.

"Before you say anything, I wanted to say I'm sorry." Ace said.

Dawn was about to speak when she was interupted by Ai, "What in blue blazes was that, you call that an apology?" Ai exclaimed, she then kicked Ace behind his knees and fell forward on all four. "Apologize to her like this you idiot, and you have to mean it." Ai said as she stomped her foot on Ace's head forcing him to touch the floor.

Ace then gritted his teeth, "Dawn, I'm sorry for what I did. I acted like a selfish jerk to you and I didn't consider of what you think, so if you're still mad at me it's fine I deserve this." Ace said as he stare at the floor, they soon attracted a few crowed around them. "So if you want to hit me, kick me, go right ahead I deserve punishment for what I did." Ace said.

Dawn was a bit lost for words at the moment, she didn't expect Ace would go this far to apologize to her. She then walk up to Ace and bended down, "Don't worry Ace, I forgive you." Dawn said. "I was a little mad at you anyway, so I'm sorry for slapping at you." Dawn apologized.

"Thanks Dawn." Ace said, Ai then got her foot of off Ace. He then stood up and said, "Again, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Ace, you don't have to say it again." Dawn said. They then made up and it was all fogiven.

Zoey then decided to speak up, "Well, I guess I'll be heading out now. See you guys next time." Zoey said as she headed out.

"Alright Zoey, I'll see you the next time we meet." Dawn said, they then bid farewell to Zoey and headed to the Pokemon center. Ace got his Ralts healed, Shade with Breo, Dawn with Piplup and Evie with Flareon. They are now sitting in the Pokemon center's lounge.

Ace was with his sensei talking and the others couldn't help but eavsedrop, "So, are you sure you want to go through with it?" Ai asked of Ace.

"Yeah, after meeting with my brother again I decided. I'll make a team and enter the Gurandoroiyo tournament that is after the Sinnoh league, I already have a few candidates in mind." Ace replied. **(A/N Gurandoroiyo means Grand Royal in Japanese)**

"A word of advice, they have changed the rules last year so now you can have atleast seven people in your team." Ai said, "It also said that you can include coordinators too, so you can have a team of trainers of gym challengers and coordinators on your team." Ai said.

Shade and the others have heard everything they have said, Shade then confronted Ace and Ai. "That sounds amazing, I wanna join your team Ace." Shade said excitedly. Dawn and Evie then came out as well.

"So what's this 'team' that you're talking about?" Evie asked.

"It's a team that can compete in the tournament after the Sinnoh legue, apparently there have been a few rule changes." Ace said to the others.

"So what you're saying is, you're looking for a team to compete and they can be either trainer or coordinator and at least seven members?" Shade asked in which Ace nodded. "Then sign me up in your team Ace, after we battle in the Sinnoh league we team up and take on those noobz." Shade exclaimed with a big teeth grin.

Ace sweatdropped at the comment 'noobs', Shade has no idea what he had gotten himself into. Ace wouldn't bother explaining as he can see Shade is excited as an 8 year old that had to much sugar, "Alright then Shade, you're in the team." Ace said. "To tell you the truth, I intended to let you join in the first place." Ace said to Shade.

"Alright, I'm in a team." Shade exclaimed. "By the way, what's the team's name anyway?" Shade asked.

"I already have the name down, first we need to form the team." Ace said, he then turned to Dawn and Evie. "Dawn and Evie, would you consider joining me in my team." Ace asked.

Dawn didn't reply at the moment, she was still trying to process what to decide. "I don't know Ace, does it mean we have to battle?" Dawn asked.

"It doesn't have to be battles, it can be a contest as well. It's a tournament for everyone to enjoy, and it can be taken as a Pokemon contest as well." Ace replied, Dawn then thought hard on the decision. "Hmm, alright I'm in." Dawn said. "It could help me out with my contest."

Ace nodded then turned to Evie, she was staring Ace with a blank expression on her face. "Hmm, do I still get to do contest and be a coordinator and not do gym battles?" Evie asked.

"You can do what you want in a team, altough there are a few rules but you don't have to do gym battles." Ace said.

"Okay then, I'm in" Evie said enthusiastically as she gave a thumbs up. Ace nodded then turned to his teacher.

"Okay sensei, this will be the team for now. I'll recruit the remaining later." Ace said.

"Alright then, all of you follow me." Ai said as she led the group out of the Pokemon center, she led them to southwestern part of Jubilife. While exiting the Pokemon center they were followed by a pink haired girl.

'_I finally found you, Ace._' she said to herself, she then pursue Ace from afar. Ai led the group towards a huge building tha's about ten stories high, she then led them to the front door of the building.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around facing the group, "Here we are, this place is called the 'Global Team Station' and this is where you form your team." Ai announced to the group. "This place is also where you'll be receiving quests as well, there are also quest outside of here but you'll have to find it on your own." she then headed to the door, "Now let's go." she stated. **(A/N I changed the nam from 'trade' to 'team')**

When Ace and the others got inside they were awed of what they saw, inside was many machines and trainers all around. There was a spinning globe in the left corner at the end of the room, there was also many machines lined up with video display and recordings along side with holograms. There was a few warp pads on the right side corner at the back where trainers go to the second floor or to the first. "Wow, this is really it. This is where I form my team." Ace said in awe.

Ace was about to head to the front desk when a voice call out to him from behind, "I found you Ace, I _finally_ found you." Ace then turned around and saw the very same pink hair girl following him.

She is about 5'4 in height who seems to be 15 years old. She has long dark pink hair that reach her back, and her eyes are teal green colored. She is wearing a light green T-shirt with a long sleeved pink jacket with a hood with long bunny ears. **(A/N search Hibiki devil survivor jacket, you know what I mean.) **She's also wearing blue jeans, she is also wearing a pink fingerless gloves with blue combat boots. And on her back strap around her is a red electric guitar, "Is that really you, Ace?" she asked Ace as she took a few steps closer.

Ace was confushed of who she is, he then noticed her pink flowing hair and remembered who she is. "Wait, Melody is that you?" Ace asked back.

The girl named Melody jump for joy, she then ran towards Ace and embrace him in a Ursaring hug. **(A/N If Ursaring can give a hug that is. -_-;)** "It's so good to see you Ace, I thought I never see you again." she cried as she buried her head in Ace's chest.

Ace was astonished at the moment, "Melody, is it really you?" Ace asked to confirm if it was true. Melody only nodded as she is still has sobbing in Ace's chest.

"I hate to break up the lovely reunion but, who is she and how does she know you." Shade asked Ace.

"Her name is Melody Sakura Rhythm, she was my friend at another region when I was young. She was my only friend that I had and we are pretty close, but I had to move and left her and now here she is." Ace explained, he then look down to Melody. "But, why are you here Melody?" Ace asked.

Melody stopped sobbing then look up at Ace, "We made a promise remember, don't tell me you forgot." Melody asked with teary eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot that we promised to travel together, you promised." Melody said.

Ace then smack himself in the face, "Argh, I can't believe I forgot. I'm sorry Melody I had a lot of stuff to do in the past 5 years, but you're here now right, we can start that journey you always wanted." Ace said.

Melody then got up from Ace and happily nodded, "Yeah it doesn't matter how long I've waited, what matters most is that we're together." Melody said, she then helped Ace up and they introduced to the other. "Wow Ace, I didn't know you entered a contest." Melody said in surprise.

"He did alright, although he lost in it." Dawn answered. They made it to the front dest to see two trainers having some trouble.

He is a male trainer about 5'11 in height and seems about age 15, he has ice blue eyes and light blue hair medium leght hair and in front of his hair have a bit streak of black. He is wearing a back zip-up hoodie, black tracksuit backs with black shoes. He is also carrying a black messenger bag and a black headband around his head with a ice blue Pokeball symbol on the front, and he wears a bandage around his hands trvels up to his arms and elbows. "What do you mean I can't sign up?" he asked a reception lady.

Standing next to him is another male trainer. He's about 6'2 in height and is 15 years old, his eyes are black with a few color red in it. He also has black flat hair, he's wearing a red sweatshirt on top of a black T-shirt and wearing blue jeans. He also wears a white sneakers with black lining, he also has a black backpack with red lining. "We are qualified to sign up right?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but to qualify you have to at least have three members with you, the maximum number of members you can have is seven." the reception lady said in an apologetic tone, "I recommend you find your third member or you won't be able to compete in the Gurandoroiyo tournament." she said.

Both trainers sigh and looked at each other, "Now what Darius." asked the light blue haired trainer.

"What do you think Wolf, we find our third member or no tournament." said Darius.

"But how are we going to find one, the higher teams won't just accept us." Wolf said.

"Umm, excuse me?" Ace called out to the two, "It seems that you are having trouble forming a team, am I correct" Ace asked to two.

Both trainers exchange looks then nodded, "You will be in our team." Darius exclaimed as he pointed to Ace.

"Excuse me?" Ace said confused, "I think you're mistaken, but I'm here to sign up my own team." Ace said to Darius.

"Your team?" he said, he then looked behind Ace and see six other people behind him. "I see, what a letdown. I though we could recruit you but, I guess you have the qualifying members to enter." Darius sais a little sadden.

Ace saw that both of them was a little disappointed, he then thought of an idea. "You know, you two can be my members you know." Ace said to Darius and Wolf.

Darius was about to answer when Wolf place a hand on his shoulder, "_Are you sure, we just met him and he's the one asking us to join_" Wolf asked Darius.

"_Of coarse I'm sure, this is our only chance to enter the tournament._" Darius said.

With Ace he is also been asked the same question by Ai, "_Fudo are you sure, you just met those two and you're asking them to join._"

"_Yes I'm asking them to join, besides they seem nice and they really want to enter._" Ace said back. "_Besides, eveybody deserve a chance to enter right._" Ace said with a smile. He then turned his attention back to the two, "So, what do you think?" Ace asked.

Wolf just shrugged and Darius nodded, "Sure, as long as we don't do paperwork then it's fine." Darius said.

"Alright then, it's decided." Ace then walk up to the front desk and spoke to the reception lady, "Excuse me, I would like to enter my team please."

"Why of coarse, I just need you to fill in a few things first." she said as she took out a stack of papers, Ace and the other's eyes widen as they saw a pile of papers. "I just need you to fill in about 50 sheets then you're about done." she said sweetly.

Ace sweatdropped as he saw the papers, she turned around to ask for support but find that everyone was sitting on couches waving at him. "Fine I'll fill them in myself." Acesaid under his breath. Ace filled in all the necessary things and other things, he also had to fill in members info which he asked them. After a few more writing Ace was done, "Finished, I believe that's all right?" Ace asked.

The reception lady then nodded, "Yes it is, now for the name of the team then all the members will receive there own Poketch. Or if you already have one they will be upgraded, those upgraded Poketch will be called PoketchVice."

Ace then signed in his team name, "The name will be..." Ace signed the name, "Hey guys, come here for a sec." Ace called out to the others.

All except Ai head towards Ace, Dawn decided to speak. "What's wrong Ace?" Dawn asked.

"They said that they're going to upgrade our Poketch, and to those who don't have one, here" Ace said as he presented a few PoketchVice to the others. Melody got dark pink, Evie got brown, Shade got grey, Wolf got icy blue and Darius got black. "They all look the same as we have it but it came in with new things."

"Like what?" Melody asked.

Ace and Dawn got there PoketchVice back, he then handed Dawn's back and showed his. "If I remember correctly," Ace said as he pressed the top botton, then a small camera lens opened up and showed a hologram. "there we go. There's nes feed, notification, members, maps and...quest search." Ace said as he presented to the others.

Everone saw what Ace did and was amazed, "Damn Ace, how do you know how to activate it." Shade said amazed.

"I've read the intructions, it came with it when I was filling in the papers" Ace said simply, Shade facepalmed himslef for not reading.

"Whatever, the point is we became a team that's what matters." Shade said.

"You're not an official team yet." they heard Ai said, they then turned around to face Ai.

"What do you mean by that?" Darius asked.

Ace then walk up beside her, "She means that we are not official until we clear our first quest." Ace said, Ai nodded. "To be official we need to clear our first quest then we earned a rank, than we can call ourself an official team."

"Correct Fudo, now to search your first quest." Ai said, Ace nodded and activate his PoketchVice. He tapped the quest search and waited a few seconds, then about fifty quest popped up the screen.

Ace then scrolled through the many quests, "Hmm, which to choose." Ace said.

"Does it matter?" Wolf asked.

"Yes, because I want our first one to be epic." Ace said, he then sa a quest that caught his eye. "Stop Team Galactic" Ace said, he then tap the name and more information opened up.

NEED ASSISTANTS AT NORTHERN PART OF JUBILIFE CITY

THERE HAVE BEEN STRANGE ACTIVITY WITH A TEAM CALLED "TEAM GALACTIC"

XP REWARD: 1000

REQUESTER: Ai Blaze.

[ACCEPT] [DECLINE]

Ace was surprised that his teacher requested it, "Well, what are you waiting for." Ai said, Ace turn to her." Ace then pressed the 'ACCEPT' botton on the hologram and a it showed the location where they needed to head.

"Alright guys, let's go and clear this quest." Ace said as they headed to the location.

"Hey Ace." Melody called out to him, she then took out a Pokeball and handed it to Ace. "Here you go." she said as she handed him the Pokeball.

Ace was confused at the moment, "What's in it?" Ace asked.

"Don't tell me you don't remember the little guy, he's fully evolved now in his final stage." Melody said. "He's been fighting strong for five years, just to meet you again. When he sees you I bet he'll be happy."

Ace's eyes widen as he heard what she said, he then glance at the Pokeball at his hands. '_So, you've grown huh. I'm sorry that I left you, but I'll make it up to you soon._' Ace said to himself. They continued there walk towards the Northern part of Jubilife.

Once they got there they saw a dozen people dressed in the same weird clothing and bowl hair cut, the group then noticed Zoey standing with her Glameow and Misdreavus on the ground. Ace and the rest ran towards where Zoey's Glameow and Misdreavus with wounds, "Zoey what happened here?" Ace asked as the rest of the group made it towards them.

"Ace, it's you." Zoey answered. "I was on my way to Floaroma Town but," she then turned towards the men in front of her. "these guys won't let me pass." Zoey said irritated.

Ace then face towards the group, "Let me guess, I take it that you people are Team Galactic." Ace said.

One of the members then stepped forward, "It seems we don't need introductions then, even if you know who we are we won't let you pass. We will achieve our goal at any cost." he ranted.

Ace then took out his Pokeball and got ready to battle, "Even so, what you did to my friend was not cool. And this is a quest so I intend to clear it." Ace said.

"Don't forget about us." Melody said as she walk up and stood next to Ace, "Besides, we're a team so we should battle together." Melody said as she took out her Pokeball.

"Count me in too Ace." Shade said as he took out his Pokeball.

Darius and Wolf also did the same and took stance, ready to battle the dozen Galactic members. "Let's do this Wolf." Darius said with a smirk.

"Right." Wolf agreed. The Galactic members then took out there Pokeballs and all released a Golbat.

"Heh, this is too easy." Shade said, "Lucas, beat these guys to a pulp." Shade exclaimed as he threw out a Lucario.

"Let them hear your voice Exploud." Melody exclaimed as she threw out an Exploud.

"Gallade I call apon you to battle." Wolf threw his Pokeball and a Gallade came out.

"Battle cry Hydreigon." Darius exclaimed as Hydreigon came out.

Ace glance at his Pokeball in his hand, '_I know we haven't battled together in a long time but, please lend me your strenght._' Ace said, he then threw his Pokeball. "Blaze away Magmortar." Ace exclaimed, then a Magmortar came out and unleash a battle cry. He then glance behind him and nodded toward Ace, Ace understood Magmortar and soon all five trainers got ready to battle the dozen Golbats.

* * *

**That is all for this chapter, and thank you again for submitting your OC's. Now, time to see what the casts are doing.**

**Ace: *Sleeping***

**Dawn and Zoey: *Reading fashion magazine***

**Evie: *Grooming Flareon***

**Shade: *Using the PoketchVice***

**Ai: *Shapening her knives***

**Darius: *Reading a book***

**Wolf: *Looking out the window***

**Melody: *Playing on her guitar***

**BP: Well, this is new. *Sweatdrop* I'll see you all next time then, bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"pokemon talking"  
**

_**'pokemon thinking'**_

*location*

**[flashback]  
**

**Pokemon Attacks, Ability  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Truth revealed, I choose my own path.  
**

As the five trainers got ready to battle, few of them was surprised of the Pokemon the others have. "Damn, look at that Magmortar." Darius said, "I can feel his heat radiating from here." he praised.

"I didn't know you have a Hydreigon?" Wolf asked.

"You never asked," Darius answered. "And I can see that Gallade is strong." he pointed out.

"Yeah, I trained him a lot with pride." Wolf repied. "What's more surprising is that girl's Exploud that came out, I could have felt the ground shake when it landed." Wolf said.

Melody heard what they said an decided to answere, "Thanks for the complements boys, I really love music so I thought of building a team of music playing Pokemon." Melody said, "Although Exploud is my second strongest Pokemon I have."

"Heh, are we here to talk or are we here to fight." Shade said, "Am I right Ace." Shade then noticed Ace gaze fixed on Magmortar. "Um, Ace? You there?" Shade called out to him.

Ace was staring intensely at Magmortar, '_I can't belive the little Magby grew up to be Magmortar, You really have grown since I last saw you._' Ace said as he saw a image of the little Magby he once had. Ace was soon brought out of his thoughts from a voice.

"FUDO! Quit daydreaming and get your head back into the game!" Ai shouted with an angered expression, Ace then refocus his attention at hand, he then noticed the new Pokemons around him.

"When did these new Pokemon get here?" Ace asked confushed, Melody, Shade, Wold, Darius and Ai facepalmed at Ace's slow reaction. "Whatever." Ace said as he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Magmortar.

"_Magmortar the Blast Pokemon. It blasts fireballs of over 3,600 degress Fahrenheit out of its arms. Its breath also sears and sizzles."_ the Pokedex computed, Ace then checked the movesets of Magmortar. He was a bit surprised of a few moves Magmortar knew.

Ace then scanned the rest of the Pokemon, "_Exploud the Loud Noise Pokemon. Exploud communicates its feelings to the others by emitting whistle-like sounds from the tubes of its body. This Pokemon only raises its voice when it is in battle._"

"_Lucario the Aura Pokemon. By reading auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over a half mile away._"

"_Gallade the Blade Pokemon. Because it can sense what its foes is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce._"

"_Hydreigon the Brutal Pokemon. It responds to movements by attacking. This scary, three-headed Pokemon devours eveything in its path._"

"Was that really necessary?" Shade asked.

"Yes." Ace said as he put his Pokedex away, "Now, let's get this quest started." Ace said with passion.

The four agreed and started battling, Ace took on four golbats while the others too on two each. "Exploud use **Smack Down **on those two Globats and bring them to the ground." Melody commanded. Exploud launch two rock orbs towards the two Golbats, the second they got hit they were now falling towards the ground and landed hard. "Everyone cover your ears." Melody exclaimed to the four.

"Huh? Why?" Darius asked.

"Just do it!" Melody said, Ace, Shade, Wolf and Darius covered there ears. "Now Eploud use **Shout out**!" Melody exclaimed. Exploud then formed a white glowing orbs of energy in his mouth, it shined and started to let out a ear piercing screech. Exploud then shot the orb towards the two Golbats on the ground. The attack soon hit the two Golbats then burst and expended while letting out a powerful sound wave. The sound wave then shattered a few street lights and windows around it.

After the attack was done, the Golbats was now in a small crater with swirls in there eyes. "What in the name of Arceus was that." Shade exclaimed.

"That was Exploud's most powerful attack, **Shout Out**. The moves used for the attack are consisted of **Boomburst**, **Hyper Voice**, **Uproar**, **Growl**, **Screech**, **Echoed Voice** and **Astonish**. It's the perfect move I've come up with." Melody said with pride.

Ace and the others couldn't help but be impressed, Shade then commanded his attack. "Heh, let's show them how strong you are Lucas, use **Lightnig Spear** now." Lucario then dashed at great speed and landed the attack on the two Golbat, the attack look to be a yellow spear with electricity streaming out. The two Golbats then fell to the ground with swirls in there eyes, "How do ya like that sucka, that was my **Extreme Speed **and **Thunderpunch **combo." Shade said with a smirk.

"Dammit, these guys are though." one grunt said.

"Don't let them get to you, they're just kids." another grunt said.

At that comment the Ace, Melody and Darius was offended, "Who are you calling a kid." Ace exclaimed irritated.

"We happen to be teenagers right now." Melody said.

"Actually I'm 19 right now." Shade said.

"Who cares if you're teenagers or kids," a third grunt said. "Golbat use **Air Cutter **now." he commanded. Golbat then flapped its wing and launching small air saws at Gallade.

"Typical." Wolf said, "Gallade cut them all with **Leaf Blade**." Wolf said calmly. Gallade's arm then glow green, he then proceeded on cutting all the **Air Cutters **in perfect halve. "Now use **Thunder Edge**." Gallade's blade arm then expended, it looked to be a sharp blade flowing with power and concentrated energy. Then within a milisecond Gallade was behind the two Golbats, he then slashed then in an X like pattern. The two Globats fell and fainted, "That as my **Dual Chop **and **Thunderpunch **combination, this is what we're capable of Team Galactic." Wolf said to Team Galactic.

The six grunts then returned the six fainted Golbats, "Damn, how are they beating us right now." a grunt said frustrated.

"Don't worry, one of them is having a 4-on-1. They will give that blue head a hard time." one of the defeated grunt said.

Ace as having a bit difficulty on his opponents at the moment, he have to fight four at the same time. "Magmortar dodge to the left then use **Flamethrower **on the Golbat on the lower left." Ace said. Magmortar dodge an **Air Slash **and countered with **Flamethrower**, the attack barely hit the Golbat. '_Damn, this is harder then I thought._' Ace said in his head.

"Ace do need any help?" Melody called out to him.

"No, I can handle this on my own." Ace said, "Now dodge to the right Magmortar." Ace commanded. Magmortar then avoided an **Air Slash** which was a close call, '_Dammit, I'm not doing to good._'

Melody then became worried for Ace and Magmortar, "I can't stand here and do nothing, I'm coming to help you Ace." Melody began pacing towards Ace but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Ai stopping her. "What's wrong?" Melody asked.

"Don't help Fudo, he needs to do this alone." Ai said to Melody.

"But he won't win four against one, he needs backup." Melody insisted. Melody then shrugged Ai's hand off and began walking towards Ace, Ai then got in front of Melody, preventing her from proceeding.

"Don't get in his way, Fudo is stronger than you think." Ai said as she crossed her arms, "After all, I am the one who thought him how to battle."

Ace was having fewer difficulty now, the four Golbats are looking tired due to the move usage depleting. Over by Darius he was almost finished with his oppenents, "Now Hydreigon, finish them with **Triple Cannon Blast**." Darius commanded. Hydreigon then formed a **Tri Attack **and added a mixed of **Hyper Beam** as a power up of the attack, the attack hit both Golbat and fell to the ground fainted. "And that's that, game over." Darius said as he returned Hydreigon. "Good job." he said to Hydeigon in his Pokeball.

Shade and the rest who battled returned there Pokemon, excluding Melody who was struggling to help Ace. "Let me go, I need to help Ace." Melody said as she is trying her best to free herself from Ai's grip. Ai has a strong grip around her wrist and is refusing to let go.

"Like I said, Fudo can handle it." Ai reassured Melody, she then glance to where Ace is. "Fudo, all the others have finished there battle. You now can hit you oppenents without worry of hitting an ally." Ai called out to Ace.

Ace has heard his what Ai said and nodded, "Alright Magmortar you heard that, now use **Lava Plume **all around you." Ace commanded. Magmortar then exploded unleashing massive heat and black smoke around, the attack caught all four Golbats and they took major damage. "Now aim at them and use **Rock Tomb**." Ace commanded. Magmortar then raised his right arm and it turned into a mortar like arm.

Magmortar then shot four **Rock ****Tomb **attack and succeeded on landing the hits. The four Golbats then fell fainted on the ground. "And that's checkmate, it's over Team Galactic." Ace said.

The four grunts then returned there fallen Golbats, "That's what you think." a grunt said as they each pulled out a smoke bomb. "Retreat!" the grunt said as they all threw the smoke bomb on the ground, everyone covered there mouths and eyes to prevent breathing in it and getting in there eyes. The smoke then cleared and the group spotted the Galactic grunts nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit, they got away." Ace cursed the unfortunate event. He then returned Magmortar in his Pokeball, "Good work Magmortar, you were great in battle." Ace praised. He then walk back to the others. "Sorry sensei, I let them get away." Ace said apologetic to Ai.

Ai had let Melody go and she walked up to Ace, "Actually you cleared the quest Fudo, you weren't suppose to capture them but to clear them so others may continue up this route." Ai said. "Besides if you did fail I would have beat your sorry ass by now and you be on the floor."

Ace gulped, he thank Arcues that he have been spared by Ai's wrath. "Okay then, now that we cleared the quest now what?" Ace asked.

"Now you let me sign the quest, that means that you have cleared it." Ai said, "Pull out your PoketchVice for me." Ai said in which Ace showed Ai the quest. She then signed her signature as the quest was cleared.

NEED ASSISTANTS AT NORTHERN PART OF JUBILIFE CITY

THERE HAVE BEEN STRANGE ACTIVITY WITH A TEAM CALLED "TEAM GALACTIC"

XP REWARD: 1000

REQUESTER: Ai Blaze.

SIGNATURE: Ai Blaze.

QUEST [CLEARED]

Ace then noticed the XP reward, "Sensei what does the XP reward do?" Ace asked.

"It's like a level up, right now you just received a thousand points which you leveled up." Ai said, "Your team is now rank 491 in the rankings of teams, and your team is now level 1, a rookie class team right now. If you earn more points you can level up your class and challenge other teams while you're at it." Ai explained. "Did you get all that in your tiny head of yours, or do I have to beat them in you." Ai asked.

Ace was suprised by this function, he then viewed through the top teams on his Peketchvice. And by his surprise, the top team at the moment is the very one he refushed. Sitting at top rank is Team Knight Round Table, '_So, Lance is ranked first huh. No matter, I will climb to the top with my team._' Ace said in his head.

He then got tackled down to the floor by Melody, "That was amazing Ace, I thought you couldn't do it but I was wrong. You really won." Melody cheered.

"Thanks Melody, but I did had some trouble." Ace said as he got up, "Now, why don't we head back to the Pokemon center." Ace suggested. "Besides Zoey's Pokemon is worn out and they need a night rest and need to be healed up." Ace said to Zoey.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll spend the night at the center then." Zoey agreed.

"Alright then, let's head back to the Pokemon center." Ace said.

"Oh yeah, first quest done and now an official team." Shade cheered as he happily skipped back to the center.

"Is he always like this?" Darius asked as he sweatdropped.

"I dunno, this is the first time I've seen him skip." Ace said as they walk back to the center, they soon made it and Zoey left Glameow and Misdreavus to heal up. The group then sat in the lounge with a round table.

Darius at the moment have a curios expression on his face, "By the way, Ace was it? What does Team Blue Phoenix mean anyway, the name you signed us as." Darius asked out of curiosity.

Ace then took a moment to think for an answer, "Well I name the team because they say the Phoenix will rebirth after it's long slumber, I named it like that because Phoenix also posses knowledge and doesn't give up in fights. So when people knock us down we get back up and try again." Ace said, "And it is rare to find a blue flamed phoenix around, that's what I've read in books at least."

Darius nodded as he understood Ace's choice, "By the way, how did you and Melody meet anyway? And I would like to know a little bit about yourself." Shade asked.

Ace was a little sadden at the question, Melody and Ai saw his expression and dicided to change the subject. "Heeeeeey, why don't we talk about something different. Like where we should head next." Melody suggested. The others was confushed at the sudden change of subject, "There is so much to talk abou-" Melody didn't finish as she was cut off by Ace.

"It's okay Melody, they deserve to know. After all, we are going to travel together so why not let them know." Ace said. "What I'm about to tell you may change how see me or what you think of me." Ace said as he let out a heavy sigh. Melody placed a hand on his shoulder to confort him, Ai stood up and stand behind Ace with her arms crossed. "Now, what I'm about to say you have to promise me not to freak out." Ace said, they nodded in which Ace continued. "Now, where should I start."

=10 years ago, Kanto region=

_The sun is shining high in the sky, the bird Pokemon are happily flying above the clouds. It is a peaceful morning in Pallet Town and full of life, here we see a blue head boy walking the streets of Pallet. He is 3'9 tall and currently wearing a red T-shirt with blue flame and red shorts, and with plain blue sandels. He is carrying two large bags in both hands right now. As he pass the streets he came to a stop at a medium size house with two floors._

_The house was plain it is painted white and with a blue roof, he entered the front yard and headed inside. "Lance, I'm home." he called out as he entered the house._

_Around the corner a young boy with black hair came out, "Hey Ace-boy, good to see you back." Lance said as he came out the corner of the hallway. Lance is wearing a white shirt with black pants, he is also wearing white shoes and his eyes are blue. He is now 4'11 in height, "Sorry but I can't stay long, I have things to do." Lance said as he walked pass Ace. "Watch Atsuko while I'm away, I'll be back around 6 o'clock or so."  
_

_"No worries, besides you're doing this to support us. After all mom and dad have business and they're busy, I'll make dinner when they get back." Ace said. Lance left and Ace was alone in the house with his sister, he went in the back and set the bags down in the kitchen. As soon as he did he walk into the living room, is was large enough for a whole family. There was a tv in the middle of the room with a family size couch opposite of it, there is also a sliding glass door at the back in the kitchen. _

_At the left corner of the living room there was a baby crib, Ace walk up to it and took a small stool to climb on and look inside. He smiled as he stared down at his little sister, she has gron a few black hair and has blue eyes. She is wearing a pink baby clothing with small red baby socks, she's right now had woken up from her slumber and met her brother's gaze. "Morning Atsuk, did you had a nice nap?" Ace asked with a smile to her 2 year old sister.  
_

_Atsuko gave a wide smile as an answer to his question, she then reach her hand out to grab her brother's hand. "You wanna play, sure I'll play for awhile." Ace said as he picked up a pink round baby rattle, he gently shook it in front of her to play. She then took hold of the rattle and started shaking it happily, "Alright now, you be a good girl while I clean the house." Ace said as he went in the kitchen._

_Ace opened a door in the kitchen and grabbed a broom, he then began sweeping the kitchen then the living room. He then dusted the corner walls and cleaned the tables, "Now to sweep the front porch." Ace said as he headed outside.  
_

_Ace soon made it out then started sweeping the dust away, he then felt his body getting cold. 'Brr, w-why do I feel cold. It's not winter yet." Ace said as he shivered. After he got over with the shiver, he then felt his body burning with intense heat. Ace collapse on his knees and bawled up, "Dammit, what's happenig to me." he said as the heat cooled down.  
_

_Ace then sat up slowly, trying to comprehend what had happened. "What just happen to me..." Ace said as he trace the sweat on his face. "I guess I'll ask mom and dad about it, even Lance if it will help." Ace said as he got up and finished sweeping. After he's done, he went back inside to check on his sister. She was surprisingly awake as she sat up in the baby crib.  
_

_"I'm back Atsuko, sorry I took long." Ace said. Atsuko let of a cheerful cry, she then notice her brother's face with sweat on his face. She now has a concerned expression on her face as she stare at Ace, "Huh, what's wrong Atsuko?" Ace asked. Atsuko then place her tiny hand on her face then pointed her finger at Ace's face. Ace seem to understood what she had meant, "Oh, you mean sweat on my face? Don't worry about it, it's what happens when you work around the house." Ace reassured her with a smile._

_Atsuko still has her worried exprssion on her face, "You really are a caring child, even your name says it." Ace said as he gently pet her sisters head. He then glance at the clock that hung on the wall, it is currently 5:45PM. "Guess I'll take a shower then make dinner soon." Ace said, "I'll be right back Atsuko, I have to go shower now." Ace said as he left.__  
_

_In there house they have four bedrooms with each of there own bathroom. One was for Ace, one for Lance, one for there parents and the last room is for guests that might stay overnight. Ace walked into his room and grabbed some clean clothes and headed in his bathroom. The bathroom is medium sized, it has a sink with a mirrow, a shower and a toilet. Ace removed his shirt and toss it in the basket along with his other laundry._

_He then looked at himself in the mirror, he has a complete blue hair with both of his eys blue. 'I wonder what just happend to me earlier.' Ace thought. After staring at himself for a minute he then went to shower._

_=15 minute later=_

_After Ace had finished showering he went into the kitchen, he grabbed a chair and put on a small apron. Ace went to the fridge and grabbed some eggs. He cracked the eggs and began stirring them until they are completely stired. He then grabbed a cabbage from the fridge and washed it, after Ace washed the cabbage he began grabbed the chair and climbed up so he's at the same level as the cutting board on the table.  
_

_He then cutted the cabbage and place them in a wooden bowl, "I guess salad is done, now for the meatballs and omelette." Ace said as he hopped of the chair, he then took out a box of meatball and put them in a pot. He filled the pot with water and boiled them on the stove, "Now for the omelette." Ace said as he took a frying pan and began heating it._

_Ace then took the bowl of stirred eggs, he then climbed up the chair. "Oh shoot, forgot the butter." Ace said, he then went to the fridge and grabbed the butter. After he grabbed the butter Ace went back to the stove, "Now to slice the butter and place it on the pan." Ace said as he carefully place the sliced butter on the heated pan, it began to sizzle. After the whole pan was covered with butter, Ace then gently poured the stirred eggs in._

_"I'm home." a female voice called out, Ace heard the voice and direct his attention to the front door. At the front door he sees a women with light blue hair, she is at 6'7 in height and has light blue eyes. She wore a traditional dark blue kimono with light blue flower pattern, she also wore a traditional sandels with white socks. Her long hair is let loose all the way down her back, she wore a long blue scarf around her neck. And she wore three rings, a blue ring on each of her middle finger and her marrage ring "I'm back from work, how was your day sweety." she said as she made her way in the living room.  
_

_"Welcome back mom, how was your day." Ace greeted his mother with a smile, Ace's come gave Atsuko a kiss on the forehead and went in the kitchen._

_"It was fine, although few trainers beated me." she said as she plant a kiss on Ace's forehead, "You didn't have to cook you know, I could have done it." she insisted._

_"I don't mind at all, besides you're a gym leader and dad is an elite 4. You don't have that much time to get home anyway, and I got free time so I thought why not." Ace said as he finished cooking the omelette._

_"We're back!" said a male voice, at the front door stood a man with shoulder leght jet black hair. He is 6'11 in height and has red eyes, he wore two hair piece and red ribbon in his hair**(like Lance's)**. He also wears a black shirt underneath a red jacket, he wears blue jeans and black shoes. He also wore three rings, he wore red rings on both his middle finger and his marrage ring on his ring finger. "It good to see you Kōsetsu, how was your day." he said to his wife._

_"Hi mom, Ace, I'm back." said Lance as he entered with his father._

_"Welcome home dear, and I'm fine Hinokami, it's so like you to ask how I am." Kōsetsu said as she gave Hinakami a quick kiss on his lips._

_"Please refrain from showing affections in front of Atsuko, you don't want to stain her innocence do you?" Ace said as he finished cooking._

_Both Kōsetsu and Hinokami seperated and sweetdropped, "Sorry Ace, your old man got a little carried away." Hinokami said as she rub the back of his neck sheepishly._

_"Just go wash up and we can get dinner started." Ace said as he placed the food on a rectangle wooden table._

_"Mmm, they look delicious." Lance said as he tried to take a meatball woth his hand, but was quickly hit with a wooden spoon by Ace._

_"You will do no such thing, you are to wash up first or no dinner." Ace scolded._

_"You are so mean to me." Lance cried with fake tears._

_"Let me get-" Hinokami was about grab a meatball, he too received the same punishment. "Why do you have to be mean to daddy too." he cried fake tears._

* * *

_After all the members of the family washed up, and Atsuko in a baby seat in the kitchen, they began eating. Atsuko is dranking milk happily while being taken care of by her mother, "__ How is your milk, Atsuko." __Kōsetsu asked her daughter. Atsuko gave a nod to reply as she drank it, "Glad you're drinking well."  
_

_"So Ace, what do you plan on doing when you grow up?" Hinokami asked, "Be a gym leader like your mother, or an elite 4 like me?" he asked Ace as he ate the meatball._

_"Or aim to be champion like me?" Lance added. Ace pondered on the thought of what to dicided, at the moment he has not chosen a path to take._

_"I dunno yet, but they all sound fun." Ace said as he ate a piece of omelette. He then decide to ask of what happened, "Mom, dad and Lance, I have something to say." Ace said as he caught there attention.  
_

_"What is it sweety?" __Kōsetsu asked Ace with a concern voice.  
_

_Ace sighed before speaking, "Earlier today I felt my body getting cold all of a sudden, then after that I feel intense heat all over, like I was burning inside. Do you have any idea what's happening to me?" Ace asked his family.  
_

_Kōsetsu and Hinokami looked at each other then nodded, Hinokami then spoke. "What you're going through is called 'awakening'"_ _Hinokami said to Ace, "It's a process that you are about to awaken your powers inside you, the reason why you felt that way is because you are beginnig to adapt to the powers that will awaken." Ace's father explained._

_"And once you have awakened your powers, you will get these rings that me, your brother and father wore." __Kōsetsu continued as she presented her hand. Lance then reach into his pockets and pulled out two white rings and showed it to Ace, "Those rings are proven that you have awakened, and they will also enhance your powers when you wear them." Kōsetsu said to Ace.  
_

_"That's right Ace-boy, it's in the family." Lance said, "So when you awaken them we can have a friendly spar." Lance finished with a smirked._

_"Lance, remember that they are not to use for voilence." Hinokami said to Lance._

_"Sorry, I was a little excited to see what's Ace's powers will be." Lance said, "That also goes to Atsuko." Lance said as he looked at his sister._

_"I'm sure she will be fine." Kōsetsu said. "And I'm sure you'll do fine too, Ace."  
_

_"I guess, but does awakening happen at a certain age or something else." Ace asked._

_"It happens when you come close to awaken, when Lance awaken his power he was at age 10. About a year ago, so you are going to awaken early. And Atsuko can awaken at an age I don't know." Hinokami explained, "But remember this, it will be scary at first but stay calm. If you do, you have awakened your power."_

_"And if i didn't awaken it?" Ace asked curiously._

_Hinokami took a moment before answering, "That won't happen, because your body is reacting to it, so it must be coming close." he reassured Ace._

_Ace then pondered on the thought, he will experience somethig new in his life. 'I hope I can do it' Ace said in his head._

* * *

_After dinnner Ace is in his bedroom, his is currently staring at the night sky and the shining stars. He is wearing a white shirt with blue shorts as his pajamas, "I wonder what my powers will be." Ace muttered to himself. After staring at the sky for a moment longer, he went to bed. Ace lay down on his head and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
_

*ACE'S DREAM LANDSCAPE*

_Ace opened his eyes and found himself standing in a dark landscape, everything around him is dark. Although he can see himself, he also wore his pajamas in the land as well. Ace looked around to explore the place, "Hello, is anyone here." Ace exclaimed. There was no answer, "Guess not, so where am I then?" he asked himself._

_Ace then walked around to see if he can find anyone or anything, "I remember that I went to sleep in my room, maybe this is a dream." as soon as Ace mentioned his room, the scenery change and shifted to his bedroom. Ace at the moment was astonished, he had complete control of the place at will. "Woah...I guess this is a dream." Ace said as he looked around. Then an idea popped up in his head, "Alright, if this is in my head, I want to see what flying Pokemon sees from above." Ace said out loud._

_A few seconds nothing happened, Ace was about to say something again until the scence changed again. Ace looked around and sees blue sky and white clouds, and there was sunlight shining giving a warm feel to it. Ace then looked below and sees many houses and people walking by, "Wow, this is pretty cool." Ace said amazed, "But what does this have to do with my awakening?"_

_After Ace had mentioned the word the scene then fades back to the black landscape, "I'm back here agai-" Ace was cut off when he felt his body temperature fell. "Not again." Ace said as his body shivered, then his the temperature of his body rose. "It's so hot..." Ace then collapse on his knees. " then two silhouette appeared in front of Ace, one of the silhouette on the right is flowing with blue aura, and the silhouette on the left is flowing with red aura. Ace looked up and sees the two in front of him, "W-Who are you?" Ace asked as he tries his best to stay conscious._

_The two silhouette then walked slowly walked towards Ace, they stood about a few feet apart from him. **"We are your 'awakened' power."** said the blue silhouette, it had a rough and deep voice. Ace at the moment is a frightened, he had never heard a voice like any other from the figure in front of him before.  
_

**_"Calm yourself Ace, we mean you no harm."_**_ said the red silhouette, the red had a calm and soothing. Much opposite to the blue, **"We are your awakened poweres, but we must deem you worthy first." **it said in a calm manner.  
_

_"W-What do you mean 'worthy'?" Ace asked as he eyed the two._

**_"We mean that you have to proof it that you are ready, you didn't think we let you have it, right?"_**_ said the blue figure.  
_

**_"Now, now, please calm yourself. He is still a child, we must get through to him without violence."_** _said the red figure, it then turned it's gaze to Ace. "**Now, are you ready? Do not fret, it won't hurt you." **it said. Ace skeptically nodded.__ Then at the snap of the red figure's finger the scene changed. The scene changed to a grassy land with a straight dirt road. Ace felt his body returned to normal and stood up slowly, **"You must walk straight down the dirt road, simple as that."** the red figure said before both of them disappear out of sight.  
_

_Ace stared down the and swallowed hard, "Guess I have no choice." Ace said as he begun walking. Ace walked down the road for about a half hour, it felt as he have made no progress what so ever. "How long is this road." Ace said irritated, he then looked at the side. There were trees at the left and on the right is a river doing down stream. "If this is about patience then I'm slowly losing it." Ace then see a white portal at a distance. "Finally, I can get this over with." Ace said as he dashed to the portal.  
_

_Ace was halfway there when he sees a girl standing near the river, the girls has is wearing a white dress and has red hair. "Hey, it's dangerous to stand there." Ace called out to the girl. The girl gave no answer, Ace then sees the portal closing. "Damn, it's closing." Ace then looked back towards the river, he sees the girl is walking toards the edge of the river. 'Dammit, what should I do, the portal or that girl.' Ace thought to himself. The girl is now walking closer and made a jump in the river.  
_

_Then without thinking, Ace dashed towards the river. The white portal then closed up, and faded. "Guess I failed, but. I refuse to pass if I can't save a life." Ace said as he looked over his shoulder, Ace then sped up and dived in the rivar. Ace is no swimmer but he tried his best to reach the girl, he sees the girl body sank down the waters. "O-Oh come on." Ace chocked, he then dived down and tried to reach the girl._

_Ace soon reached the girl and took hold of her torso and attempt to swim up, Ace is slowly losing conscious and breath. 'Dammit, I can't let her die. Even if it is a dream.' then darkness surround the water and Ace lost consciousness. The scene then shifted back to the dark landscape._

**_"Are you satisfied now?"_**_ said the red figure as it appear in front of Ace with it's arms behind his back.  
_

_The blue figure then appeared with it's arm crossed, **"Alright, you have proven you point, this child is worthy." **the blue figure admitted, **"To save a life and think about others first, you will grow strong, Ace."** the two figure then glow brightly and the aura went into Ace's body. **"Congrats, you have been awakened, once you woke from your slumber you will change in appearance, but only slightly." **said the blue figure in Ace's head._

**_"And when you awakened this power you won't sustain damage of burn or feel cold, but you are not immortal so be careful. But you will sweat on occasions when you train, and you won't get frostbite." _**_said the red figure. Ace body then glowed white, and the area around him faded._

* * *

_Ace shot his eyes opened and woke up in sweat, it is morning and the sun has risen. "Was that all a dream?" Ace asked himself. Ace then felt something hard resting near his torso, he lifted his blanket and sees four rings on top of his bed. "Guess not, then that means I pass." Ace then got out of bed and headed to his bathroom. Once he made it inside he then felt uneasy in his stomach, he reach the sink and hurled out water. "What the heck was that dream." Ace said as he looked himself on the mirrow.  
_

_What he saw freaked him out, "What happened to my eye!" Ace exclaimed chocked, his left eye is now crimson colored. He then sees his front hair bang it has a tint of red on it now. "And my hair too?" Ace asked as he touched his hair bang, "Okay, this is freaky to be an awakening." Ace then walked out and made his way to his brothere's room, which is next door due to being close to his room._

_Ace opened the door without knocking and walked towards his brother's bed, "Lance, wake up. We need to talk." Ace urge his brother to wake up._

_Lance just rolled over facing away from Ace, "five more minutes." Lance said as he continue his sleep. Ace was not in the mood of waiting, he then grabbed his brother's leg and drag him out of bed._

_"Wake up." Ace said louder this time._

_Lance had woken up and looked at Ace with one eye opened, he sees Ace with red eye and a red tint on his hair bang. "I see you have awakened your power." Lance said in a calm manner._

_"This is serious, after my awakening my hair and eye changed colors." Ace said with his arms crossed._

_Lance then got up and sat at the edge of his bed, "Did you see anyone in the awakening, or at least anything?" Lance asked his brother._

_Ace then trace his dream and remembered the two silhouette, "Now that you mentioned it, I did you two figures, but I couldn't see there face's. They also mentioned something before I woke up, they said 'my appearance will change, but only slighty.' that's what they said." Ace said to his brother._

_"Anything else?" Lance urged_

_"They also said I won't get hurt when burned and won't get frostbite." Ace explained to his brother._

_"Well, if that's all. Get out of my room now." Lance said as he went back to sleep. Ace stared at him with a twitching eye, Ace then sighed and left Lance's room._

_'Guess I'll tell mom and dad later, now to go brush my teeth." Ace then headed back to his room to start his daily routine._

* * *

**And done, this will be the first part of Ace's past, I will write the second part in CH 10. Stay tuned next time. And Magby will come in next chapter. Also Kōsetsu means "snowfall" in Japanese, Hinokami means "fire god" in Japanese and Atsuko means "Caring child or warm child" in the Japanese baby name books that I found.**

**BP: Now, I have a important announcment. But first, what did you readers noticed in this chapter. Can you guess, I'll give you a sec...That's right, I did a shout out in this fic. And it's to _Neckee777 _****and _SirJohn316. _Go check them out with there OC stories, there new to it and good at the start.**

**Melody: Did someone say "Shout Out"?**

**Ace: Melody! Don't!**

**Shade: *Runs away***

**Durius: I'm out. *Run***

**Wolf: *Jump out of window***

**Ai: Fudo! Stop that chick!**

**Dawn: Run for you lives! *Run***

**Zoey and Evie: *Run***

**Ace: Noooooooo!**

**Melody: Exploud use SHOUT OUT!**

**Exploud: EX-PLOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUD**

**BP: My computer!**

***10 minutes later***

**BP: Sorry for the...technical difficulties eveyone, but I will be fixing a few "stuff" to repair the damage. See you next time.**

**Melody: Shout ou-**

**Ace: Oh no you don't *covers Melody's mouth***


End file.
